The Princess of Hogwarts
by ladysnape575
Summary: Harry PotterXSailor Moon! In the ancient Silver Millennium, all is well until Serenity and her warriors must go to a place called Hogwarts to be students and stop an evil from destroying the world of the past and present. Completely updated! Hooray!
1. And so it Begins

**The Princess of Hogwarts**

Okay. So I wrote this story in '02, and I have now, as of 8/26 (although I keep continuing to tweak, haha! It's now the summer of '11 and I'm still adding huge parts!), completely updated, added, rewrote, reworked, and redid every chapter, as well as added two new ones. Anyway, this was my first "huge" story. I still am very fond of it, which is why I felt like I had to update it and its bad grammar and gaping plotholes. I feel like I did pretty well.

Please read the sentence again that says "**wrote in '02.**" I was eleven/twelve then, and now I'm nineteen. I have done my best to fix all the weird errors that pre-teen writers make, but I could not change every little thing. So _please_ don't write me a comment saying that the plot is weird and wonky and rushed, or that something doesn't really happen like that, there's not enough Harry, or something else. Trust me, _I know_, I'm my worst critic. I see a billion faults with this and I've tried to clear up half of them so others will enjoy this as well.

Eh, did that sound too harsh? Sorry. Heehee.

I should note that this story takes place in Harry's **fifth** year and does not follow book canon at all, because book five was _not_ out when this was written. _Please excuse the bad pairings that may come_, this was due to me being young and silly, and I could not edit them out in their entirety until the sequel.

For the Sailor Moon part, this follows the **mangaverse** heavily, with hints of animeverse.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please do review!

* * *

"Open your eyes." The gentle voice of Queen Serenity instructed. Her fifteen-year old daughter, Princess Serenity, took her hands off her face and was immediately blinded by a myriad of pleasing lights and colors, scents and sounds.

"T-thank you!" The young girl exclaimed, her smile a mile wide. Before her in the grand ballroom of the Moon Palace was all her mother's court and people, her fellow warriors and of course, her beloved Endymion. There were roses of all colors everywhere against the gold-encrusted wall, and against one wall sat a table piled with gifts. In the center of the room there was a white cake that looked like it reached to the sky. When Serenity was finally able to blink and take a step further inside, everyone shouted "Happy Birthday!" It was the best party in her honor she had ever seen!

"Thank you, everyone!" Serenity exclaimed to those before her. She hoped that she wouldn't cry as she usually did when she got even a bit emotional. The fact that her mother had put all of this together while keeping it a surprise from her was simply amazing!

The small orchestra had begun playing and, gentleman he was, Endymion extended a gloved hand and asked her to dance. Serenity took his hand and gazed up at him, the faintest of blushes creeping over her face. Endymion's generals, one by one, asked Serenity's four closest warriors and friends to dance as well; Mercury with the witty Zoisite, Mars with the handsome Jadeite, Jupiter with the thoughtful Nephrite, and Venus with the strongest of the four, Kunzite. Uranus and Neptune danced together, and little Saturn didn't really want to dance so she just sat, refusing any offers. She wasn't there on her own will anyway. Pluto stood smiling next to the queen, making light conversation with the lavender-haired woman.

"Setsuna, you don't have to protect me here," The queen smiled. "Go, don't you want to dance with someone?"

"No, my queen," The green-haired girl shook her head. "Especially not when you aren't."

"You know I wouldn't dance with anyone but Osiris," Serenity said fondly.

"Well," Pluto smiled, "I'd rather be here."

The princess and Endymion were practically inseparable the whole night. It was so rare that they could be together in such a setting. It was generally forbidden for people of the moon and of Earth to fall in love, but they had indeed fallen in love. It was six months ago that the Earth's royal army, led by Endymion's father, had come to the moon in an effort to form an alliance against the rising threat of the Dark Kingdom. There had slowly been an easing of tensions between the two parties, but Serenity knew her mother probably did not want Endymion or his four generals there on a night reserved usually for family and close friends.

"This is all so nice!" Serenity told him as they shared yet another dance. "How long have you known?"

"Your mother told me a few days ago," Endymion smiled. "This is really what I needed right now."

"Things aren't going so well, are they?" Serenity said, smile fading a bit. Although her friends liked to try and shield her from all the cruelty that had been going on, she knew that the war against darkness was not going as planned.

"The dark queen keeps corrupting more and more people," Endymion said quietly. "I fear she may have her connections in our very armies."

"Please stay safe," Serenity begged him. "Above everything...please."

"I do my best," Endymion smiled kindly. "But my main objective is to keep you safe."

Serenity smiled and the two continued to dance.

The party began to wind down after about two hours, after many dances, cheers, tears, and laughs had been shared. The cake had been eaten, the presents had been opened, and slowly the room emptied itself. Saturn was the first to leave, and Uranus and Neptune eventually said goodbye and left to return to their respective planets. Sometime during the night, Pluto had stepped out. It was then just the princess and the queen, the four inner warriors, Endymion, and his four warriors. The queen was conversing with Endymion about something quietly, while the princess and her friends were giggling about things that had gone on during the party.

"That was so much fun!" Jupiter said. She leaned in close to the group, "I didn't know Nephrite was such a good dancer!"

"Yeah." Venus agreed, blushing. "I couldn't stop staring into Kunzite's eyes!"

"Oh, hush, we don't want to hear that," Mars teased.

"Like you weren't all over Jadeite!" Venus exclaimed. Mars's eyes widened and she turned her head to look at where the generals stood; it looked like they hadn't heard them.

Just then Pluto, accompanied by Luna, cat and guardian, came in through the grand doors, both of their faces full of worry.

"Queen Serenity!" The cat exclaimed, bowing her head before the queen, Pluto doing the same.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Queen Serenity asked, bending down to be closer to Luna but looking up at Pluto.

"About an hour ago I sensed something was wrong with the normal stream of time," Luna explained.

"But there was nothing wrong with the Time Gate. No one was trying to get through." Pluto continued. "It might have had something to do with all the recent disturbances in the Cauldron, but that is definitely not my area of expertise. The two of us have been investigating..."

"It seems like a force from the future has joined with the Dark Kingdom," Luna went on. "Though it appears more like they are trying to bring this evil to the future, not come to the past themselves, but this could always change."

"There, unfortunately, are no forces at that time who can wipe out the darkness." Pluto said. She gave the queen a look that only the two of them really knew the meaning of. "They do not know it yet, but the people of that time need our help."

"If they need people to fight for them-" Kunzite started. Endymion held up a hand.

"This does not concern us," Endymion told his comrade kindly. "People of Earth don't have the powers needed."

"The future?" The queen raised an eyebrow. She looked somewhere distant, then nodded. "Where is it?" she asked.

"England. Hogwarts." Luna told her.

"Hogwarts?" Serenity pondered. "Really? How far in the future?"

"The very end of the twentieth century," Pluto said.

"That's quite close to when I visited," The queen said. "And isn't that...when the so called Dark Lord comes to power?"

"If I remember correctly," Pluto said, a little ashamed that she knew so much of the future.

"You've visited the future?" The younger Serenity asked, eyes wide with amazement. "What's a Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards," The queen explained. "I visited, yes, about forty years before the end of the twentieth century."

"That's quite a while in the future." Mercury said quietly.

"Do you need us to fight?" Mars asked the queen.

"The future..." Jupiter said to herself. "But, aren't we needed here?"

"But the forces have darkness have spread to another time, it's our responsibility to end them!" Venus spoke up as leader of the four inner warriors. "My queen, we will go wherever we are needed."

The queen looked at her daughter, who was remaining quite calm though this. The older Serenity did not know exactly what lay in store for the future of their kingdom, but, though she remained optimistic in the long term of things, at the moment things were not safe. There were attacks weekly; it was surprising there was not one that night, when so many members of royalty were in one location. Her daughter, the most important thing to her...she worried constantly for her.

"Serenity?" The queen asked her daughter. "How would you like to go on your first mission without me?"

"Ah!" The princess's face lit up. "It's a little scary to think about, but I would love to help in any way I could!"

"We'd protect her of course!" Mars spoke up.

"My queen..." Pluto said softly, she had a feeling of what the queen was planning.

"Yes, that will work nicely. Setsuna, Luna?" The queen asked.

"Yes, My Lady?" Luna asked.

"If it wouldn't be a problem, could you go to that time and tell them were coming?" She asked gently. "I shall give you something for the headmaster."

"I'm sure he remembers you well, my queen." Luna said.

"It would be no trouble," Pluto said, giving a short bow and picking up Luna in her arms. "We will be back as early as possible."

"Be safe," The queen called after the two as they left the ballroom.

"They know of us down there?" asked the younger Serenity.

"The Moon Kingdom isn't a secret to those of our types." Queen Serenity said, smiling slightly.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was in her office, hunched over her desk. The light was low and her back did hurt, but she was so close to being done with the last of the letters assigning who was to be that year's head boy, head girl, and prefects. Everything was oddly quiet, as it normally was during the summer months when only a few of the professors were there. Suddenly, from beneath the crack of her door, there was a flash, a shining sort of noise, and then it settled as soon as it came. McGonagall got up just as the door opened to Sailor Pluto, time staff in one hand and Luna in her other, clutched safely to her chest.

"You're-" McGonagall looked at her clothes and the mark on her head. "One of the warriors from the Silver Millennium?"

"I am the guardian of time, Sailor Pluto," the green-haired warrior nodded, "And this is Queen Serenity the third's guardian, Luna. I do hope we're not intruding? We need to speak to the headmaster."

"No, not at all," The professor said. "Dumbledore is actually expecting you,"

"Oh?" Pluto said. "Well, it is the great Albus Dumbledore, after all..."

"Yes, he does have his ways," McGonagall muttered, half bemused and half annoyed.

The deputy headmistress led the warrior and the cat up two flights of stairs, to a grand statue where she muttered a phrase that made no sense to the two, and then finally led them up the newly-revealed staircase.

Most of the things in Dumbledore's grand office were foreign to the two from the past. Though they were usually composed (especially when conducting business), they had to stop and stare at all of the various gadgets whizzing and whirring, the numerous shining things adorning the office, the portraits that followed their movements and whispered to one another about their appearance, and finally their eyes shifted to the tall man standing before the great desk, his beard and hair long and silver and his robes grand. On one side of him was a birdcage, where a grand red phoenix sat. On his other stood a man all in black, his glare casting an obvious judgement on the two newcomers.

"Ah, Lady Pluto! And Luna!" Dumbledore greeted them with a smile. "It is good to see you again!"

"And you as well," Luna said, jumping from Pluto's arm and walking towards the old wizard.

"We have something for you, from Queen Serenity...she has a request of sorts..." Pluto said, retrieving the letter the queen had written and giving it to Dumbledore.

As he skimmed it, Pluto couldn't help but be bothered by the way the man in black was staring. She had not seen him before, but he was in some ways familiar. But his harsh glare...it was more then unsettling. She gripped her staff even tighter.

"...come to Hogwarts," Dumbledore finished quietly. He stared at the letter a bit more before placing it on his desk.

"Who is to come to Hogwarts?" The man in black asked Dumbledore sharply.

"Apparently some of the great forces of evil from the Silver Millennium have been forced into our own time, Severus." Dumbledore told him. "This isn't something you would know about, is it?"

"It is not," The man called Severus said. He looked almost taken back at this news. "The mark has been acting up more then usual, of course, but...I don't think anyone knew about this..."

"The mark, headmaster?" Pluto asked.

"I am very sure who would bring your dark forces to this time. It is foolish, just as he is. He goes by Lord Voldemort, and I am not sure how much you know of him, being the guardian of time."

"Not much," Pluto said. "Only that he is the most evil wizard of this time."

"Indeed," Dumbledore continued. "And – forgive me for not introducing you earlier – this is Professor Severus Snape. He was once one of Voldemort's followers, but has now turned spy for us."

Once being a follower of a dark wizard, that would explain his appearance, Pluto thought.

"Now, the Queen has volunteered her own warriors to come to this time, as well as her daughter, heir to the throne." Dumbledore explained to Snape and McGonagall. "They are to stay within the school as students, as she believes it will be safest for both her daughter and the students here. They will be learning our magic, as well as investigating and ridding our time of an enemy who should not be here."

"That cannot happen!" Snape shouted so suddenly that even the calm phoenix was startled. "She-they cannot come here!"

"Severus, what ever is the matter?" McGonagall asked, half concerned and half annoyed.

Even he seemed to be stumped for a good reason for a moment, as he said nothing and merely stared at Luna. "Those people, coming into this school, disturbing the classes-"

"I hardly see how we will be a disturbance," Pluto said, quite confused.

"If their enemy is not supposed to be in this time then neither are they!" Snape finished. Pluto honestly felt a bit offended. Then again, in the time where she and Luna came from people of Earth seemed to hate them just the same. Had times not changed?

"Severus," Dumbledore turned to the man, and the two seemed to share a glance that only the two men could understand. Snape sighed, straightened up, and crossed his arms tightly across his chest. Dumbledore turned back to address Luna and Sailor Pluto. "I will do everything I can where security and secrecy is concerned. However, there is a very good chance that it will be made known that the warriors – the great princesses of the past – will be attending Hogwarts."

"Yes, about that..." Luna started. The cat gave a look to Pluto before continuing. "Maybe...this is a long shot, but...well, we know that, in this time, the Moon Kingdom does not exist."

"That is correct," Professor McGonagall said after a moment.

"However," Pluto continued. "As of now, only myself, Luna, and the Queen know of this fact. It was an accident that we found out, Queen Serenity was reading some texts when she visited here and found this information. Maybe this is impossible, but it is imperative that the others who come here do not find out."

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Snape asked her, nothing but bitterness in his voice. "Take every book about the Moon Kingdom from the library? Put a spell on any new book written so that those of the royal lines can't read them? Bewitch all of our students to forget what they are saying if they try to discuss it?"

"I know it's a lot to ask, and probably something that cannot happen." Pluto said.

"We'll see what can be done." Dumbledore assured the two.

"Thank you, headmaster." Luna said.

"I have to admit, I find myself a little excited at this news," Dumbledore chuckled.

"As do we," Luna smiled. "And we'll do everything possible to be as prepared as possible."

"The princesses of the inner solar system from one thousand years ago at Hogwarts..." McGonagall mused. "If this does get out, I imagine they'll be more talked about then Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" asked Luna.

"When he was only a baby, his parents were killed by You-Know-Who. But when he tried to kill him, he survived and caused Voldemort to disappear up until last year when he was revived." McGonagall explained. "He's the boy who lived!"

"Hmm. Interesting, I shall have to research this person." Pluto murmured. "Now, I do believe we've taken up more time then we should have, so we shall be taking our leave."

"You're welcome anytime," Dumbledore smiled.

"We will see you soon, then." Luna smiled back at the old wizard as she jumped onto Pluto's shoulder. Pluto tapped her staff three times on the ground and then the two were gone.

"Severus, what do you have against those girls coming here?" McGonagall asked. "They can only help the Order, and the world they live in now must be constantly plagued by wars."

Snape did not answer, he merely sighed and left Dumbledore's office quickly, boots clicking on the stone floor.

* * *

The younger Serenity was more then pleased when her mother confirmed the news. The two were strolling through the gardens when Luna found them and said the man named Dumbledore was happy to allow them to stay. Not only was she going to Earth, but going into the future to study a type of magic that she normally would not have been able to learn.

"Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and Pluto will be going with you, and be in your class at Hogwarts." The queen told her.

"Pluto? Isn't she a little too old?" The princess asked.

"I'm sure people will believe she's just tall." The Queen said with a gentle smile. "She'll just be there to keep another eye on you and whatever the Dark Kingdom is planing, and to report back to me."

"What about Endymion?" Serenity asked suddenly, even though she knew she shouldn't. The one thing that had bothered her, been at the back, front, sides, top, bottom, and every crevice of her mind...Endymion. Her lover. Her life. If she couldn't see him…

"Endymion and yourself won't be able to…see each other as much." Serenity said trying to say it in a tone that would not sound too saddening. She had tried her best to accept that her only daughter was in love with an Earthling, but in no way would she ask him to go as well. "You can still write him letters, however. They can travel through time with a certain spell. And you will return for Christmas, I'm sure."

"I guess as long as I can know what he says and that he loves me...It's all right with me." The younger Serenity said to herself, staring off into the fields of flowers. She knew she had a mission, her first mission. She had to put her feelings aside, and start looking towards the day she would one day be queen and would need to go to places and be apart from the people she loved for a while.

"You'll probably need to study so you won't be behind." The Queen said with a slight smile. "I have a stash of books in my room, books from the future. They can tell you about things that exist there, so you won't be so surprised."

"Mama, you've been to the future...how different is it?" The blonde asked.

"Well..." The queen thought. "I went about forty years before the time you'll be going, and a lot of advances have been made since then. But...the world is not so green as the Earth you look down at now. There are more buildings and so many more people. Witches and wizards do not tell people without magic – they call them muggles – about their powers. People are a bit more greedy, and do not appreciate the small things."

"It sounds a little scary," Serenity noted.

"But you're going to have so much fun," The queen smiled. "You're going to meet so many people, see things, learn spells. I promise you will enjoy it."

The princess smiled, eager again to take on whatever was going to be thrown at her. She kissed her mother on the cheek and announced that she was going to study with Makoto.

One quick trip thought the Interplanetary Transport System (ITS for short, an invention of Pluto's) and Serenity was on the large planet of Jupiter. At the royal palace, she was instantly greeted by many and safely escorted to the princess of Jupiter who had made a lot of snacks for no one in particular and offered them to Serenity. As with the other princesses of the inner solar system, Serenity could act a bit differently around Makoto. When safely in her friend's bedroom, away from the ever-watching eyes of society, she ate like there was no tomorrow, in a very un-princess like manner. She was exited, she couldn't help it. It was only once she was out of the public eye, anyways, and Makoto would not judge her.

"So, princess, are you going to choose a new name?" Jupiter asked.

"What?" asked the princess with a mouth full of cookies. _No, that's bad_, she said to herself. She looked at the food in front of her and pushed it aside.

"A new name. Didn't the queen tell you? Our names sound a little weird to them in England."

"No..." Serenity blinked. "So instead of Makoto your name is..."

"Lita. Sounds kinda strong, don't you think?" Makoto asked as she flexed her bicep and laughed.

"Hmm...Lita...I like that one." Serenity smiled.

"Actually, I think yours should stay Serenity." Lita said. "It's not as foreign sounding, and it would be a shame to hide your claim to the stars and planets."

"It would be something else to take with me from home…" Serenity nodded. "Though I don't think we're supposed to tell anyone that we're, you know, not from that time."

"Ami was just going to change a letter to make it A-M-Y," Makoto continued, "Rei would respell her make to Raye, Minako was just going to take off the "ko" of her name to make Mina." The Jupiter Princess said.

"I wonder what Setsuna is going to be," Serenity thought. She realized it was rare for her to call the guardian of time "Setsuna," the two of them were not so close. Serenity picked up a few books Makoto had on the table. They were all bound in an odd sort of way.

"These were given to me by Rita," Makoto said, speaking of the girls' personal tutor. "Apparently she got to go with Serenity when she went to the future, and brought back a ton of books."

"_A History of Magic_..." Serenity read. "_Hogwarts: A History_...definitely looking forward to reading this one."

"She also bought some textbooks as well. People our age would normally be in fifth year, so I figure we should start learning all these basic spells."

"Wait, we're going to be in fifth year?" Serenity said picking up _Standard Book of Spells_ off the table. "But we don't even have wands! Witches and wizards need their wands! How can we practice without them?"

"Well, that's why we're studying really, really hard." Makoto said with a laugh. Serenity laughed as well, but ceased quickly. Bad thoughts crept into Serenity's mind, as bad thoughts normally do when one is trying to avoid them.

"Hey, you okay princess?" Makoto asked.

"Are you sad?" Serenity asked. "About leaving both your home and the guy you like-"

"I don't like Nephrite that much!" Makoto exclaimed, her face red. After a pause, they both laughed. "Yeah, I am kind of sad, but…"

"We just need to do it, don't we?" Serenity finished.

"Everything will be fine!" Makoto assured the blonde. "We'll make a ton of friends and learn a whole lot of spells, taking care of this bad guy will be a breeze, and then we can return home."

"It does sound like a lot of fun," Serenity smiled. "Maybe, for once, I can fight!"

* * *

It was about a month later when, after many goodbyes, countless hugs and one banquet, the six girls and their two cats were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron wearing robes in the color of their home planets. They had arrived the day before, trunks and all, and had already made the rounds window shopping through both Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley – though they only stayed in the latter for a grand total of ten minutes. Everything was new to them and amazing.

The girls were sipping their breakfast tea, Amy and Setsuna reading the wizarding paper, the _Daily Prophet_. Mina and Raye were people watching. Lita was going over the list of things that remained to be purchased, and Serenity was finishing a letter off to Endymion.

"We don't want to waste the day," Setsuna said, folding up her paper. "We have to finish up the rest of our shopping before tomorrow."

"Oh, Setsuna, you never told us what your name was going to be." Said Luna, who was on the table next to Serenity.

"I haven't decided yet." The older woman said simply, standing up, prompting the others to do the same.

"But...but people are going to ask what your name is, and when were sorted into houses, there going to ask for your name!" Mina said.

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's just get our things." She said. Setsuna led the way out to the enchanted stone wall which opened in front of them, revealing Diagon Alley in all of its busy, bustling glory. Both Setsuna and Serenity had most of their things, so the two parted from the rest of the group, who still had to buy most of the things off of their lists.

"All that's left for you is a wand, yes?" Setsuna asked the moon princess. "I have been told to let you buy and owl and a broom, and all the books you want while we are here."

"A broom?" Serenity exclaimed. She had always wondered what it would be like to ride one. "Do they let students have them?"

"To play Quiddich." Setsuna supplied.

"Oh yes!" Exclaimed the princess, clapping her hands together softly as she recalled what she had read of the sport. Serenity was currently in something of a wonderful, whimsical daze. She had books of potions, spells, and beasts swarming in her head, along with the fact that she was overwhelmed by the place buzzing with people. Never before had she been in a city with so much color and noise. It was truly amazing.

"Come on, let's go get wands." Setsuna said, leading Serenity toward the very old shop. Luna jumped off of Serenity's shoulder and told the two she would wait outside.

Serenity and Setsuna went in the small shop and waited for Mr. Olivander to show up. Serenity sat on a small chair looking at the wand in the window. It was rather dusty. She looked to the counter to see if Mr. Olivander was there. Confirming he wasn't, she looked back to the wand to find that, somehow, it was no longer dusty. She reached to it and when her hand had almost touched it...

"Hello, there!" A bright voice called. Serenity nearly fell off the chair.

"Are you alright?" Setsuna asked quietly to her charge. Serenity looked at her to see that she was not startled by Mr. Olivander's presence.

"Here to get wands? Of course you are! So, what's your name?" He asked Setsuna.

"Trista." She said calmly. Serenity blinked, the name was foreign to her but it kind of fit Setsuna.

"Alright, try this." The older man took out a long box and opened it slowly. "10 inches, ebony and phoenix feather. Good for Transfiguration." Trista picked up the wand and gave it an eloquent swish. A hazy purple beam shot out of it and surrounded her, like a cat wrapping its tail around its master.

"Wow! Se- Trista, that was amazing!" Serenity said from the chair. She had looked so right when she waved the wand. The blonde suddenly wondered if her wand waving would look unprofessional. She had never even been allowed to hold a scepter.

"Well, I say, you must be one of the quickest customers I've ever had." Olivander said happily. "I was pretty sure about it though. Usually I'd have to do the measurements, you know, arm length, height, shoulder to elbow and such…" He prattled on while Trista paid him and then sat on the chair as Serenity approached him. Her wand was more difficult to find than Trista's. Numerous tries of useless swishing led Serenity to thinking.

"Um, excuse me, but is that wand in the window for sale?" The princess asked. "It looks quite nice."

"Well...yes it is...but I don't suggest you try it." Olivander said, the spark in his eye suddenly dimmer. "Though..." He walked from behind the counter, clamoring over the pile of wands that had not chosen Serenity. He picked up the long wand gently, as if it were made of glass, and seemed to notice that it had somehow become spotless, as if it had not been sitting in the window for decades. "...Curious..." He muttered. "It seems this wand has chosen you without it even meeting your touch."

"It has?" Serenity asked, quite happy at the thought that her search would be over. "But, why did you tell me not to try it?"

"Because...that wand was only half made by me...the other half was made by someone very powerful. In the past I had tried to sell it, but it injured most anyone who would even touch it, so I just set it in the window, as it is most beautiful. But then..." Olivander stared at the blonde, a look that made the girl more then slightly uncomfortable. "...It's you. Of course it chose you! You're Serenity, aren't you?"

"You know me?" Serenity asked, quite shocked.

"This wand was one of few made by Queen Serenity when she came to this place...many years ago..." Olivander said fondly. "She said she she wished one day she could give her daughter a wand of her own...she must have made this wand just for you."

"Mama did?" Serenity said, taken aback. Had her mother known one day she would be coming to this time? Olivander was holding out the long wand to her. Serenity took it just as gently, and with that one touch she knew her search was over. It was warm, she felt something, almost like what one felt when giddy in love. Serenity gripped it lightly between her thumb, middle finger, and ring finger, and watch as she was surrounded by a sort of whiteness, a pureness. Olivander let out a laugh of marvel.

"You know, you look like her." He said. "Queen Serenity, I mean…just like she used to."

"She came down about forty years ago, was it not?" Trista asked.

"Oh, when I was just starting in this shop, my old one had been burned down thanks to an explosion from the apothecary..." Ollivander turned his head towards the wall and his eyes became distant, a small smile on his lips. "She was here for some other reason, but once she realized what was going on in the world, she joined Dumbledore in his search for You-Know-Who, you know. Came in here to get a wand, and said none of mine were good enough! So, together, we created two wands…the prototype of her own is the one you hold. Fourteen Inches. Cherrywood, with a fusion of dragon heartstring and phoenix feather." He added. "She stayed for quite some time…came back again and again, and we made a few more wands, the search for You-Know-Who was not very fruitful at that time of course…" His smile grew wider, and the two girls knew that the old man must have had, at the least, a crush on the queen.

"I'm so glad to have this wand," Serenity smiled earnestly. "It's like she really did make this just for me."

"I am sorry for what the press is saying," Olivander said offhand, still thinking of the past as he started to straighten up.

"The press?" Trista repeated, her voice so sharp that it snapped Olivander out of his reverie.

"You haven't heard?" He asked. "Spreading nasty rumors, aren't they? Treating people from other planets as if they were not humans! All thanks to that damned Rita Skeeter's additions to the book-"

"There's a book, too?" Trista was clearly exasperated. "I guess it was too much to ask, that news of our arrival would get out."

"It has gotten out, it's quite the event!" The old man said. "The book is called "The Legend of the Moon Kingdom," it's supposed to be a complete history from the very beginning of the Silver Millenium but...around the era you girls are from, the book starts getting a little inaccurate and gossipy. They're selling it at Flourish and Blotts if you'd like a look." Ollivander told them.

"I suppose we should have expected this," Trista sighed. "It matters not. We just can't work undercover now. Serenity, we need to be going."

"Um," Serenity had, for the last few minutes been trying to pay Mr. Olivander.

"No, no charge for you." He smiled. "That wand is something that has always been yours."

"Oh...thank you so much!" Serenity exclaimed. "Would you like me to tell my mother you said hello?"

"Y-yes, please!" Ollivander smiled as he rushed up to her to shake her hand. "And tell her she's welcome any time!"

"He was really nice!" Serenity said when she and Trista were back on the street, Luna back in Serenity's arms to avoid being stepped on.

"Very nice…I wonder if he and your mother ever-"

"Setsuna!" Serenity was shocked and laughing at the same time.

"Well, the way he talked about her was very devoted…" Trista laughed as well. "Not that I can blame him since I really _am_ devoted to her, but…perhaps he's your real father?"

"No way!" Serenity exclaimed, giggling. The two walked in silence for a minute, ogling the stores and unfamiliar items.

"Serenity?" Trista asked in a more serious tone. "Have you heard from the king lately? Perhaps, before we left?"

"Father? I actually saw him a few months ago!" Serenity smiled fondly. "He seemed well. He brought me some gifts from all the places he's been!"

"How is that going for him?" Trista asked.

"Alright, I guess." Serenity shrugged. Trista did not ask any more, she did not want to make the princess sad. The blonde stopped walking and looked around her. "So, they wrote a book about us? I thought no one was supposed to know we were coming."

"That was the plan but...six princesses from one thousand years ago, attending Hogwarts? No doubt the information just got in the wrong hands and spread." Trista sighed. "Someone must have let it slip, and someone seems to be spreading some nasty lies."

"Someone?" Serenity nodded her head.

"When I find whoever that is..." Trista started. Serenity's eyes widened; Pluto was a very intimidating warrior.

"We gotta go find this book!" Serenity supplied happily, distracting the older woman. "Now where is that Blott place...? I bet not many people know, you know...it's probably not a big of a deal as he made it seem."

They found the bookstore after a few more minutes, and were taken aback by not one, but two huge displays advertising the tome. Serenity purchased a copy, along with a few other books that looked interesting, then set off to look for owls. Serenity skimmed the pages while they walked.

"Some of this stuff isn't right at all!" Serenity complained. "I know these dates are wrong...and my grandmother never outright launched an attack against Earth!" She flipped to the inside cover to see the authors and interviews that had been done in the many years of the book's production. _"Miranda Goshawk: 1992, Suiri Contexts: 1993, Julie Biro: 1994, Rita Skeeter: 1995."_

"I am not haughty!" Serenity gasped, becoming more enraged as she read the introduction more carefully. "Am I?"

"Of course not!" Luna asked. "A bit scatterbrained at times, but…"

"I'm really trying not to be." Serenity said, now a bit put out.

"I'm sorry, Princess." Luna apologized, rubbing her face against Serenity's. "I was kidding. You really have become much more ladylike and regal in the past few years."

"Like your mother." Trista added. Hearing that made the moon princess glow, her mother was her greatest idol. Serenity started blindly skimming through pages, stopping at an illustration here or there, until she reached the last few chapters. The page numbers were the only thing on those pages; the rest were completely blank. Trista noticed this and gave a sigh of relief; it seemed something, albeit something small, had been done, and Serenity would not find out about the end of the Silver Millennium just yet.

In the owl shop, Trista picked out a small tawny owl for the moon princess, surprising her with it as she exited the shop. "Her name is Rini." Trista told her, watching Serenity smile at the little owl. "It sounds a little like your name, don't you think?"

"Oh hello there, Rini…" Serenity cooed to the bird. Luna looked at the bird, a bit jealous. "Is she already trained? Can I let her out?" Serenity didn't even have to ask, Rini perked up and eagerly began fluttering about in her cage. The latch must not have been properly shut, as her wing somehow managed to get the door open. The owl fluttered about, staring at Serenity for a moment before flying off.

"No!...Rini!" Serenity and Trista ran after the bird, the former almost crying at the thought of losing the defenseless owl that Trista had just given her. Luckily, Trista was much taller and saw her fly into the storeroom of a broom shop. "Rini? Rini?" Serenity called into the near darkness of the room, crowded with hundreds of brooms and accessories. Someone must have heard them, as a burly man came from another door.

"Who are you? _Lumos_." He asked, the spell illuminating the room. "If you want to buy something, there's a front of the store devoted to that very purpose."

"My owl, she flew back into here...Rini! There you are! Don't do that again!" Serenity tried to get her back on her shoulder, but the owl flew onto one of the brooms on a high shelf. As the two girls tried to get the owl to come to them, the storekeep seemed to be staring at them, no longer annoyed but just in wonder.

"You're her, aren't you?" The man asked as Serenity was carefully closing the latch, owl finally inside of her cage. "You're the moon princess!"

"I...yes?" Serenity said, taken aback that he knew her. Did her mother visit this man as well? Or did that book really sell that many copies?

"You know, too?" Trista snapped, in her defensive mode. The man now looked a bit smaller.

"What's your problem? Everyone knows, of course!" He insisted. "It's all right there, in that book you're holding! The forward."

Serenity opened the book up again, this time flipping through single pages carefully. It was there, one of the first pages even before the index in red ink. The two girls held a side of the book, Luna also climbed to where she could see, and even Rini moved forward in her cage as if she could understand what was happening. It said something about the authenticity, the years spent on the book, the interviews…

"Wait, here-" Trista pointed and read, "_This book could not have been published at this time if it were not for Rita Skeeter and her drive to get it done in this year. It is in fact Ms. Skeeter who discovered through inside sources that, yet again, more royals from the kingdom - the last Princess Serenity and some of her guards, to be exact - are coming to the present. This time, however, they are attending Hogwarts as students. Ms. Skeeter not only wanted to provide the real story of the kingdom and its legacy, but educate parents and officials and let them be the judges on whether their children should be allowed near thee sometimes dangerous aliens_."

"What?" Serenity exclaimed. "This sound like we're terrible monsters! Is this what Mr. Olivander said was in the press?"

"Princess, calm down." Luna said, though she too was quite mad. Trista wasn't even speaking. "I'm sure no one will believe this."

"So...you are the princess?" The man spoke up.

"Yes, but please don't tell me you believe this book!" Serenity exclaimed. The man stared at her, and then got on his knees and bowed. Serenity flushed red. "Please, please don't do that! I am just a normal witch right now."

The man was smiling as he got up off of the floor and brushed off his robes. "Wait right here!" he instructed. After searching through some of the brooms, he carried one towards her, one Serenity had not seen in the front display. It was made out of light-colored wood with a glossy finish, and in gold lettering it said 'Moonrider' with a crescent moon at the end.

"Moonrider?" Serenity read.

"I want you to be the first to try it!" He said quite happily. "The least I can do is give you your broom for free!" He smiled.

"I can't take it for nothing!" The princess instead. She started to pull her change purse from her robe.

"It's in change for me not bowing." The shopkeep said with a smile. After a moment, Serenity smiled and agreed. Now with broom in one hand and owl cage in the other (and cat on shoulder), Serenity set off behind Trista.

"I cannot believe this." Trista finally said as they drew close to the Leaky Cauldron. "I cannot believe...these lies...and no one has stopped them!"

"Maybe someone tried?" Serenity suggested. "From the tone of this Skeeter woman's writing, she seems like a very catty sort of person. I bet she pulled a lot of strings."

Trista stopped in her tracks and looked at the moon princess. "I...admire how calm you're being right now." She smiled.

"I'm really not calm at all," Serenity admitted. "But, everything will work out. We'll find a way."

Trista had to laugh, she relieved Serenity of her broom and owl, carrying it inside the pub for her.

An hour or so later, the day started to grow dark, and the rest of their party returned. The six returned to their rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, where Serenity and Setsuna recounted their adventures and the passage from the book. Amy and Raye apparently had med some students in Madame Malkins who told them a lot about the school, and Lita and Mina were sharing some of their leftover candy. They compared their wands to one another's, and could not stop talking about all the various little things that had caught their eye, things that to the normal witch or wizard were probably boring and common. It soon because late, and they all climbed into their beds, and slept. Or tried to, as the excitement kept them awake, as excitement usually does.

* * *

This chapter was revised as of 7/9/09...and now revised as of 7/6/11 (hah, almost two years later!). I find that this is the chapter I keep editing most...


	2. Not So Famous

Alrighty! This chapter has undergone '08 renovations as well!

Thank God...

* * *

"Princess! Princess!" Raye's voice could be heard lightly in Serenity's sleeping mind.

"What..." The blonde slowly opened her eyes to see her friend standing over her, already dressed.

"Princess, wake up."

"Since when do you call me Princess?" Serenity smiled sleepily. It was an inside joke between the two where Rei had said she would never call her "Princess" or "Lady," even though her status required her to do so quite often.

"I don't know. Wake up. Were gonna be late!" Raye exclaimed, yanking open the curtains.

"I'll get up if you shut up and stop calling me Princess." She said whilst yawning.

"Okay. But I'll be back in ten minutes so don't even try to go back to sleep." Raye warned her as she walked out the door. Serenity instantly jumped up. The truth was she had been awake for a while and was trying to go back to sleep. Raye, of course, interrupted her.

Her mind had been racing ever since she returned to her room the previous night. What was she going to wear? Was everyone going to realize who she was? Would she be liked or snubbed?

When Raye returned, she found Serenity dressed in a pink tee-shirt and jeans, brushing her hair, slightly biting her lip in thought.

"Ready?"

"Yeah...hold on..."

* * *

One of Serenity's fears was coming true. At the train station, people kept pointing at her, some even bowing a little. They knew.

"Serenity, you should have worn your cloak, the muggles are getting suspicious!" Lita said.

"No!" she whined. "It's way too hot!"

"Then at least keep it down!" Raye muttered.

"All right…yes, I'm sorry." Serenity nodded. She wanted to be what the type of person that her mother was. "So, how do we do this?" They were standing between the nine and ten.

"Come on!" Trista walked into the wall, pushing her luggage, and disappeared.

"Oh, wow!" Serenity admired. She pushed her luggage in, followed by Amy, Raye, and Lita. Artemis hopped off Mina's shoulder and walked in, followed by his owner.

Close by, a boy with rather untidy hair and a lightning-shaped scar who was happy to not have all eyes on him for once was pushing his luggage. Behind him followed a bushy haired brunette and a tall redhead, both pushing luggage as well.

"Hey, look." Said Hermione, pointing at the group of princesses. Whereas most people had to take a running start to get onto the platform, those girls with rather odd hair just casually walked in. And wasn't it a bit odd that the cat did so, too?

"That was weird." Said Ginny, Ron's little sister.

"Ginny!" her mom scolded, "Don't call people weird."

"So where do we sit?" Amy asked Raye conversationally. They walked into a compartment in the back and sat down, making themselves comfortable. Of course, none of them had ever been on a train before and many of the things there baffled even Amy. It was slightly overwhelming.

"I'm hungry!" Serenity whined, quickly covering her mouth as she realized she said that out loud. Everyone sighed as the train gave a shake (which startled them) and began to pull out of the station.

"Excuse me, may we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Asked a boy with hair like Raye's but darker.

"Of course!" Amy smiled brightly. He and two other teens came in.

"...now where'd I put my wand...?"Serenity muttered, fumbling through her bags.

"So you aren't first years, are you?" Ron asked, taking out a wrapped up sandwich from his bag.

"I guess you could say we're transfer students." Lita said.

Upon finding the object, Serenity took it out and gave it a small twirl, producing a small slice of white cake on a doily. This made Hermione's eyes widen and she whispered something to Harry about how that wasn't possible, but maybe it would be possible if...Harry didn't listen to the rest.

"Anyone want some cake? It seems that's the only spell I can do."

"We'll take some." Said a voice. A small black cat poked it's head out of a bag.

"They...TALK!" said the astonished redhead.

"What, don't they talk down here? I thought this was a magic school." Mina said. "And by the way, I'm Mina Aino."

"Trista Meioh."

"I'm Amy Anderson."

"Raye Hino, nice to meet you all."

"Lita Kino."

"And I'm Serenity." She said. She swished her wand and two pieces of cake appeared.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasly."

"Harry Potter." No one said anything. Harry liked the absence of not being famous.

"And this is all you can do?" Raye asked Serenity after another piece of cake came out.

"Um, let me think..." she concentrated and swished her wand again, allowing a picture of Endymion to fly out.

"How odd…" she quickly got some parchment and scribbled some stuff down, sending it off with Rini.

"Actually, Raye, it's very good that she can do magic without an incantation - that's very advanced." Amy said. "I can do a few spells, mostly ice based, of course, but even I have trouble with re-organizing particles to make cake."

"I didn't think that was possible!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I thought it would be a first thought." Lita wondered, not meaning to sound as demeaning as she did.

Hermione, who was for once feeling stupid, pulled out a copy of '_Legends of the Moon Kingdom._'

"Don't believe every thing you read. Someone messed that book up bad and I think it was that Goshawk woman." Serenity said. Hermione turned to the front cover and read it. She didn't say anything, merely cleared her throat and returned to the page she was on.

"Oh, yeah. What ever happened to her?" Ron asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Oops. Must have left her at home." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Huh?" Lita asked.

"It's nothing." She quickly became absorbed in her book, and the two boys taught the others how to play Exploding Snap.

"Hey, you know she's coming here, the Moon Princess, I mean, and at Christmas break they're going to have a big ball! She's going to come in beautiful carriages with her mysterious female guardians- warriors who will protect her from anything." Hermione said.

"Almost anything." Serenity corrected. Raye lightly hit her on the head.

"Wait…What...is that?" Harry asked, indicating her forehead where the symbol of the moon was.

"You aren't...by any chance...Princess Serenity!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ah, well, you were going to find out anyway later. Yes, I am Serenity, and these are my guardians."

"What!" They exclaimed, slightly bowing to her, not sure if they should do so.

"Please don't. I like it how no one recognizes me and asks if I'm all right every two seconds." she smiled. Harry immediately liked her for saying that.

"I'm sorry about your…you know, your mother." Ron said.

"What? What do you mean?" Serenity asked honestly. What was wrong with her mother?

"Ron!" Hermione pulled him over closer to her. She opened the book up to the last pages. "Read." And to himself he read:

_Queen Serenity was killed by the power of the Silver Crystal sealing everyone up and to earth in the late 20th century. Princess Serenity who has come straight from the past has no knowledge of this event. It is advised that no one tells her of this. __**It may distort the future.**_

"Oh."

Just then, the door slid open to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They looked over at Serenity and her group and then to the trio.

"Well, Potter, looks like your fan club is full. Too bad. I wanted to join." Serenity had no idea what he meant, but she wanted to stand up. She was a princess of a solar system, after all.

"Hey, I don't know what you're talking about, but At least there's more in ours then yours. Guess your not too popular." That started a long verbal fight between them. It ended when Hermione got up and hexed Crabbe, his face now hideously mutated. (More than usual.) Draco and his cronies took this opportunity to leave

'_That black-haired girl looks kind of cute, though…_' Draco thought, running out the door.

"Okay," said Trista like nothing happened. "Wanna play another game of exploding snap?"

"No, I think I'll study some." Amy said.

"I'm in!" Lita said.

"Amy...you don't have to study! That's why were going! To learn THERE!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yes, but if you don't study you'll be last in your class." she said

"I don't think I'll play. Serenity said. "I wanna read that moon book. See what else they messed up." Serenity told them.

"NO!" Ron exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. Hermione sighed, typical Ron.

"Uh...I mean, why don't you wait. The snack carts going to be here soon."

"Snacks? Food? Good, because I don't think my wand will make anything else!" she laughed. Trista whispered something to Raye.

"What? That wand is...oh, now Serenity is just the biggest bak- I mean with that wand you need to stop thinking about your stomach and focus on the bigger things in life!"

"Like what?"

"What we're here for. Remember." Lita said.

"You play Quiddich?" Harry asked to change the subject. He was getting very confused.

"I don't know! I just got my broom yesterday!" Serenity said.

"What type is it?" he asked knowing she would probably say a Firebolt.

"A Moonrider."

"A what?" Ron asked.

"A Moonrider. The guy said he wanted me to try it first. He said it was better than a...what'd he say it was Trista?"

"A Firebolt, Serenity."

"Oh, that's what Harry has! Maybe you can play on the Gryffindor team." Hermione said from her book.

"What can I be?" she asked.

"Were missing a Keeper and a Chaser. And a Captain, but that can be anyone."

"Sounds great!" Serenity said, now much more eager to reach Hogwarts.

After many games of exploding snap, The group pulled on their robes, packed up whatever they might have taken out from their bags, and prepared to disembark.

* * *

So, hmm. Not much updating to be done in this chapter, but that's alright. I didn't mess it up that badly the first time around I guess.


	3. All We Want is a Little Chat

Chapter 3 has been re-updated as of 6/30/09. Woot. People are still fave-ing and reviewing this story, I am happy :3

Also, regarding some first years in this chapter, please excuse their random Japanese names. As mentioned earlier, I was 11/12 when I wrote this, so, I was still in a weaboo phase and everything had to be Japanese. .

* * *

There was very little light at the train station. The sun had almost disappeared for good, and there were very few lamps to light the way. It was a sea of black; all of the students exiting the Hogwarts Express at once, wearing their best robes. There was excitement in the year, the new students wondering where it was they were going and if being sorted into their houses would be painful, the older students fretting over exams or wondering when they would be able to go to Hogsmeade. And for the first time in many years, the new students were not wondering "is Harry Potter here?" but rather, "are the princesses of the ancient Moon Kingdom here?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to wait for the horseless carriages, bidding the princesses farewell. They knew exactly where they were going. Serenity and her guardians, however, looked around, confused, envying the older students and their confidence, as well as their knowledge of the school.

"Um..."Serenity thought, "Mama never told me what to do..."

"Yes she did, Serenity." Said Trista.

"Oh, come on!" Raye yelled.

"Rei!" Serenity cried out in frustration. Unlike the other senshi, she was the least experienced when it came to, well, almost anything that didn't involve manners or the running of a kingdom. Though she was trying to stay as composed as possible, there were a million thoughts and possibilities running through her royal head, freaking her out.

"Serenity..." Amy said quietly, as a few heads turned from the waiting crowd, "Raye, remember...use the right name..."

"I think they sound about the same, though." Mina piped up.

"Right name!" exclaimed Serenity snapping out of her frantic worrying spell. "I remember! I kept forgetting the name of the professor! We were supposed to ask where Professor McGonagall is!"

"Oh...no…Serenity, do you remember what Hermione was telling us about her first year?" Lita asked, starting to panic a bit as well.

"Let's see" Serenity places a finger to her bottom lip in thought. "...She was nervous and scared on the train, she met Harry and Ron there, they rode little boats to a shore-like place and Hagrid led them in the castle...to Professor...McGonagall...oh..."

"Now what?" Lita asked softly. Trista bit her lip and thought.

"Well..." she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. She was the eldest of the group and gave herself the task of being their caretaker. "We...we could teleport ourselves over...although there are many risks...we might not even be able to do it; there are special wards here to prevent students and intruders from anything that could be harmful, although our powers should override them…then again, someone could see us...or-"

"Wait a minute." Serenity said.

"Here we go." said Raye.

"I have a point, listen. Anyway, what's the big deal if someone sees? I'm the princess of the moon." She said simply.

"Serenity, they don't know that! For all they know, we could be dark witches associated with Voldemort!" Raye said who was, like Trista, loosing her patience.

"But if they think that if we teleport, then how do they know we're not dark witches to begin with?" Mina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it is our only hope." Trista said. "We'll watch to see when the boats reach the shore, and then we'll teleport over."

The girls nodded in affirmation and found a spot where they could watch the boats. Unfortunately, someone was watching them.

* * *

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said. A bunch of scared first years looked silently around. Professor McGonagall looked around past them.

"Hagrid, where are..." she asked quietly.

"They weren't on the boats." He said. There was a bit of silence before she gave him a curt nod and started to lead the kids inside. Suddenly, there was a flash of warm light from behind them and a gravely splash.

"Wait!" Serenity, Trista, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina ran up the shore, trying not to slip on the small pebbles.

"Professors, I am Trista of the outer court; presenting Serenity and her inner court." The dark skinned girl announced, stepping forward.

"We're deeply sorry to have caused you any trouble." Serenity said honestly. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid bowed.

"Should we bow?" asked a short blond boy to a tall one with near white hair. The boy shrugged.

"We're all very happy that you could attend." said Professor McGonagall.

"And we're happy that you would allow us to join your fine school." Trista said professionally, smiling. Professor McGonagall led them inside.

"Hey...you don't think we're going to be put in different Houses...do you?" Mina asked quietly as they were led through the school's lowest level.

"I don't know." Trista said. "We're here to find some sort of evil. If they put us all in one House, we might not find it..."

"...But we have to protect Serenity." Lita finished for her.

"Raye, can you sense it?" Trista asked.

"I could sense it on the train...although that might just be Harry...his scar must hold traces of Voldemort…" she said softly as they were led into the small corridor.

"No, I can sense it now. It's here. Something big." Trista said.

"Me, too." Raye mouthed as Professor McGonagall led the crowd into the vast hall. Before Serenity and her court went inside, Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"Please wait here as the others are sorted. Professor Dumbledore will call for you when we are ready." And she left, closing the door behind her. Serenity immediately edged closer to the door. There was silence and then someone started to sing.

"Who's singing?" Mina asked them. When the singing was over and after a moment's applause, they heard McGonagall voice again.

"When I call your name, please come up and put on the hat...Adler, Moran?" There was a bit of silence, and then the voice that sang yelled out; "RAVENCLAW!"

"Sorting Hat." Amy told them.

"Ballt, Melissa?"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Serenity, Mina, and Lita looked through the space between the double doors as a girl with jet-black hair sat down at a table with a green banner (with a silver serpent in the middle) hanging lazily in the air above it.

"Brace, Akira?" the boy with blond hair who had whispered to his friend in the hall walked up.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Brace, Takeo?" a boy who was clearly Akira's brother with the same facial expression, yet long brown hair placed the hat over his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Carter, Kenji?" Akira Brace's friend walked up and put the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Debbs, Yuji?" A boy with long blond hair practically ran from the crowd to the stool, but before anything could happen, there was a crack like a whip, and in a split second, the floating candles in the great hall, the lanterns in the hallway; all the lights in Hogwarts were out. The younger students in the hall screamed, was this part of being sorted? The small crowd outside the door was having problems, also, as when the loud noise occurred, they all jumped and landed on top of each other.

"What was that?"

"Get off!"

"Ow! That HURT!"

"Sorry, Princess...if that was you..."

"Serenity- GET OFF!"

"You guys!" There was a bit of light as Lita held a ball of lightning in her hand. Serenity, who was on her stomach by Raye's feet stood up and created a ball of light. Raye made a ball of fire. Trista caught her eye as Raye nodded solemnly.

"Raye?" Amy asked.

"I don't mean to worry you or anything," she said quietly with a small tremble in her voice, "...but there's a bunch of Death Eaters in the castle."

"Besides Professor Snape? He's a spy, right?" Amy asked.

"Look out there, smart Ami-Chan. I recall Harry saying he was a sallow-skinned, hook-nosed, greasy-haired git. Do you see anyone out there like that?" Serenity asked. Amy looked inside at the head table which had now been illuminated by the teacher's wands. There was, at the end of the table, an empty seat.

"I bet he's with them." Mina said.

"How did they get in?" Lita hissed. "You said there were wards-"

"Oh, no..." Trista moaned quietly. "It must have been when we teleported, they must have somehow been able to get in!" She balled her hands up into fists.

"Don't blame yourself!" Amy tried to comfort her.

"Should we tell the headmaster?" Serenity asked.

"He's Dumbledore, Serenity." Trista said, trying to regain composure. "And I think they already know."

There were more screams from the Hall and maniacal laughter. The Death Eaters must have made their presence known.

"We have to help." Amy said. "The teachers probably can't do anything-"

"We can't just walk out there and fight!" Serenity said.

"We can and we are. Come on."

They crept inside, slowly slipping through the door on their hands and knees and hiding behind the Ravenclaw table. Their entrance did not go unnoticed; The Ravenclaw students in front of them quickly turned to look to see who was behind them, a few even jumping in surprise. The girls quickly motioned for them to turn around and face forward. Trista noticed that some of the teachers at the high table at the head of the room had noticed they had come in as well, but were more discreet about it.

It looked like a hostage situation, almost. There were five Death Eaters, fully robed and masked so not even a bit of their skin could be seen or even their gender known. Four of the Death Eaters had their wands pointed at one of the student tables; insurance so that the teachers would not do anything to harm them. The fifth Death Eater was in the middle of the room, sauntering towards the head table.

"Professors, do excuse my intrusion, I'll only be a moment." The Death Eater said as he turned his back on the teachers and scanned the students. "It should go without saying that if any of you," he turned his masked face back to the head table, "Should do anything to interfere, well, you'll have some very angry and hurt parents knocking at your door."

"You're a coward, Samus McAllen." Dumbledore said calmly. "Why have you interrupted our feast? What is it you hope to gain?"

"The Dark Lord just wanted to have a chat with a few of your new students...pity I don't see them." The Death Eater, Samus, said. "I don't see why you're so upset, here, Headmaster. I'm here in Hogwarts, with a wave of my wand I could kill anyone in here." With his chilling words, the students seemed to lose any breath they had and huddled closer to one another.

"You won't be killing anyone today, Samus." Professor Dumbledore stood up slowly. Samus swiveled around and pointed his wand at the old man. The four Death Eaters guarding the tables advanced slightly.

"Dumbledore, I'm a Death Eater. And I serve the Dark Lord. And here I am, _not _killing The Boy Who Lived. Isn't that a sign of my integrity?" Samus said with a laugh in his voice. "Really. Just a little chat with the princesses. Where have you hidden them?"

As the Death Eater and Dumbledore spoke, the aforementioned princesses waited for the right moment to strike. As they listened, they noticed an extremely short boy with a camera was crawling on the floor, towards the back door. He had almost made it, but suddenly one of the masked figures sealed the doors shut.

"You ain't goin' anywheres!" The Death Eater watching the Gryffindor table exclaimed, raising his wand as if he were about to strike.

"Get down!" Lita exclaimed. A Death Eater had shot a powerful wind, sending everyone flying back against the walls. An extremely scared looking boy near them started bleeding.

"Are you ok?" Amy whispered. The boy tried to push her away and stand up. Another Death Eater spotted the commotion and raised his wand, a ball of fire forming at the tip. Before any of the students or teachers could disarm him, he shot it towards the boy.

_Smack._

There was a noise like someone catching a baseball with their bare hands. Raye had caught the fire. She threw it back at the Death Eater, scorching its wrist.

"Reveal yourselves." Serenity said firmly, tired of waiting. She and the other princesses were now standing in full view. The hall had gone even more silent then before. Samus cast a wordless attack at them which was easily dodged. It was his way of testing to see if they were the real things.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence, princesses." He said. Serenity could even _hear_ him smirking under his mask.

"I don't know what it is you want from us, but you're not getting away with disturbing this traditional feast!" Serenity declared. "We will punish you!"

"You're not getting away with this!" Amy exclaimed.

"Really, you're misunderstanding me!" Samus exclaimed. "All the Dark Lord wants is-" He didn't really know why the Dark Lord wanted them or, hell, who they were or what they were capable of. He did know that they had otherworldly powers and he was warned into provoking them to reveal them.

Amy lifted a light blue pen into the air. "MERCURY POWER...MAKE-UP!" It happened in only a few seconds – she was lifted into the air slightly and enclosed in a cool blue wind. When she was back on the floor, she was wearing a blue sailor suit with a mini skirt. Across her forehead was a tiara with a single blue gem. She had on long gloves and high blue boots. The few people who knew who she was gasped. The other warriors had similar items and they too transformed into their other forms.

"MARS POWER...MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER POWER...MAKE-UP!"

"VENUS POWER...MAKE-UP!"

Raye, Lita, and Mina had done the same and had ended up in suits of red, green, and orange, respectively. They looked taller and more confident, more prepared for anything. It was the battle forms of the warriors from the Silver Millennium, the forms they took on when they were able to use powers unlike any magic.

"Stay here. We'll take care of this." Mercury told Serenity and Trista. Trista had been on the verge of transforming, but accepted the inner senshi's order. Instead, in her hand, where there once was a pen, there was now a giant staff that resembled a key. She pushed Serenity, who was also ready for her first fight, back, using her staff as a shield.

Sailor Mercury lifted a hand as bubbles surrounded her. "Bubbles..." she cupped her hands as the bubbles glowed brighter by the second. "Spray!" the bubbles flew from her hands and surrounded the Death Eaters.

"Jupiter!" Mercury yelled.

"Right! Thunder!" Waves of thunder and lightning struck the enemies, rendering them unconscious. Mars stepped up now, dashing across the row of Death Eaters, placing her paper wards on their masks.

"Trista, would you like to do us the favor of the unmasking?" Trista looked at the Death Eaters and throughout the room before leaving Serenity. She walked up to the dark wizards, ready to unmask, but she was interrupted by someone else who seemed to appear from nowhere. He simply walked through the mob of frozen Death Eaters, as if they did not matter or were not even there. This person was also robed and masked, but had some symbol of authority of the dark wizards and witches. With a simple wave of the hand, the senshi were sent flying back to Serenity, hitting the wall and falling unceremoniously onto the stone floor. Serenity now stepped forward, lifting a hand above her head. A bright light shone and she had also transformed, not into a warrior like the others but into the regal Princess Serenity. She had to do something, protect her friends and show that she wasn't just a airheaded princess. She walked over, mouth open to say something, but was also thrown back with a wave of the hand. This specific Death Eater was now focusing its attention on Harry. His scar had started to burn as it came closer and closer. The teachers were no longer held back and they all rushed out in a flurry – either to aid the students or towards Harry and the Death Eater. Pluto was close to stopping time when a voice that stopped all noise rang through the hall.

"Silence Glaive Enclose!" The Death Eater was sent back to the wall so violently that when he slid onto the floor, there was blood visible on the wall. He regained consciousness quickly and vanished in a flurry of sparks.. A portal formed above the student's heads and the Outer Senshi stepped out. These three were also in their warrior form, their colors were navy, aqua, and black. The smallest girl, the one in black, collapsed to the floor as soon as she exited the portal.

"We can't you alone without trying to be assassinated, can we, Princess?" Uranus said with a small smile.

"You didn't have to come you know. We were fine by ourselves." Pluto said, supporting Saturn who was worn out from her move.

"Yes, you were about to freeze time and kill yourself. What were we thinking?" Neptune said sarcastically.

"You should go, we're fine now." Serenity said. Honestly, she was embarrassed to have so many of her warriors around her and causing more commotion, especially the outer senshi, who, aside from Pluto, rarely helped her out in anything. But she quickly added, "But thank you for saving us!" so she did not appear rude.

"Right, but at least let us see who was behind this. Setsuna?" Neptune asked.

"Trista." she corrected Neptune, "And..." Pluto lifted a finger and the masks flew up. Harry and almost everyone else looked at the people under the masks. None of the people were the suspected Lucius Malfoy or Snape. Mars turned around to the teachers, half looking amazed, shocked, and dumbstruck. Dumbledore was the only one who looked mostly calm, even a bit bemused, now that the situation was over.

"Professor McGonagall," Mercury said, "Would you please alert the Ministry and get some Dementors up here?" Professor McGonagall barely nodded and left the room.

Somehow, the Great Hall's order was restored, the Death Eaters were shipped off to Azkaban, and the sorting continued. Serenity and her warriors were sorted into Gryffindor.

After the sorting, Professor Dumbledore stepped out from behind the table and to the front where a podium was waiting for him. He welcomed all the students and gave another list of what was and was not allowed, and introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Aisha Mynci, who was, in fact, not there.

"Finally, as I'm quite sure you have realized by now, we have some very special transfer students, the princesses of the Silver Millennium from one thousand years ago. They will be staying with us this year for their personal studies, and I hope that the rest of you will treat them just like any other student here." After his speech, he gave a wave of his hand and food appeared from nowhere. The mood instantly became a bit brighter.

The hall was, however, still somewhat quiet, whispers flickering back and forth.

"Studies? I thought they were here because..."

"So why didn't Dumbledore say anything about their weird powers?"

"If they're from the future...doesn't that mean they're really dead?"

The girls were now back in their school clothes and robes. They were seated close to Harry and his friends, but it seemed like talking was not the best idea. They felt completely alienated. It was like everyone was now against them. But, they had saved them!

Halfway through the meal, Serenity and George reached for the turkey at the same time.

"Oh, you go ahead." Serenity said, smiling politely. George gave her a hard look. "What?" she asked. Was Ron's brother against her now?.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull," he hissed, "but stay away from my family."

"W-What!" she asked. She was about the loudest person in the hall, all eyes that weren't already on her now looked at the moon princess.

"You heard him." Fred said. "Don't go making friends with Ron or Ginny. Those Death Eaters wouldn't have come if it wasn't for you."

Serenity was silent. It was her biggest challenge, not to cry. Instead, she pursed her lips, gave a sigh, stood up and left the Great Hall. All eyes quickly turned back to their friends.

"Now look what you did." Amy said.

"She didn't need all of that, she's under enough pressure as it is!" said Lita. "Now get up. We're going to find her and you're going to give her a proper apology."

"You can't tell us what to do, just because you're that girl's lackeys." George told her.

"Honestly, she's royalty! Isn't anyone polite anymore in the future?!" Mina said a bit loudly. Most people looked at her. She stood up, grabbed Fred and George by their collars, pulled them to their feet and pushed them out the door. Raye and Lita also stood up and followed her out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serenity was running throughout the halls, tears streaming down her face. _Why did they say that? Why are they treating me like a freak? They weren't after me, they were after that Potter boy…if those Death Eaters hadn't attacked, this never would have happened!_ She ran up a staircase, barely avoiding getting her foot stuck in a trick step. _Before I came here, I thought that they all honored and respected the other planets...Harry, Ron, and Hermione did...but then the attack and we couldn't even get that one Death Eater...Mother gave them the impression that I was Miss Manners and that I could blow up any evil...Trista was right. And so was Raye. I'm not as powerful as Mother and I don't have the best manners in the universe...so why do they act like this, I'm just like them! Why do they-_ her thought was interrupted as she bumped into someone and fell down. Serenity looked through her blurry eyes to see who she had injured in her running. It was a woman in her early twenties who was frantically trying to pick up her things, her auburn hair was a bit frizzy in places and her robes were a bit wrinkled. She looked like she had also had a bad day. Serenity helped pick up her things.

"Thanks. Sorry I bumped into you, I was in a bit of a hurry." The older woman said.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Serenity told her, handing her the final few papers.

"It's all right. I shouldn't have been lost anyway; I was only at Hogwarts three years ago..." She said sadly.

"How come you're here now?" Serenity asked, rising to her feet and helping the other woman up.

"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher..." she looked at her watch. "Oh, great! 'Scuse me, I need to get to the Dark Hall..."

"Oh, yes, sorry! Do you know where Gryffindor Tower is?" Serenity asked. She realized that wile she was doing a very good job of running away, she probably should have a destination.

"Yes, in fact. Seventh floor behind a picture of a fat lady. You'll have to give her a password though. I don't know what that is." The woman said.

"Thanks!" Serenity shouted as she ran down the halls.

* * *

"Serenity?" the senshi were standing over a ball of blankets that was Serenity. She was hiding the only way she knew, on her bed.

"Serenity, get up it's not all that bad." Luna said, prodding the lump with her paw.

"We might as well go home." Serenity's muffled voice came out. "If no one respects us, then what's the point?"

"No, Serenity, we're still respected! We're just nothing that they've ever seen!" Trista exclaimed. "After Mina dragged the twins out, Harry got really fed up and started yelling at some of the students who were gossiping about us."

There was silence under the blanket for a moment. "Okay. But, I'm still sad now. "

"We should probably leave her alone for now." Artemis said.

"I guess...it's just I'm worried..." Trista said.

"She'll be fine." Luna said.

"Huh." Serenity said from under the sheet.

The rest of the night seemed to run smoother. Hermione tried to talk as much as she could with the princesses, every so often looking at the other girls, prompting them to talk to them as well. As the night went on, things became less tense, and as far as the other fifth year girls were concerned. there was absolutely nothing wrong with them.

Serenity, however, only emerged from her blankets once, to get her night clothes on. Her mind was running wild with the night's events, as well as simply wondering why the very Dark Lord they were supposed to eliminate were after them that night.

* * *

My, this was hard to redo in places...I had to hit myself for the things I wrote back then, hahaha. See you in (hopefully updated) chapter four!


	4. Who Would Dare?

Chapter Four! Updated as of 6/30/09. I actually won a contest today. I wish all of you luck, as well. Please enjoy!

* * *

Serenity slowly opened her eyes the next morning. She was still hidden under her thin sheets, which now let in the day's first light._ Let's hope that today will be a better _day, Serenity thought to herself. She slowly removed her covers and looked at her surroundings. It seemed like everyone had forgotten her, for aside from Hermione who was stuffing books into her bag and the two cats sleeping on Mina's bed, she was alone in the room. The princess slipped out of bed, the frilled hem of her old fashioned nightdress slipping down to her ankles with a _floof_. Hermione, who hadn't realized Serenity was awake, jumped at the gentle noise.

"Oh...G-Good morning." Hermione slowly said. Serenity cocked her head slightly, hadn't Hermione been quite loquacious with the others last night? Was it because she was hiding the whole night?

"Good morning!" Serenity chirped, regardless of the other girl's odd behavior. "Um, Hermione, do you think less of me because of what happened last night? I'm just, really..." Serenity didn't quite know what to say, nor was she sure why she was so honest with her emotions – something a princess should never do.

"I don't, no!" Hermione quickly exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I've had something on my mind lately, I don't know what to do about it." She nodded her head earnestly. "But just ignore those other people. Honestly, talk to Harry, he's been through all of this and more."

"Thank you!" Serenity smiled happily. "People are much more...open in the future, aren't they?"

"I suppose so." Hermione shrugged. "I haven't thought about it. I guess a lot of the things we do nowadays are really different then your time."

"Yeah...it's a bit overwhelming, really." Serenity gave a wry smile. "So, what classes do we have today?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts with the new professor, Transfiguration with McGonagall and a double Potions with Snape. Ugh." She recalled as she slung her book bag over her shoulder. "Well, I need to hurry off to the Great Hall for breakfast, so I'll see you there!" Hermione gave a short wave before leaving. Serenity smiled, she felt much better.

"Serenity, you might want to be prepared for questions today." Luna said. She and Artemis had woken up (or maybe they were pretending to sleep) and had hopped onto the princess's unkempt bed.

"Did something else happen?" Serenity sighed. "Did the sequel to the Moon Kingdom book come out? The Princesse of the Moon Kingdom and How to Hurt Them?"

"Not yet." Artemis said.

"Haha." Serenity said, getting her robes and other clothes out of her trunk. "Hopefully Lavender and the others will talk better about us. So why should I be prepared?"

"It probably has to do with this." Said a voice from the stairs.

"Rei?" Serenity asked, turning around quickly to see the raven-haired girl in the doorway. Raye sat on Serenity's bed and handed her a newspaper, The Daily Prophet, that had been sent out the day before. Raye pointed at the headline that read:

**QUEEN SERENITY THE FOURTH'S DAUGHTER TO ATTEND HOGWARTS**

"So?" Serenity asked.

"Keep reading." Raye said.

**It has been confirmed by our independent sources that Princess Serenity the fifth, daughter of Queen Serenity the Fourth, is to attend Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this school year with some of her closest guardians for reasons unknown. No information is known about this very historic journey except that she most certainly comes from 1000 years in the past.**

"Your point?" Serenity asked.

"Go on..."

**Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, advises people not to say anything about what has been believed to have happened one thousand years ago, as it has not really happened to the princesses in their own time. "One thousand years ago, Serenity the fifth was known to sneak down to Earth and do horrible things when she was mad or upset." says the Japanese Head of Magical Affairs and contact of our own Minister of Magic, Masuharu Inoue. It has been proven true, that after a very hard day, Serenity was denied to go down to Earth to see her lover. She snuck off anyway. The day after, twenty muggles and wizards were found dead. "Serenity took no precaution of the attacks on the solar system that were happening at the time and did as she pleased." said the late Matthew Liao in an old diary entry published in Legends of the Moon Kingdom. "She and the rest of the Silver Millennium used to be allies, especially in the magical world, though our powers may be different. Perhaps if it were not for the princesses foolish desires and only caring for herself ad her paramour, we would still be allies." This reporter wants to know, why was she sent to Earth, for she certainly could not have made the decision herself? To harm more of us? To side with the Dark Lord? Or truly for their "studies," as Headmaster Dumbledore is so keen on saying. No one may never know, and those who find out may never get the chance to tell.**

At the bottom of the article was a box, which looked to have been pasted another article.

**EXTRA! Right as we were about send our paper to the presses, word reached our ears that Hogwarts had been the subject of a small attack by six of He Who Must Not Be Named's followers, the Death Eaters. The whole reason they were able to get into the heavily guarded castle was because the princess and her guards were too careless with their elemental magic. It seems like the princess and her guardians sat and watched right until the point when a student almost died. Though they did render the Death Eaters temporarily immobile, they did nothing to protect the students. They even brought even more of the warriors of the past into the fray, for no reason other then to scare the students. What comes as the greatest shock – or perhaps not - was that the Death Eaters were looking for the princess. It seems that only minor injuries resulted from this and that five of the six Death Eaters have been captured and transferred to Azkaban. We will bring you new updates as they arrive.**

"Who wrote this?!" Luna exclaimed.

"There's no name." Raye said. Artemis made a couple of noises as if he was going to speak.

"How could they be so ignorant?" he finally said. "Those people died because of those attacks in the past!"

"And we didn't just "sit there!" Raye exclaimed, her temper coming out as well.

"I-It's alright." Serenity said. "Please don't get upset."

"Serenity?" Raye asked.

"I have you. And the others. And anyone who's smart enough to realize that this is all fake. Really, I'm fine, we'll be fine."

* * *

Serenity sat in the back of her first class. The garnet-haired time guardian sat next to her. The other senshi were scattered across the room, but were in the general vicinity of the princess.

Breakfast was not a nightmare, but it wasn't a huge turnover from last night. There were no Death Eaters attacking, which was a huge plus. A few people seemed to be more amicable then the previous night, but the article in the Prophet had shaken a few people, though others had seemed to realize that parts of it were fake. At least many of Harry's friends, aside from Fred and George who had apologized to her when she walked in, seemed to be talking to them and asking question about the Moon Kingdom and the past.

"I wonder what our professor is like...we walked out before she came in." Mina said as she fiddled with her textbook, opening ad closing it, letting the pages fall slowly.

"I met her yesterday. She seemed real nice, though..." Serenity said. _Maybe she wouldn't have been so nice if she knew who she was._ The young professor walked in at that moment, her hair less frazzled and her robes of dark purple more professional.

"I hope you are having a good morning as I am not. As most of you know, my name is Professor Mynci, for those few who were not present or were too busy stuffing their faces to notice me trip and fall last night." She said with a smile. Professor Mynci was certainly unlike any teacher they had met before, though she did remind the princesses of someone they knew in the past. When she called the role, she did not do as so many others did and stop momentarily at Harry's name, nor did she stop at the princesses' names, like many professors soon would do.

Professor Mynci read aloud from their books and gave them some light work to do in class. It was very quiet in the room (with the exception of Neville constantly dropping his things to the floor) until a small owl fluttered into the room and perched itself on top of the advanced text Mynci was reading. She unwrapped the letter around it's leg and read it with a tint in her cheeks and a glint in her eyes. From his desk, Harry couldn't quite make out what sort of expression she had on, but Hermione, who was sitting next to him, seemed to understand.

Right before class was set to end, the door to the classroom opened to Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor Severus Snape.

"Aisha," he said. Professor Mynci looked up, almost looking embarrassed. "The headmaster needs to see you. Now." Mynci gave him a look that Serenity could easily identify as 'what did I do?'

"Can it wait until after this class is over, Professor?" She asked him politely, almost as if she was still a student and not a colleague of his. "It's just, things have been quiet now, and I wouldn't want any House rivalries to start when I leave..."

There were a few noises in the room as most everyone knew she was talking about Malfoy. The blonde boy, who was sitting with his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle, quickly looked at the other students before returning to his work, a slight redness creeping over his face. How dare she! However, The young professor glances at her watch and announced that it was, in fact, time for class to end.

"Remember that this assignment plus the next chapter's reading is due by next class." She slowly stood up and followed the sallow-skinned professor from the room as the other students began filing out.

_Interesting... _Mina thought. For when Snape entered the room, Mina felt vibes in her area of expertise, love. This professor who seemed so dark and cold was feeling love.

But it wasn't directed towards Professor Mynci.

It was directed towards one of the students.

* * *

"You felt what?!" Serenity exclaimed at lunch. "With Snape? The Death Eater? He really didn't seem like the type to be in a relationship with someone younger than him..."

"He didn't seem the type to be in any relationship." Mina said. "But I am the princess of love, and felt very clear vibes." She said, smiling.

"It's you, Mina!" Lita joked.

"No, no, it's Serenity!" Mina said.

"He's a Death Eater, right?" Serenity asked. "So he has other powers besides...well, this stuff? So maybe he knows Trista's really however old you are."

"It's not me." Trista said calmly. "And I thought we had concluded that he was a spy."

"You know?!" Raye said."Tell us!"

"Quidditch tryouts are tonight." Amy said very randomly. Al eyes were suddenly on her. "N-not that I was wanting to try out or anything..."

"Not that they would let any of us play, you mean..." Serenity murmured. At that moment, a letter flew from a passing owl's claws into Trista's hands. She opened it carefully, seeing the crescent moon seal of the Silver Alliance. She slowly read over the letter. As her eyes went lower down the page, the girls saw her look more and more alarmed.

"That's not right, that couldn't have happened, it's against the time stream..." She muttered to herself.

"What's it say?" Lita asked.

"It's..." Trista looked up and stared at the inner court. She closed her eyes briefly before openin them again. No longer did she look alarm, but unnaturally calm. Empathetic. "It's Prince Endymion's generals...they...they've been...killed."

The inner senshi let out a collective gasp before turning as still as stone. Serenity was the only one besides Trista who seemed capable of feeling at the moment. Serenity knew the generals quite well as they were her lover's best friends, but...the generals were also her soldier's lovers. It was almost like destiny that they had all found a love from Earth. They served Endymion with all they had.

"Who...who did it?" Mina asked softly after many minutes.

"They don't know. But they suspect it was Mettalia." Trista said. There was a minute more of silence as the tears began to appear in the four girls' eyes. Then,

"I'm going up for the funeral." Raye said. There was a collected murmur and some nods. "I...have to see him one more time."

"We can't." Trista said finally.

"Trista, they loved them!" Serenity said.

"Please understand," Trista held out the letter, "First of all, their bodies...there aren't bodies."

"So...so they might not be dead?" Amy asked, looking up from her lap.

"The Queen called them to her room and when they didn't come she tracked their bodies and..."

The silence returned.

"Trista, you said "first..." Is there anther reason we can't go?" Serenity asked. Trista looked up at her as if to say, _I have to tell them this, too?_

"It's...not that we can't." Trista said. "But, after what happened last night, it's advised that we stay here. And I have to agree, if something like that happens again and we're blamed..." She didn't continue, but they all understood.

* * *

Before the double block of Potions, they had a one hour free period. Trista, along with Hermione, stayed in the dorm with Mina, comforting her. Serenity, Ginny, Harry, and Ron took care of Lita in the common room, trying to talk about other things to get her mind off of it, if only for a moment. Amy had gone off to the library, somewhere she felt very safe and comforted. Raye just needed to walk. She slowly made her way down the floors of the castle, stopping by almost every window to look out at the sunny day. If she looked down on the grounds, she could see other students laughing and playing. How could they be so happy when her world was so sad?

"I feel your pain." said a voice from behind her. Raye quickly turned to see Malfoy, alone for once. Though she had heard every horror story about him Harry had after he had left their compartment on the Hogwarts Express, she had a hard time believing it now. His hands were in his pockets and his face bore no smirk, smile, or jeer. Still, Raye wasn't quite ready to trust him so easily.

"I'm not really in the mood." She said, returning to her slow walk along the wall. Draco followed a few steps behind her.

"Come on, cut the house rivalry stuff, you're not really a Gryffindor anyways." He muttered. Raye turned around yet again.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her fiery temper starting to rise.

"Father's already told me that you're here to stop someone even more powerful then the Dark Lord." Draco said, leaning against the wall. "Very noble."

"Thanks a lot." Raye glared at him. His father knew?

"I won't tell anyone. I don't care if you kill the Dark Lord, too." He shrugged.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood." Raye said.

"I said I feel your pain." Draco muttered. "I do. I'm here. You know. If you need any comforting or whatever it is girls did back then."

Raye raised an eyebrow, considered yelling considered breaking down, but finally opted to storm off.


	5. Hope, and Eloquence

Hello, chapter five now! This has been updated as of 7/1/09. I made way too many grammar mistakes...

You know, it's kind of hard updating these how I want. Some of these chapters I wrote were so unbearably short, and I'm tying to add in some stuff, but...err. Not being as big of a fangirl as I was makes that a bit hard. There are some places I tried, and others, usually in the middle and end, where I couldn't think. I did like writing filler. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It was lunchtime when an air of sadness had swept over the princesses. Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were sitting a few seats down from them, couldn't help but overhear Trista deliver news of death. The girls slowly broke down before going their separate ways.

"We should go after them..." Hermione muttered.

"Hang on a minute." Harry said, pulling out a small letter out of his pocket. "Sirius sent me another letter."

_Dear Harry,_

_I've found Lupin's place just fine, you don't have to worry about me. But we're moving closer to the school, in Hogsmede. There are rumors beyond magic of why the princesses of the solar system are at Hogwarts, all of them odder than the next. But the ones that have travelled from here are the most sane sounding ones, concerning you and Dumbledore. I'm sure you'll see me and Lupin soon._

_-Sirius_

"That sounds exactly like last year!" Ron said.

"It sure doesn't say much..." Harry said.

"Well," Hermione said, "I think that we should inspect this further. I think we need to go to the-"

"Don't say it..." Ron said.

"- library." Hermione said. Ron groaned.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"...I don't know! The princesses...I mean, maybe there's something in the history books about what happened in the past. It just seems kind of suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Harry repeated. "How?"

"I'm just worried about you!" She exclaimed.

"Why?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Harry!" Hermione said."You're just so stupid! that's why you're always lured into traps and you never follow the rules...I...I just want to protect you!" Immediately after she said this her cheeks flushed."I...I'm...we have class, now...." she sprang up from her seat and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked. Harry tried to shrug but his brain wasn't giving his body any signals. "Well, come on, let's go see if the princesses are okay."

* * *

Serenity was more than happy when Hermione sat next to her during Potions. While she was going to try her best with her schoolwork, having the smartest girl in the school couldn't hurt. Hermione, on the other hand, didn't look to pleased.

"What's the matter?" Serenity asked. Then again, she thought, maybe she was very empathetic and upset as well over the general's death.

"I just did something so stupid...I want to take it back." Hermione said softer so Ron and Harry, conveniently located across the room, couldn't hear. Her eyes darted quickly to Harry and back.

"What?" Serenity asked. Hermione didn't speak. "Come on, we're friends, you can tell me."

"Okay...I've been in love with this guy-" Hermione started.

"Ron?" asked Serenity.

"Ron?! No!" Hermione exclaimed."It's...it's someone here. I've liked them ever since the first day I met him, even if we have been getting in a few fights....Anyway, he never knew that I liked him, so I figured it wasn't meant to be. I tried to distract myself with someone else, some one older, more mature, but..."

"It didn't work." Serenity finished for her.

"Right. And now, I halfway told him that I liked him...but I halfway told him he's a stupid git and he still doesn't understand...I think..." Hermione looked up at Serenity, who was smiling widely.

"The classic romance story..." Serenity said. "Beautiful, special, and unique every time I see it. It's just like me and Endymion!"

"It...it really wasn't that special..." Hermione said, blushing and staring at her knees. At that moment, Raye walked up to them.

"Hermione, do you know what's up with that Draco guy?" She asked. Since Hermione had sat with Serenity, there was an uneven number between the other Senshi, and Raye was the unlucky one who had an empty seat next to her when 3 certain Slytherins came in.

"He'll know just how to hit you where it hurts...usually. Although other times he can be quite a kiss-up to teachers, so maybe it will be good to be near him in this class ." Hermione said.

"Well..." Raye started, running a hand through her long hair. "He's okay, but he's pushing it on too much."

"It?" Serenity and Hermione asked. The bell rang and students who knew Snape too well hurried to their seats.

"Tell you later." Raye said, going to her seat as well. Professor Snape walked in, but instead of going to his desk, he walked around the back of the class room, around to the front, and then to his desk where he began calling role.

_Oooh..._ Serenity thought hard. She knew why he wasn't at the feast yesterday, it had nothing to do with the Death Eaters. _That git doesn't want to bow to me! _And though she hated when any teacher or student bowed to her which was happening more often then not, such an obvious way to avoid her made her very blood boil! Serenity could practically feel Trista glaring daggers at him.

He began teaching his lesson and assigning what potion was to be made. He did not, however, take into consideration that the princesses were really first years and no amount of reading could have prepared them for really making a potion. Even Amy had to ask a question, though Snape ignored her raised hand for a full three minutes before allowing her to ask. It seemed quite unjust when Neville was given detention for melting his cauldron. It was a very hard potion, a life-saver, restorative of some sort, Serenity wasn't exactly sure. Her potion turned a lovey shade of pink by the end of the lesson, but unfortunately it was supposed to be a navy blue. It looked like Hermione was the only one to make hers correctly.

When the lesson was over, Serenity packed up her things and headed over to Raye's desk. "Tell me. What's 'it'?" she asked the raven-haired girl.

"Draco?" Raye asked. Serenity nodded the affirmative."Oh, that. He's making it too obvious that he likes me...or at least that what it sounds like. Quite a showoff if you ask me."

"How so?" Amy asked from the desk behind.

"He thinks he's all that. He says he understands my pain, whatever that means." Raye said.

"What do you think you are doing?" A malicious voice asked. It was Professor Snape, who was not happy to see them still in his classroom. Serenity glared at him as subtly as possible.

"We're packing our things away, sir." Mina said.

"Well, keep packing!" he yelled. They gathered their things and did as he said. Mina smiled as the door was shut behind them.

"It's someone in this classroom, right now." She said.

"How can you think about that when Knunzite was just killed?!" Lita yelled.

"Knunzite'll be back. They'll all be back. I can...I can feel it..." Mina said, looking towards the stone ceiling.

"You think so?" Raye exclaimed.

"That's wonderful!" Amy exclaimed.

They headed up to the common room, cauldrons dragging behind them. They were talking about the Quidditch tryouts, which had been postponed to the day after next because of weather conditions.

"I want to play, but you know that Fred and George are on the team and they have a good chance of being the captain." Serenity said.

"Katie Bell's on the team. She's pretty nice." Trista said.

"Are you trying out?" Amy asked.

"Probably not." The eldest girl said.

They went up to the common room to find it completely empty. No, there was one person there. A young girl with black hair and eyes sat on one of the chairs, still as a statue.

"Scatter easily, don't they?" she said in a low voice. It was Saturn, wearing her long black dress and long black gloves. What pale skin was showing was shocking in contrast to her clothes and hair. Instead of embracing her like the inner senshi did when they saw one another, Trista merely nodded at the most powerful warrior, a sign of respect and welcome.

"What are you doing here?" Serenity asked. "I don't think we need any more people guarding us, and there haven't been any problems since."

"I am here to fufill my destiny. I am not enrolled in the school, I am mainly here." she said. "I am Hotaru. Hotaru is supposed to be here, now. I am supposed to be here, now. Yes." As small as she looked, she spoke quite eloquently and was very skilled in circumlocution. It may have been due to the months she spent alone without a shred of human contact, as almost everyone else was afraid of her. Maybe only Trista and Serenity were not afraid of her.

"And when you got here, the students all ran away, right?" Serenity asked.

"No." She said quietly, watching her gloved fingers slide along the arm of the chair. "I had my glaive with me."

"Yes!" said Mina who wasn't paying any attention to Hotaru, but was rather looking at the bulletin board. "Hogsmede tomorrow!"

"Yes." Hotaru said to herself.

* * *

In the boys dorm, Harry and Ron were discussing what they would do at Hogsmede. It was their first trip in quite a while and they were low on joke candy, and a nice butterbeer couldn't hurt either. Earlier that day, Hermione had insisted they stay and study for the first test of the year, but then she had gone silent. For some unknown reason, Harry was actually thinking of taking her up on that, but then Sirius's letter came into mind.

"I think," said Harry, lowering his voice to a whisper "We should go. I have a feeling that Sir- Snuffles I mean, will be there without telling us."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling. I can't ignore it." Harry shrugged. "He said he's moving closer, so..."

They continued to talk until it was time for lights out.

* * *

The common room was still empty, and it was almost midnight. This future puzzled Hotaru greatly and she wanted to dissect the sociology of it all. Hotaru was Saturn. Saturn is death. Hotaru is death. She knew the people of her time right and left, she had studied everything about humans that she could find in her time alone. She could judge when a person could die simply because of their actions. But this future was something else. Women wore pants and people were fascinated by televisions. There must have been a vast resource about humans done by now. It might be annoying with all the children surrounding her, but Hotaru was planning on spending her days at Hogwarts in the library, reading about human behavior. It almost made her excited thinking about it.

But there was something else to make her almost excited.

She picked up a hairbrush made of pale wood and brushed out her shirt black hair. It never had any tangles or knots, but the action was something calming to her.

She put the brush into a black bag which only held one other thing, something she had borrowed from Neptume before she had left. It was in a case of its own, Hotaru did not want any harm to come to it, especially after what she had to do to get it. Hotaru very rarely felt embarrassment, but asking for this one thing from Neptune and having to tell her why was enough to make her cheeks turn red. "Just one more long day 'till we are reunited again." She spoke into the bag. Picking it up, she slowly walked up the stairs into the fifth year girls' dorms were, where she was, for the first time, to share a bed with a fellow warrior.


	6. Memory

Hello, chapter six time! This chapter has been updated as of 7/1/09. It's almost four in the morning. Oh, boy.

When I wrote this chapter originally, I was very proud of it, even though it's horridly short. Hopefully I've managed to make it a tad bit longer and a bit more insightful into the mind of the princess of Saturn. Well, enjoy! And, please review if you wish. It's what inspires me to keep updating!

* * *

"I. I use this word a lot, maybe too much. I don't have much else to think of, anyways. I am always alone, unless I am at a formal function or causing others sadness. People are just things to me, so it seems. If I am alone, as I am more often then not, then I am reading everything I can. I am very interested in psychology and sociology – anything that has to do with the way humans work. This makes my job less hard for me, as humans are no longer people but just another statistic. But really...It's...it's really hard to think straight when you have death and destruction on your mind whether you want it or not...My mind is constantly black, and it hurts. Back then, too, it was swirling in my head, it was so painful, I wanted it all to end...

And then I met him.

I was off in a place called Hogsmede. Pluto had "accidently" sent my subspace pocket into this town, in this time period, almost 1000 years from our own time. I was forced to go down and get it. I did just so. Unfortunately, the wind started to blow and the pocket flew away. I ran after it and ended outside of some place...The Three Baskets or something of the sort. At that moment, four people came outside. Young boys from the nearby magic school. One of them helped me up; I thanked him. Another one asked me if I was lost. It was an easy mistake. I do look as a young child would. The third didn't speak. He was off, away from me, cowering in fear. He would be in my way later, I could feel it, and I still do. But the fourth...yes, the fourth...he looked me in the eye and could see through my exterior. He knew I was not a child. He asked me where I came from. I told him. He was a bit disbelieving at first. I had to show him the symbol on my head as proof. He still couldn't believe that I was a planetary warrior from the past.

I thanked the four - rather the three - for helping me and left. But no, I ended up right back where I started. I am weak, you know, after all it took for me to go home I could not get back just yet. These four...no, three, asked if I needed a place to stay for the night. I said yes, and they showed me to an old man, a man named Albus Dumbledore. He allowed me to stay in one of the houses, the one those four were in. They told me their names ; The one who helped me up, James Potter, the one who asked if I was lost, Remus Lupin, the one who didn't say a thing, Peter Pettigrew, and the one who had been most kind, Sirius Black. For the first time in my life, people were calling me by my name, Hotaru. It was odd. I felt something...something deep, deep inside of me. My head was stopping it's swirling. Maybe I should have stayed there, I thought at the time.

I was up late that night sitting in front of the fire, contemplating this all in my head. Why was this happening? I couldn't figure this out. But I had to. It would drive me crazy. I heard someone come up behind me. It was a girl I had met that day who spent her time with James, Lily. She sat down by the fire in the chair besides mine.

"Hi." She said. I nodded. I didn't really feel such formalities were needed. She stared at me for a minute. "You know...he likes you."

"He?" I said quietly.

"Sirius. He's the one with the black-"

"I know who Sirius is." I said.

"He really likes you. He's just too scared to say anything about it." Lily said.

"And he told you this?" I asked.

"No. I can just tell." Lily said.

"You can tell him to save his breath, then. I am the princess of death, destruction, and rebirth. I have no interest in love and these things. I don't even know how love feels."

I moved over to the couch, farther away from that nuisance.

I was very wrong. I did know how it felt.

Later that night, Sirius came down after I had sent Lily back to bed. He sat next to me on the couch and asked why I was down here.

"Thinking," I replied. He sat there for a minute, actually content with my answer. I stared into the flames once more. It was odd. I felt my head stop spinning. There was blackness, but it was static.

I don't remember what happened after that. I must have fallen asleep. I remember waking up. I was on the couch. But I wasn't actually laying on the couch. I was laying on Sirius, his arm around me. How did I get there, I asked myself many times. Had he moved over to me? No, I soon realized that I had moved, because he was warm and I am not. I had very rarely felt warmth before that point. But I don't remember this. Had I done it in my sleep? Or...or had I done it without realizing? That scared me.

I don't quite remember what happened after that. It all seemed like a long dream that would never end. I was only there a few days but...I felt the oddest things deep inside my chest. I still do, whenever I think of him, I still feel like I'm dreaming. But I know dreams end. Something is going to happen, sometime in the future and either he or I will perish first, and for reasons I'd rather not say, I fear it is me. I'd like to end the dream first so that he can wake up with a smile upon his face, no matter how much it hurts...I just...want to see him one last time."

Hotaru looked up. Serenity had tears in her eyes as did the rest of the Senshi. Even Trista looked near emotional. She was the closest to Hotaru (close being a relative term) and had never seen her speak so honestly, or normally.

"I never knew!" Serenity said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Hey," Hotaru said. "I'm still myself. I'm still the "six year old" Senshi of death and destruction Sirius is...an exception. Marginal error."

She shouldn't have told them. They'd never come back to their senses. Hotaru sighed inwardly. Mina stood up suddenly, her fist pumped into the air.

"I promise," she said, voice full of glory "that I will do everything in my power to get you back together with him!"

"What can you do?" He's in Azkaban, or so I've heard." Hotaru said. "I was going to go today and try to bring him to me. Dementors are descendants of Saturn's creatures, they will not harm me." She watched as the other girls smiles grew wider.

"He's not in Azkaban." Trista told her. "He escaped two years ago."

"That's a lot of help, though. For all I know, he could be in some other continent." said Hotaru.

"No way!" Raye exclaimed. "Because he knew that he had to stay, just in case you came back!"

"Call to him. He'll hear it for sure!" Lita said. Hotaru looked at the tall girl. They all knew that she didn't like help from others, nor did she even like speaking to them, but here she was, at her most vulnerable state.

"I...will call him today." Hotaru said after a minute. Five of the seven princesses jumped up and started getting ready for the trip to Hogsmede.

* * *

Harry and Ron were walking in Hogsmede after coming out of The Three Broomsticks. Hermione not with them, as she was studying for the test...or at least that's what she had told them.

"What is that?!" Ron exclaimed, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Wha-?" Harry said. He then knew what he was talking about. A melody, beautiful and sweet was playing throughout the magical village. The other people noticed it, too. The town was immobile, captured by the almost haunting tune. It seemed to be getting to Harry's head. He was starting to get dizzy until he felt something grasp his hand. Hermione was in front of him and was grasping his and Ron's hand. Harry snapped out of it when he felt the warmth in his hand, but he found it hard to completely shake the feeling he had.

"Harry? What's the matter with you two? You look sick." She said. Harry _felt _sick. This music was hurting him.

"'Mione, what are you doing here?" Harry said in an almost dream-like voice. "Can't you feel it? The music is..."

"I can hear it, yes, but I don't feel sick." Hermione said, her eyes darting back ad forth between the two boys."I'm finding out what this is. Are you coming?"

"Uhhhh...what is it?" Ron slurred, his eyes rolling towards the back of his head.

"Oh, come on!" She dragged him and Ron somewhere, Harry couldn't really see. The music was making everything before his eyes insignificant. Hermione had quite the task, keeping both Harry and Ron from tripping over themselves.

Louder and louder the music got until suddenly, he could see again. His head stopped spinning and everything made sense again.

They were at the cave where he had met Sirius at last year. Hermione silently walked in, keeping low, Harry and Ron following behind. They soon saw it. A girl with jet black hair was playing a violin, eyes closed, her heart telling her how to play. She couldn't be older that seven, but the crowd in front of her was much older. The moon princess and her guard were there, listening with admiration. Lupin was there, along with Sirius, both sitting on the cold hard floor, staring up at the young girl. And for some odd reason, Snape was there as well, though he looked quite immobile.

"She's hypnotizing them, isn't she?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. She slowly pulled out her wand.

"Wait, you're not going to hex her just like that are you?" Harry asked. Hermione slowly raised it level with her face and said the first spell that came to mind. Before Harry could see what had happened, he and Ron were pulled away incredibly quickly. Hermione obviously didn't want to see. Harry didn't know she could run that fast, really.

* * *

_Ah, Hermione, you've made a bit of a mistake. _Trista, who was helping an unconscious Hotaru, thought to herself.


	7. Reset

Seven! This chapter has been updated as of 7/2/09

This chapter is actually seven and eight combined, so this story is now one chapter shorter. It was inexcusably short, like three pages even with the two combined, but I've managed to beef it up and put in some more stuff. Huzzah!

It was at his point that I started getting a normal flow of reviews per chapter, usually five or less. I thanked them all in the first '02 drafts of the story here, either as myself or Serenity. It's embarrassing to read, but I truly do want to thank my reviewers, those who liked it when it was written by a geeky twelve year old who didn't know what spell check was, and those who like it now that the plot holes are getting filled in just a bit.

So, thank you for reading! :D

* * *

Harry found himself dragged to the outskirts of the Shrieking Shack, Ron next to him, face white and breath ragged. He obviously didn't know Hermione could run like that, either. Hermione was leaning against the old fence that was meant to keep students out of the supposedly haunted house. She, too, was out of breath, and shaking slightly.

"I shouldn't have done that..." Hermione muttered. "I attacked someone who's probably a Death Eater and now they're probably going to come after me....Oh...."

"But Sirius and Lupin were there, so...so she couldn't have been a Death Eater." Ron pointed out in between his wheezing gasps.

"I'll protect you." Harry said, straightening up, even though there was a sharp pain in his side from the sudden exercise.

"Only two out of four Hermione." Said a quiet voice from behind them. The three quickly turned around. The young girl that Hermione had hit with the spell came out from behind the trees. She was com completely unscathed. "You shouldn't have done that, and you did attack me, but I am not a Death Eater, and I shall not come after you with malicious intent."

"Well...then...what exactly were you doing?" Hermione asked.

"...I was calling an old friend." she said after a minute.

"Calling?" Ron asked.

"I have not seen him in so many years...yes, it has been too long since I last saw my dear friend. I was using one of Neptune's sacred instruments to call him. Unfortunately, he was accompanied, and he had came, too. Another was asked by a friend to come unconsciously. And the others, were...I suppose they're my friends. They came just to listen, yes." she said.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked after a bit of silence. "And who is your friend?"

"I am Hotaru. And I would believe you know my friend. He is yours and mine, though I'm not of my relationship with him, no." Hotaru said.

"Well, his name..." Ron started.

"I really wouldn't care to tell you his name, no. If I did, I'm sure that you would have your own thoughts of the matter, all of them being untrue. I would rather you know me better before getting off into such formalities of names, although I'm sure you will find out on your own." She paused as the wind blew some of her black hair."I believe that you gave everyone quite a fright when you attacked me. They thought you were a Dark wizard, just as you thought I was one."

"Oh! I'm so sorry about that!" Hermione said, just now remembering she hit this girl with a spell.

"It's quite alright. It didn't hurt me at the least. I'm rather curious to know why you did that, though." Hotaru said.

"I...I thought you were hypnotizing them or something...I'm so sorry..." Hermione said again.

"I would never do anything of the sort. Though Neptune's song does have a very appealing call, does it not?" Hotaru looked up into the sky. "I need to get back. If you would like to come, I'm sure no one would mind."

"Sure." Harry said. She led them off to the cave, the trio following slowly behind.

"Hotaru..." Ron whispered to his friends. "She talks weird...no, I mean like she's reading poetry or something...I don't know, like she's in an affair...how old is she anyway?"

"I? I am around 100 years old. Time on other planets is condensed from the age...it's quite complicated really..." Hotaru said.

"You...you just heard everything I said, didn't you...?" Ron said. Hotaru nodded.

*

The trio was led to the cave by Hotaru, willingly. They had no idea, however, that she was actually the princess of Saturn. They also didn't know that later this girl would be a great threat, that sometime in the past, she would return in full power to drop her glaive and end the Silver Millennium of the past.

The cave still held the same people as before, sans Trista, happy to see Hotaru and the trio. Buckbeak also made his way from the back, making his presence known with a squawk. Sirius leapt up, nearly smacking his head on the roof of the cave, and gave Harry a tight hug.

"Where is Pluto?" Hotaru asked the other girls. She wouldn't admit it, but having Pluto there was nice.

"Trista's gone!" Lita exclaimed. "She won't be coming back to Hogwarts!"

"Her eyes got wide all of the sudden, and she said that Queen Serenity was calling for her." Amy explained.

"That is...unfortunate." Hotaru nodded.

"It is, the last time we teleported from one spot to another, it left a sort of hole open where the Death Eaters could follow through!" Raye told her.

"I shall hope for...the best." Hotaru said solemnly. The small girl knew exactly why the guardian of time was gone. She turned her eyes to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were oblivious to their sadness. They were talking with Sirius and Lupin, even laughing. _Good._

Even though Sirius and Lupin did a very good job of keeping everyone entertained with their stories of narrow escapes both from the past and present (and with Sirius jokingly saying every few minutes, "And the princesses came all this way just to hear me talk!" which made the girls giggle), Ron couldn't help but stare at the frozen Snape, as if he would spring back into movement at any moment.

"He doesn't know he's here." Hotaru told Ron. "He's half unconscious, see?" she kicked the stiff Snape onto his side. He did not move nor blink. Harry and Ron laughed as he hit the floor.

"That's really all I need of him, thanks." Mina said. She didn't actually get to see anything that she had wanted to see yet, but she noticed that Sirius was looking like he really wanted to break his neck or hex him at the least. Amy got out her wand, and he was gone.

The group stayed in the cave for over an hour, talking about anything and everything that came up. Harry had to admire Sirius for making sure that even the princesses felt included. Amy had later explained to them that she and her friends were there because they wanted to see the power of Neptune's song, but a giggle from Serenity implied other intentions.

It was times like these Harry wished could last forever. He was with the people he considered family, and with new friends who did not judge him or expect anything from him. The inside of the cave was like a safety bubble from the outside world. No evil could harm them.

But of course, the prickling at the back of his neck told him otherwise.

Right in the middle of Lita's stories about the Silver Millennium, Raye's eyes went wide and she placed a hand on Lita's slender wrist to silence her.

"Something's happening at the school. We have to get back." She said quickly. "It must have been...when Trista disappeared. They found another way in, because of us."

"Is it the Death Eaters?" Hermione asked, remembering the first night of the term.

"I don't know..." Raye said, reaching her hand into her pocket. "We have to go, come on. Sirius, Remus, please stay here. We'll come back for you when its safe."

"Understood, go!" Sirius exclaimed, giving his godson a quick hug.

"And be careful!" Lupin added.

The majority of the people in the cave left, leaving two men and a Hippogriff to hope for the best.

But Hotaru, she had doubled back.

Sirius knew nothing of this girl he had met that day many years ago and he still knew nothing at all, other then what he had read. And he was perfectly okay with that. He couldn't say that he had waited solely for her every day since then, but he had not been ale to forget the small little girl from the past. But now, here she was yet again, he had only seen her for maybe an hour or so before she was gone again. She was standing in front of him, staring at him, emotionless as usual. But there was something else.

"I don't think you're ever going to see me again." She said bluntly. Lupin, who was still sitting next to Sirius, took that as his cue to give them a bit of space. He exited the cave, leaving them alone.

"But I've pined for you every day since I was 16, you've gotta stay!" Sirius said satirically with a huge grin on his face. He believed her, he just didn't want to.

"Liar." Hotaru mumbled. "Maybe I'll see you, but I don't think you'll see me. Not like I am now, anyway."

"Maybe I'll see you all grown up." Sirius said. He got onto his knees, which brought his head and Hotaru's at about the same level. Though she was years upon years older then he was, he still felt like a dirty old man.

"Not likely." Hotaru muttered. Sirius's face was much too close, and her own was turning red. This would not end well, maybe.

Lupin stayed near the entrance of the cave so that he could see when it was clear for him to return. Sirius and Hotaru were alone in the cave for five minutes before Hotaru emerged, running towards to castle.

"Good luck!" He shouted at her. Lupin deeply wished he could join the battle, but it was not his battle, and he had to keep track of Sirius, lest he run off and do something stupid. He reentered the cave to see Sirius staring at his hand.

"Is she really as old as she says, you think?" Sirius asked after a moment.

"I don't see why she would lie to you." Lupin said. His friend was not sad, maybe he knew something else.

"Well. Good." Sirius smiled. "You know, Moony, you never realize how old you are until you're-"

"Alright." Lupin held a hand up; he didn't want to hear the end of that sentence.

* * *

Along the way, Harry had seen the girls transform once more and Serenity was now in the garb of a queen. It was something he didn't think he'd ever get used to, no matter how often he would see it. Though they were running quite quickly and already fretting about what evil they would have to face once they reached the castle, Harry couldn't help but let his mind slip somewhere else, and wonder what it would be like to transform into someone else, to have two sides. You didn't have to be expected to be a hero, your alter ego did. In a way, he envied them.

When they finally reached the tall castle, they saw that there was indeed a problem. The main entrance hall was where the Death Eaters, no doubt led by the one who had escaped last time, chose to attack this time. Students who had come back from Hogsmeade had been caught in the fray and a few were lying injured on the ground. Teachers, Dumbledore and McGonagall included, were just now arriving in the Great Hall and fighting back. Even Snape was there, but instead of attacking the Death Eaters freely, he pushed other students out of harm's way, protecting them. This struck Harry as odd, he still was sure that he was a spy for Voldemort. Maybe this was his way of not attacking his comrades but not looking like he was with them.

The Death Eaters seemed to have no goal in their attack other then to cause harm and fear, or so Harry thought before he realized that they were all casting the same spell over and over. They were not moving into other pats of the castle, just firing off spells which seemed to suck something light and wispy-looking from its victims. Four of these spells hit the first year Gryffindor boys, Akira, Takeo, Yuji, and Kenji, in the back leaving them on the ground, writhing in pain. It was not the Cruciatus curse, rather, something that seemed to attack them from their very core.

"I will have your energy and this world's end!" The leader of the Death Eaters shouted, basking in the energy he had collected from the students. After the few seconds it took for the senshi and the three wizards to register what was going on, Harry, Ron and Hermione drew their wands, and the senshi stood before them, preparing for battle. Hotaru, who was also transformed into Sailor Saturn, looked out from behind Sailor Mercury at the Death Eaters, but she did not look like she was going to fight.

"Hold it!" Sailor Venus exclaimed, making their presence known. The leader of the Death Eaters stepped forward, the others continuing to fight with the teachers.

"We meet again, princesses." He said softly. "I'm very glad you're here, there's something I need to borrow from you."

"You're not taking Serenity!" Mars shouted. Behind the leader, the other Death Eaters had fallen, and now the teachers were either helping the students or making their way towards the leader, wands drawn. "We won't let you!"

"I'm not here for the princess, not now anyways." He said, stroking the cheek of his highly detailed mask. Ron and Hermione now grouped around Harry, assuming that's who he meant. The leader stood perfectly still, perhaps contemplating how to escape with at least ten wands pointed at him. In the blink of an eye, however, he had moved, lunged himself forward into the group of senshi, his gloved hands latching onto Saturn's tiny shoulders. In an instant, he was hit with spells from all of the teachers, Hermione, and a few elemental attacks from Jupiter and Mars. Reluctantly, his grip on Saturn waned and he fell backwards, his mask falling off. Everyone who saw his face gasped. He was never alive, he was being controlled. He was completely burned and decayed, his stiff dead face in a state of horror.

"Demon..." Sailor Mars muttered.

The teachers started coming closer now that they knew that he would not move ever again. Dumbledore knelt down to the smelling corpse and tentatively peeled off the robe, revealing more of the decaying flesh.

Saturn shrieked suddenly, a sound they had never head before. Everyone's eyes shot up and gasped; Saturn was surrounded by a blinding white light. She seemed to be in pain. The energy that the Death Eaters had collected was now taking shape, the energy that began seeping from the corpse giving it a voice, a cackle. A evil grin.

"And here a legend is anew!" The figure exclaimed. "I imprison thee to your home, only to be awaken when all is lost! You are the soldier of death, destruction, and rebirth, Sailor Saturn! When the three Talismans of the Outer Planets meet, you are called upon to deliver the end!" A fierce wind blew through the castle and Saturn's shrieks grew louder. When it subsided, Sailor Saturn was gone and the corpse had spontaneously combusted. McGonagall quickly put it out with a spell.

"Saturn!" Serenity yelled collapsing to her knees and covering her lips. She didn't know if her friend was okay, she didn't know anything about what was going on. _Who is doing this and what do they want?_

* * *

There was a _pang_ in the heart of Queen Serenity, though she did not know exactly why. _Saturn? _She stopped speaking, stopped moving, and closed her eyes.

"My Queen?" Sailor Uranus asked after a moment. Serenity turned around slowly and a regal smile graced her lips again.

"Yes, I'm sorry." The Queen nodded slightly. "But I fear there is something wrong with Saturn."

"With Saturn?" Neptune asked. "Oh..."

The other three looked at Neptune, who had suddenly pulled out her hand mirror. The glass seemed to be flashing and glowing. Uranus noticed something was wrong, and summoned her saber, which had also begun growing hot and bright. The orb at the top of Pluto's staff was also starting to glow.

"Because you three are together..." Queen Serenity muttered. "No, this what I was hoping to avoid..."

"My Queen?" Pluto asked, running her fingers over the orb.

Minutes later, the three were back on their home planets, alone. They now had a new mission. They were not to leave their planets, their posts. If they were, Saturn would reawaken and all would be lost.

* * *

There was darkness and stone. That was all they saw. Perhaps they were underground or in another dimension perhaps.

"That's it. Saturn is the harbinger of death." Said a cold voice. At the center of this dark space was a gathering of stones that had formed the shape of a throne. A figure sat regally on top, though it was not really a figure. If one looked from a distance, they would be tricked into seeing the human form, but upon close inspection, this human form was made up of something other then flesh and bones – pure energy. Neither man or woman, this figure was pure power.

In front of the makeshift throne knelt two people, one who was very weak, like a leech, and one who was only pretending to be so. A liar.

"Just like that? That...that cannot be possible, my Mettalia!" The liar exclaimed. He hid any sign of his treason behind his gaunt eyes, wide in fake shock. The figure of energy, Mettalia, let out a hollow laugh, more feminine then manly.

"Come forth, my Tom." She said, mimicking Tom's addressing. The man slowly came forth, looking down as if he was actually scared. On what could be considered Mettalia's face, there was a split second in which she smirked before slapping him across the face, back to his place. It was a very odd feeling, he had never been hit like that before. It was almost funny, but laughing would only extend the retched woman's talking. "Don't question me." She snapped.

"No, Mettalia." Tom said as he slunk back into a kneel.

"That's a bit of a pleasure." Mettalia said. She faced the other person kneeling, the leech; a woman. "Now that Tom has remembered who is in charge here, you are to find me something...no, someone. A girl, someone naive to stumble upon us..." She paused, staring nowhere in particular.

"Y-Yes, Queen Mettalia?" The girl asked, her voice cracking.

"You're not of use to me as you are now, pathetic little Hoste. You are to find someone who can be of use to me, someone who you can put yourself into. Someone who can get where we need to go without it being suspicious."

"Of course, Mettalia." The Hoste nodded. She rose from her place and took a step backwards before vanishing.

"And now that she is gone, we can begin to discuss the other part of our plan." Mettalia said. Tom stood up, hiding the smile on his face. "He wasn't even supposed to exist as he does now, thanks to you, but now that time has shifted the way it has, we can use him to our advantage."

"Yes, and after that..." He started, looking up at her with his best poker face.

"_Before_ that...there is someone else I would like." Mettalia said.

"Yes, Mettalia?" He asked, waiting for her to say the fated name. What looked like the woman's thin lips curved into a crooked smile. Mettalia did not know why Tom had submitted so willingly to her, if only to try and deceive her later to get what he wanted...

"Harry Potter..." she breathed.

* * *

At that moment, Harry Potter woke up in his bed at Hogwarts, blinking frantically so as to remember the dream he just had.


	8. Liar, Leech, and Water

Wootwoot, chapter eight! Updated as of 7/9/09. Hooray, grammar and more words!

As I read what I wrote so long ago, I realize I can't work a miracle and instantly transform this story into a great literary work – I have to keep it as I originally wrote it, just...make it a bit better. Ah, well.

I wonder, how many people look back at their old favorites and reread them? I wonder how many people who are reading this read it before. Can you find the scenes that weren't there before?

Also, I realized I made an error...in the second chapter, Harry said they were missing a Keeper and a Chaser, but after checking this, it seems like there was only one spot empty (Oliver's Keeper spot). Sorry about that!

Thanks for reading~! Here we go...

* * *

_My Dearest Endymion,_

_I hope this letter reaches you soon. I miss you, I miss you so much it hurts worse then any other pain I have felt. The day when you and I are together yet again will be the happiest day of my life. Not to say that your Earth is a bad place or anything, no, it is quite lovely and green. But this future world is so different then ours. The only thing that is the same seems to be that Earth wizards still resist technology made by others, claiming their magic will always be superior. That and...well, no offense, Endymion, but Earthlings can be a bit stubborn sometimes and quick to blame others. _

_On that note, are things getting better in the past? When we return for the Christmas Ball, it would make me very happy if people on both my moon and your Earth would realize that fighting one another is not the answer, and it is only the evil we must defeat. Things are not going well in the future, I fear. We are not allowed to use our teleportation powers anymore, as they seem to conflict with barriers surrounding the school...each time we have, there has been an attack on the school by followers of Lord Voldemort. This dark lord is possibly working for the same evil that we are after...though he has always been here in this time. We don't really know. But Pluto has vanished back to her home and Saturn...I don't know where she is. _

_My handsome prince, please, please stay safe. I am happy to hear that things are getting better for you, even with your generals gone. Minako promises that she feels them alive somewhere, I do not doubt that you can as well. I am praying for your safety and your health, and that the day we can see one another again is a joyous one._

_Yours,_

_Serenity_

* * *

Every year, it was something different for Harry Potter.

He was "the boy who lived." He had never had a normal year at Hogwarts, his only escape from what was still legally his home. He had expected something dreadful to happen this year, another death or people after his blood. Instead, there were princesses from the past, something else he didn't think was possible (and as he later learned, was only possible by their own magic). There was not pure peace – Voldemort was still out there, so far Death Eaters had breached the school twice...yet there had been nothing. More peaceful, for him, anyways, then it had been in a long long time. Harry was almost grateful to Serenity and her fellow princesses. It was like their presence had distracted everyone from gawking and attacking him.

And then, the night prior, he had a dream.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked him at breakfast. "In the dream, I mean."

"It was...dark." Harry thought. "It was like a huge cave. There were stalagmites everywhere. But it was just...empty. And cold."

"And the person on the throne was named Mettalia?" Hermione pondered as she prodded at her toast. "I've heard that name before recently. I'll have to look it up."

"And the other girl was...weak?" Ron asked between bites.

"It was weird." Harry said. "It was like I could "feel" their roles...You-Know-Who was a liar, Mettalia was the leader, and that girl was a leech. She was called a "host" or something."

"They want you, right?" Hermione asked, looking up from her food and staring at Harry with a look he knew well. "You need to tell Dumbledore about your dream."

"I was thinking about writing to Sirius..." Harry compromised, trying to break eye contact. He didn't want her to start worrying about him or his dream. "Are you trying out for Quidditch today?" Harry asked Ron to change the topic. Hermione sniffed and turned back to her food.

"Still don't have a broom." The redhead said glumly. "And you know how those school brooms are. Everyone knows you'll be captain, though." said Ron.

"Who's captain?" Asked a voice from behind them. Serenity and her friends had walked in and sat down next to them. Trista was still absent.

"Harry is." Ron nodded proudly, as if he had helped.

"I'm not...not yet, anyway." Harry shrugged.

"I was thinking about trying out as well." Serenity said. "I'm just scared because where I come from, riding on a broom is unacceptable for a lady."

"Your mother would kill us if she knew we're letting you!" Mina laughed.

"Yes, please don't break anything." Raye said, cringing at the thought.

"If I can ride a broom, you'll be fine!" Hermione smiled at them. She did her best to avoid Harry.

"Say, whatever happened to that girl that disappeared yesterday? And those boys that got hit?" Ron asked.

"The boys are alright," Amy said. "They had their energy taken from them, but they're better now."

"But...we don't know about Hotaru..." Lita said, worried for her fellow soldier. "We know she's alive and all, but we just don't know where she is."

"And Setsuna..." Amy started. She looked at the trio who gave her a confused look. "Oh, that's Trista. It's odd that she disappeared so suddenly. What do you think the Queen wanted?"

"I wonder..." Raye said. "I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Asked Mina.

"It's all connected." said the raven-haired girl. "The Death Eaters and their leader...Saturn and Pluto's disappearance...the generals dead..."

"I feel like coming here caused all this." Serenity sighed.

"It's times like this I wish we had Rita to guide us..." Amy mused.

"Rita?" Ron repeated.

"She was my private tutor on the moon." Serenity told them.

"She taught all of us, though." Mina added. "She was just a really nice person who wanted us to learn."

"She also chronicled a lot of the day-to-day incidents. I guess here you would call her a journalist." Lita remembered fondly.

"In our time, she was considered a genius across the solar system!" Amy exclaimed. She obviously looked up to her greatly.

"I only know one Rita..." Hermione started. Ron snickered. "And she's a right piece of work."

"I'm glad they're not the same one!" Serenity smiled. It took her a moment to figure out exactly what was wrong with what she said and why everyone at the table was staring at her oddly.

* * *

They had Defense Against the Dark Arts first that day. The students were doing their usual work, an in-class essay, Neville dropping his things every so often and a certain group of Slytherins snickering and whispering to one another, and Professor Mynci receiving her usual owl and reading it with a tint in her eye and a blush in her cheeks. It had become a ritual that almost every class period at the same time, an owl would swoop in with a shirt letter tied to its leg. Though she had never said it aloud, the whole class had figured out that it must have been from a lover.

Harry was, for once, done with his work early and quite bored. Harry yawned. Everyone else was working, and the people who were not working were either sleeping on working on something else. It was so quiet, save for the scratching of quills. He didn't get much sleep last night, not after the dream he had. Harry folded his arms on the table and put his head down, hoping Hermione wouldn't scold him for it later.

* * *

Darkness, and cold. A constant dripping sound. Mettalia sat on her throne of stone, Tom and the girl before her. Mettalia looked different then before, though. She was still a being of pure energy, but she looked to have more form to her. More energy.

"I've got it, my Queen." The girl spoke up happily. "It has been done."

"That's much better." Mettalia spoke. "I'm so very glad that you've learned how to cover up _other people's _mistakes." She said, lifting up what would be her head and glaring at Tom.

"Mettalia, if I may speak." Tom started.

"No, you may not. You have still thirty days to prove yourself." Mettalia said.

"My Queen," Tom said, doing his best to imitate those who bow before him. "Harry Potter-"

"How is the dear boy?" Mettalia asked satirically. "The princesses have no doubt figured out that only when they teleport, your minions can Apparate in. It might be best for you to think of another way to get in there, then, you might want to start creating an opportunity-"

"Queen Mettalia, I believe, if I may create such an opportunity," the girl rushed out, "The wind is strong today, no doubt the sea is, too. They are not restricted by the spells around the school."

"Exactly." The Queen rose from her throne. The girl put her head down quickly, not sure if she was about the be punished or praised. "Go. Do it. Get more energy, get the princesses, and for the last time, get Harry Potter!"

"Yes, Mettalia." Tom said.

"Yes." The girl nodded.

"Right, then." Mettalia said. she stood from her throne and left, almost vanished. Back to rest in a form that did not use as much energy.

"What were you thinking?" Tom hissed. It was a voice that the girl had not heard before, not the voice of a follower but the voice of a madman.

"I...saved you!" She whimpered. "I thought if, if I gave her an idea..."

"I failed _on purpose,_ foolish girl!" He roared.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed suddenly, trying to fight back. "You're just waiting until the right moment and then you're going to...!" He smiled at her, though it was nothing like a smile at all. It terrified her. "She has powers you don't! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Somehow, even if I die, I have a feeling that won't be the last of me." He quickly raised his eyebrows at her. She shivered. Should she tell Queen Mettalia? Would he kill her first? "I'm getting very tired of her calling me "Tom," you know...that's not me, that's not my name. Who do you think that is?"

"A liar." She said softly. "I won't tell her, if you promise my safety." She looked at his face, which seemed to have gotten contorted in the dim light. She never really realized just how horrifying he looked.

"Your...safety?" He raised an eyebrow again, and then he laughed. It was a high noise that gave her the worst chills of her life. "I understand that you come from a different time, so maybe you don't understand...who I am. What I am. What could have already been done to you, to that broken "Queen." What I could have done to those princesses you seem to be after so much..." He sniffed the air, as if just thinking about whatever it was running through his mind was giving him delight. The girl felt her insides turn, even working on the "bad" side with Queen Mettalia didn't make her feel so terrible as it did standing next to _this _thing and hearing him speak.

"Hurt me, then." She growled. "It doesn't matter. I'm just an innocent little Hoste. Soon I'll be in a new body, my sword and shield."

There was a noise like a rush of movement, like fabric in the wind, and a shriek. Harry's eyes shot open and jerked up, completely disoriented.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, are you quite alright?" Harry blinked and saw that Professor Mynci was standing in front of him, eyes full of concern. He glanced around, the classroom was empty. Did Ron and Hermione just leave him there? "Class has been over for quite some time now, Harry, but you looked like you weren't doing very well so I just let you sleep. I wrote Professor Flitwick a note for you." She told him, looking at his confused face.

"Thank you." Harry nodded. He was still a little groggy from his dream.

"You are okay, aren't you?" She asked him. "Were you..." Mynci stopped and looked down at her feet.

"I had a weird dream." He told her. He supposed that even Professor Mynci would still be interested in The Boy Who Lived. "Professor, do you know what a Hoste is?"

"Oh, of course." She said, pulling out a rather large book from under her mess of a desk. "Hostes aren't really around much anymore...they were a big problem in Japan though, a few years ago..." She seemed to have found the page in her book and she summoned Harry to her desk. The print was so small that he couldn't read it, but there were three illustrations over the article. The first was of a normal-looking woman who seemed to be possessed by a mass of energy over her head. Next to that was a picture of a muggle telephone that had some aura surrounding it. The third was the Hoste itself, it was mostly human looking, but its hair was wild and the clothes were scarce. The face of it was contorted into a long, jaunty shape.

"Back in Japan, Hostes were usually put into items. Once a certain person touched it, this creature would come out and attack."

"Who put them in?" Harry asked.

"I don't remember that..." She sighed. "But Hostes can also posses others. They're like leeches, they live inside someone and get what they want, then they leave, leaving their victim in a terrible state." Mynci looked up from the old book at Harry. "Why do you ask?"

Though she was a very nice person, albeit a bit scatterbrained at times, Harry had a feeling inside his gut that he should not tell her about his dream.

"Just something I saw in a book." He lied. He returned to his desk to gather his things.

"Alright, Harry." She smiled at his back, closing the book with a _thud._ "Please, feel free to ask if there's something wrong."

"Yes, Professor." He nodded and smiled briefly before heading out.

Harry skipped dinner so that he could keep true to his word and write Sirius a letter. Even as he wrote, he knew that he should really be writing more. He didn't want Sirius to worry about him, either. He didn't want anyone to worry. For once, he was being left alone...except for those dreams! It was too good to be true. He sighed and wrote quickly before he could rethink it.

He made his way onto the field after that, where all of the older members of the team, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred, and George, were waiting, brooms in hand. By their feet was the box of balls, the same box that he and Oliver Wood dragged out onto the field when he was a first year, just realizing he could fly.

Serenity and Lita, along with others who were trying out for Keeper, stood to the side of the more experienced players. Some had brooms, some did not;some looked eager and some shy. A few rows of the stands were filled with those who wanted to watch or had friends trying out. The other senshi sat alienated a few rows down. And, was that Draco Malfoy standing just off the field? No...

"So how should we do this?" Angelina asked once Harry joined their circle. "Just throw balls at them and see how they do?"

"We can send a few Bludgers heading their way." Fred said, George nodding his approval.

"We can try out two at a time, me and Harry can be a team," Alicia said, pointing at herself and Harry. "Katie and Angelina will be the other."

"We're splitting up, too!" George exclaimed.

"George, I'm offended!" Fred joked, holding his hand to his heart.

"Sorry, Fred, just always wanted to smack a Bludger into your head!"

"Just make sure you send enough towards _their_ heads." Angelina said loudly enough to make those who were trying out either laugh or giggle. "Alright, let's split up!"

There were a good number of people trying out, and five of them were actually good enough to be considered. Halfway though tryouts, they had to pause and take a third year, Tim Lewis, to the Infirmary because he really did get hit in the head with a Bludger, though not hard enough to cause damage. ("Darn!" Fred exclaimed. "I must be out of practice!)

Soon after, the team deliberated and chose the athletic Lita as their new Keeper. Serenity gave the brunette her Moonrider, saying it was in better hands with someone who would actually use it.

After a bit more talking, it was decided that Angelina was to be captain, being a natural leader and in her last year.

As it grew darker, the now filed out team decided to play a practice game, Lita being the Keeper for two teams on one side. Harry kept his temporary position as Chaser, as they had not released the Snitch because of the lack of light. Most of the bystanders had left, save for Serenity and her warriors, of course.

Son after they started, it was if the sky had been split in two, for rain poured down so heavy that none of the players could see a thing. Within seconds, the ground was covered in inches of rain and gaining.

"This way!" Angelina's voice came out from the darkness. They slowly flied down until they felt their feet touch the submerged ground. Harry shivered as he felt water rise over his knees. He heard Angelina cast a spell that gave light to the lamps, which it least let them see a few feet in front of them. The water under them was raging like the sea and still rising. Something was wrong.

"We have to get inside!" Harry exclaimed.

"Serenity?!" Lita shouted, frantically looking for her ward. It was useless, even if she could see, the noise coming from the rain was tremendous, almost like an ocean. In fact...

The water was rising much too quickly and it was hard to walk, hard to fly. It was as if there was a current, because the water started moving rapidly in one direction. The players heard Alicia shriek and fall over with a splash.

"Get dow-!" George started before a crash was heard. Harry turned around to see what was wrong, but before he could focus his eyes, he and the rest of the people on the field were swept off their feet as a giant wave crashed down on them.

* * *

Just a note, in case you are reading this before I have a chance to update the next chapter...originally, Harry was captain and Serenity was Keeper...I will change it as I update it, but...yeah. Just so you don't get confused ^^;


	9. Compassion, Sneak

Chapter Nine, finally! Updated as of 7/9/09 There's not much I can do to...save this chapter. Hehe. Enjoy.

* * *

As soon as it started raining, Amy had known something was not right.

"Get Serenity inside!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, no!" Serenity exclaimed. She had tried to stand, but the stands had grown slippery and were quickly gaining water. "Ouch..."

"Princess!" Raye exclaimed, crouching down to cover Serenity. "Are you alright?"

"My ankle..." Serenity moaned, trying to get up and failing.

"We have to get her out of here, this has to be the work of the Dark Kingdom!" Mina exclaimed. It was true, the water was rising at an unnatural level, it even stung a bit.

"We can't teleport, or else the Death Eaters will attack!" Raye started.

"We have Lita's broom-" Amy started, her voice disappearing under the roar of the wave that was rising behind her. In a split second they had all gone into warrior mode in their heads and lunged to cover Serenity. It was useless, though, the water crashed down on them and tore them apart, pushing them across the stands and the field.

Serenity held any breath she had left. She was gripping Lita's broom, and very thankful that she was. She tried her best to wrap her body around it and fly up, but she had no idea where "up" was. She felt someone grip her shoulders, Sailor Mercury. She grabbed the broom and used it to get them to the surface. Once they could breathe again, they flew to the very top of the stands where the water had not yet risen. The other senshi were there as well, along with a sopping Fred and George.

"We'll take the brooms and get the others." Amy said. "Serenity, you stay here."

"Death Eaters, no doubt." Venus muttered to herself.

Suddenly, Mars saw something in the surface of the water, but it wasn't Harry, or even a Death Eater...squinting hard, she could see Draco Malfoy struggling to stay afloat. Mars sighed, grumbled, and then gave in.

"Let me borrow this!" Mars grabbed the broom Serenity was still clutching flew down.

Mars didn't know why. She needed to save him more desperately than the Boy Who Lived for some reason. She swooped down sharply and grabbed him by the collar. She flew him up and placed him on top of another stand, where he sputtered and shivered. Mars looked across at the stands where the other senshi seemed to have rescued everyone. The senshi of fire sighed and brushed her wet bangs from her face.

"Are you okay?" Mars asked.

"I..." Draco said slowly, getting a good look at his rescuer. "I...was never afraid of you..." He said, coughing again.

"What?" Mars asked. Her mind wandered back to the article in the paper and the talk they had in the hallway.

"My father knows the person who wrote it. She's always doing these kinds of things, though she should be in Azkaban." He said, smoothing his blonde hair back.

"Why?" she asked. She carefully sat down, watching the water. The rain was starting to let up.

"She's an..." Draco paused. Did he really want to tell her? His father would kill him. But still... "She's an unregistered Animagus. It's not really enough to get you in Azkaban, but she's snuck into loads of places. My father's told me."

Mars nodded. She said nothing, but seemed to be contemplating something in her head. Finally she spoke, "Isn't your father a Death Eater as well?"

The blonde boy scowled at her. True, his father was a Death Eater. How much did these girls know about their time? "Yes, he is. Proud of it." He said simply.

"Hmnh." Mars nodded. "Does he tell you...what's going on? Voldemort rose again last year, right, so what's he planning?"

"He doesn't tell me that." Draco scoffed. "Trust me, I've asked."

"I think you're better then that." Mars said honestly. "Please, though, if there's anything you know...we just want to rid this time of the evil that was not supposed to be here and leave, but it seems like your time's dark lord and our time's dark queen might be teaming up."

"And that goes against what was supposed to happen?" Draco asked. "Huh. What would be happening now if you guys weren't here."

"Hopefully, not this." Mars sighed. The water had begun to recede, she supposed she should join Serenity. "Draco, do you consider us friends?" She asked him suddenly, smiling a bit.

"Um." He only said.

"Yes?"

"Do...you want to go to the Christmas ball with me?" He asked, trying to regain his confident air.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I know it's still far away bu.-"

"Hogwarts is having a Christmas ball?" Mars said.

"Yeah, didn't you read that book about you guys? I mean, they're throwing it for you." Draco asked.

"Serenity did, and she said the book had lots of errors." Mars started. "Serenity, the other senshi, and I are going to a ball this Christmas, but it's held on the moon. We didn't know Hogwarts was having one, too." For once, his face fell. "I'm very sorry." Mars added. She knew quite well that if she wanted, she could take him with, but she remembered what Mina had said. _"Knunzite'll be back. They'll all be back. I can...I can feel it."_ She really didn't want anyone to get in between her and Jedite, even if it was a date to the ball just so she wouldn't be bored.

_"It's okay. Go with him."_ said a familiar voice in Mars's head. _"I know that your love is true. I trust you. And even if you like him better than I, I shall still protect the very steps you have made. I love you, Rei."_ Mars's cheeks flushed. Yes, that was undoubtedly Jedite, no the spirit of Jedite, talking to her. She could practically smell his cologne and feel his cape against her flesh. She smiled ever so slightly.

_I love you, too._ She thought to herself, hoping he would get the message. She now turned to Draco, who was staring at her oddly.

"I can...take you with me, though." She agreed.

* * *

An hour later and the heat had returned, drying up all of the water. Everyone was safe and the team had gone inside the caste to report what had happened, save for Serenity and her now-untransformed warriors. They sat in the stands, still, clothes mostly dry. They watched as Dumbledore and some of the teachers scoped the field and the surrounding area, and so far had come up with nothing other than a very freak and very suspicious storm.

"It was like they were trying to attack us." Amy said. "But they did a very poor job. Did they expect us all to drown?"

"Maybe it was someone unexperienced." Lita suggested. "Or maybe someone completely different."

"So Raye," Mina said slyly, quickly changing the mood. "You get a kiss?"

"How did you know about that?!" Raye said. "And no, I didn't."

"We all know." Amy said, having to giggle a bit.

"You were standing right there." Serenity pointed out.

"Maybe one of you guys should ask Harry, I bet he knows who Draco's kissing." Raye said. She had a hunch that a certain blonde duo had spied them and felt the need to keep watch.

"Hermione's got him." Serenity said. Suddenly someone was laughing. Another girl, older than them, walked down the field and up to their seats.

"I don't see why anyone would want Harry." Shrugged the girl, watching the teachers continue checking the grounds.

"Who are you?" Raye asked instinctively.

"That's rather offensive, I am the Prefect for Ravenclaw!" She exclaimed, brushing some black hair behind her shoulders. "I came out here to monitor what was going on."

"What do you mean by that?" Serenity asked."Not wanting Harry, I mean."

"Harry was so rude to you just because of something in a magazine, even though he's undergone the same cold shoulder. He was talking to you before, yes, but did he really take time out to try and know you?" the girl said. "I think he shouldn't be acting this way, especially when someone was spreading fake things about him and everyone was making fun of him just last year. Bloody, bloody, bloody rude." The girl said in a taunting manor.

"You think?" Serenity said. "Harry's always been nice to us, I would even act a bit off if someone posted such things about him in the paper!"

"I think someone like him shouldn't even be allowed in this school..." The girl said, laughing slightly as she adjusted her blue headband.

"Are you sure that you're really a Ravenclaw?" Mina asked.

The girl's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"You sound more like a lying Slytherin to me." Mina finished.

"Harry's not out here, is he?" The prefect asked after a short pause.

"No..." Serenity said, staring hard at the girl. There was something odd about her eyes.

"You might want to go inside. You may be royal, but we wouldn't want Fudge on Dumbledore's back, now, do we?" The girl smirked before walking off to the castle.

"There was something not right about her." Raye said. "But not _her_...I don't know what I mean."

"Fudge?" Serenity repeated.

"He's the Minister of Magic." Amy supplied. Serenity nodded solemnly; the Minister of Magic on Earth and the leaders of other planets never got along very well at all.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Mettalia yelled. The girl on the ground flinched.

"I...it was supposed to be more, it was supposed to...hurt more..." She muttered.

"You THOUGHT wrong!" Mettalia said. "And what gave you the _very clever _idea of taking over a student's body just to talk to them?"

"Queen Mettalia I..." She started, but had no words.

"EXACTLY!" Mettalia said. "And exactly when do you plan on finding yourself a permanent human form? We cannot wait forever!"

"Christmas. No one will be at Hogwarts except for a few teachers. And Harry Potter." She said, trying to be confident.

"Sounds delicious." Mettalia licked her lips.

"Ah...Mettalia? If I may ask, what do you mean?" The girl asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Death Busters? Of the future?" Mettalia said.

"The records of time say that they are trying to feed the Taiorion Crystal and Master Pharaoh 90 or something by using vessel transformations and Hostes." The Hoste recalled.

"I am quite similar to their Pharaoh 90, which you should've known." Queen Mettalia spoke. The girl cocked her head. "You do not want me to demonstrate. I am in a bad mood and I would be forced to demonstrate on _you._"

The Hoste shivered and stepped back. She had to think of something, anything to redeem herself before she was killed.

"I'm...sorry." She said, not knowing what to do. "I'm already working on another plan."

* * *

Harry woke up, again not quite sure where he was. These dreams were not normal, and they were giving him a glimpse of something that was really happening. He had to put his foolish pride aside and tell Dumbledore.


	10. Admitting, Stealing

Chapter Ten, hooray. Updated as of 7/10/09.

Note: When I originally wrote this, I did not know what to call Serenity's father until a later chapter, and later in the story he is called "Derrik." This has been changed to "_Osiris_," which someone suggested was a more fitting name. In unedited chapters, it will still be the first name or no name at all until I can change it to Osiris. Sorry for any confusion!

Also, sorry for the sudden skip in time...that's what we do when we're young . And I just now realized I've been spelling "Metalia" wrong. Oops!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Almost three months had passed since the Quidditch field was submerged in water. Gryffindor had won the two Quidditch games they had played so far and were leading in points for both the house and Quidditch cups. It almost seemed like things were normal again, normal as they could be. The senshi had yet to teleport and so the Death Eaters had not snuck in again, nor had any other strange occurrence appeared.

Earlier, Harry had done what Hermione called the right thing and gone to Professor Dumbledore's office to tell him about the dreams he had. Unlike the letter he wrote to Sirius, which failed to mention many things (such as Voldemort's presence), he told the headmaster everything. The older man nodded and let him speak while he recalled the Queen made of energy and the plans she had.

"That's quite a series of dreams, Harry." Dumbledore said when he was done. "Queen Metalia and Lord Voldemort...hmn..."

"Like I said," Harry added, "Voldemort seems to be only pretending to be a servant, even though Metalia seems more powerful. I think."

"You don't know who Metalia is, do you?" Dumbledore said, getting up and staring out the window at the grounds.

"No, sir." Harry said. He had a hunch, though.

"Queen Metalia is the reason why the princesses have come to this time." The old wizard explained. "She existed as a dark being in the past, where they came from. She is the force responsible for the Earth's hatred of the other planets and the moon, and the Silver Millennium's demise." He nodded. "If we were to be in Japan a few years ago...we would also know of Metalia. Though what goes on there, we rarely hear of here."

"How did Metalia transcend time like that?" Harry asked.

"When the Silver Millennium fell, the Queen sent reincarnates of her child, her guards, the other princesses, as well as Metalia to Earth to be reborn." Dumbledore told him. "Another reason why we cannot let the princesses leave our sight, if they were to travel to Japan, they could very well see themselves."

"Reincarnation is something only they can do, right?" Harry asked. "Normal wizards can't?"

"Not like that, no." Dumbledore nodded.

"So then..."Harry started, but didn't really know what to say. Dumbledore took that as his cue to explain more.

"Metalia was only supposed to exist in those two times and those two places. The fact that she has somehow awakened here is probably the work of Voldemort, who has actually been face to face with the king and queen of the Silver Millennium. He fears them. They have powers no wizard ever could have. No doubt that whatever he's thinking, he wants to exterminate hem as well, though...he is more than likely waiting until she is powerful enough so that she can then take control of her which..." He let out a dry laugh. "I don't think he can feasibly do, and will end up not only killing himself but...countless others in the process."

"He doesn't know what he's doing?" Harry asked. That was not like Voldemort at all.

"Oh no, I think he does, though if his own death is in the plan or not remains to be seen." Dumbledore sighed. He finally turned away from the window and faced Harry. "These dreams, Harry...have they made you feel anything?"

"Well..." Harry wasn't quite sure what Dumbledore meant. "When I wake up, I'm really-"

"What I mean to say is, while you are dreaming and after you wake up and think, do you feel any strong emotions inside of you, like you need to get up and do something?"

"Not really." Harry shrugged. Was that the wrong answer? "I mean, I want to stop Voldemort and Metalia...I don't want them hurting anyone else, myself included...but I don't have the urge to run out of bed and find them."

"Ah. Very good." Harry saw a smile on Dumbledore's wrinkled face. "I don't quite know what your connection is to these dreams, but so far it seems like they are not trying to lure you into a trap."

"Is it a bad thing that I can see what's going on?" Harry asked. "I mean, if we know what they're going to do-"

"In that sense no, but, the fact that you can see those things in your dreams means someone wants you to see them, either on their side or maybe ours..."

After their meeting, the days flew by smoothly; time in peace passing much too quickly. It was almost Christmas, and despite the fact that the princesses would be absent, Hogwarts was still hosting a ball. Everyone was telling everyone else who cared what they would be wearing for the ball, who they would be going with, how they planned to do their hair, and thousands of other minute and worthless details which brought smiles to the young witches and wizards. There seemed to be a split between the teachers; half gave their classes easy work to do as their heads were already filled with so much excitement it was thought to be useless to try and teach anything before the break. Others, however, piled on so much work, that it seemed like there was no end and that they would have to work through the break.

Raye soon found herself getting angry every time she stepped into Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Charms, all of which were classes that had a certain Slytherin in them. Rather then hide the fact that he was lusting after a Gryffindor, he instead boasted about how he was going to go to the Silver Millennium of the past and how he would take as many ancient artifacts back with him to the present as he could. It wasn't the loud bragging that got Raye irked, it was when her sensitive ears swore that he had said the cursed words - "My girlfriend."

"Hey!" Raye practically dragged him from the circle of Slytherins where he was holding court during a dull class in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "I am_ not_ your girlfriend! And this ball is not some place to play around and mess up the future! We are going to a formal ball held annually by Queen Serenity the fourth that has been regarded as the most anticipated social event in our time! It. is. no. big. deal."

Mina and Lita kept joking on how any moment Snape would come bursting through the door on bended knee and ask Serenity to take him with her to the ball. Serenity however teased them on how she and Raye were the only ones with dates.

"We're taking our time." Mina said. "Let them ask us." Professor Mynci had overheard them and giggled slightly.

"What are you doing over Christmas break, Professor?" Amy asked. "Are you staying to chaperone the ball?"

The young professor's cheeks flushed. "Actually...er...I...I'm getting married..."

"Really?! That's so exiting..." Serenity exclaimed. Serenity adored weddings and could hardly wait for the day when she and Endymion could be joined as one.

"Where is the wedding?" Lita asked.

"Mm...somewhere up north, I think...." Mynci pressed a slender finger to her bottom lip. "You see, he's a scientist for the Ministry inspecting abnormal power radiations by the arctic circle. That way we can go skiing as well!"

Slowly, Serenity and Mynci's talk of weddings had drawn a small crowd of girls, all hopeless romantics, leaving the guys in the class to watch and guess what was going on.

* * *

Unlike the ball held the previous year where only certain students could attend, this ball was open to everyone, and then the day after was the start of Christmas Break. There were very few people skipping the ball to leave early, most of them were with Serenity's party; going to the moon. Ron had also joined their group, roped in by Mina. Lita was begging Amy to ask George because Fred wouldn't go with her unless George was going. Amy flatly refused. Then she changed her mind as soon as Lita left her alone.

"Do you think we should ask Harry, Hermione, and Ginny to come with us?" Serenity asked the day before leaving."You know, so we'd know other people besides ourselves. It gets very tiring, greeting and talking with people you don't know."

"Ginny and whoever she's going with, yes, but I don't think that Harry and Hermione are going togeth-" Lita started. Mina jumped up.

"No!" She shouted making a fist and hitting it into her open palm dramatically."They have to go together! They're so cute together!" And thus, Mina had a new mission. She shot off to the library to find Hermione.

"Hermione!" she whispered quite loudly as soon as she saw the bush of hair that was sitting at one of the study tables. Mina ran over to her and sat at the seat across from her. "You _have_ to ask Harry to the dance! You can come with us to our ball! To the moon!"

"I'd really like to go to the moon," Hermione said, "But Harry already told Ron that he was going with Cho Chang." Hermione said.

"...No he's not." Mina said in disbelief."I saw her crying yesterday. I asked what was wrong and she said something about she couldn't go to the dance cause it was too sad or something...Ah! I understand!"

"Understand what?" Hermione asked.

"I understand why he said that! It's the classic romance story!" Mina exclaimed."Why didn't you see it earlier? Don't you read novels?"

"Not often." Hermione said wondering where all this was going.

"Ah, well, that's no the most important thing right now. Harry probably had no desire whatsoever to go to the ball with her. What is important is that you come with us for the ball with Harry. It'll only be one day..." Mina smiled happily at the brunette.

"I'll go...but Harry...I...I really don't know if that's-"

"Great!" Mina said. Before Hermione could protest, Mina ran off in search of Harry.

* * *

"I think we should bring Sirius." Serenity said at lunch. "Him and Remus. Saturn disappeared just like that, it would do him good to get out of that cave and into the light. And maybe we could even find out what happened."

"He can't, Serenity. He's an international fugitive. Ginny and her date might get scared or tell." Raye said, frowning slightly. She had also thought of inviting the two. "And Draco'd run about the school yelling 'Harry's been keeping Sirius Black under his cloak the whole time! Take him to Azkaban!'"

"I suppose you're right...it's just that...all these things happening, all these people dying..." Serenity started and sighed.

"Not even Voldemort could do such things." Said Amy. Some of the people sitting around the five gave them wide-eyed looks; the senshi had never been informed that saying Voldermort's name was taboo.

"So are you saying that," Mina whispered,"There is someone over him? Like a master or something?"

"It's a theory." Amy said. "The Dark Kingdom has come to this time maybe they...recruited him?"

"We don't really know much about him, though." Lita said. "If he would be the type of person to be willingly led or not."

"Maybe Harry could fill us in." Raye suggested.

"We could always ask Professor Dumbledore, he said he would help us if we need it." Amy said.

"I don't want anyone else here to worry..." Serenity muttered.

"Could we talk to Sirius?" Raye asked.

"He's our friend now, and he probably knows more that Harry about the matter." Serenity said. "Let's go today."

* * *

After having to use their best excuse to get past Filch ("We're the warriors of the past, we're here to help you guys! There's an emergency at Hogsmeade!") The five arrived in the small town.

They had hoped that Sirius was still in his cave, despite the weather growing cold, and luckily he was. After catching one another up on certain things, they asked about who Voldemort was, his connection to Harry, and anything else they might have needed to know. After a long story about the history of Harry and Voldemort, Sirius then told them many of the rumors he heard over at Lupin's. They consisted of the always popular "Harry will die" because of Voldemort, the "some people say Dumbledore's related to Harry and that's why Harry survived," and there was even a rumor that Harry was an unregistered Animagi who can turn into a snake and the whole Boy Who Lived thing was part of a big plot of Voldemort's.

"Those all sounds ridiculous." Amy pointed out.

"That's how things have become." Sirius shrugged. "Then there was a very peculiar one...two of them, really. Came from some woman around here. She said first that Harry is the reincarnate of your father, Serenity." Her father, the noble and wise King Osiris. Yes, he was still alive, Serenity thought to herself. He was on Earth, currently, but it was the Earth of the past, though he and the Queen had been to this time. Was he here now? But could he really be in this time, or even reincarnated? Did that even exist? "And the other one was that Dumbledore is the reincarnate of Serenity's father and Harry is the reincarnate of Prince Endymion."

"But..." Serenity said, asking what they were all thinking. "Why would my father and Endymion have reincarnates here? That doesn't happen. We are born, we live our life to the fullest, and we die. That is the cycle of life on any planet or moon."

"I was always told that reincarnation was something of legends." The smart Amy said.

It now occurred to Sirius that he had made a very big mistake in saying what he had just said, they were from the past, so there was no way they could know the terrible events that would happen to them. He even recalled flipping though a copy of the book that Lupin had bought and seeing the warning in the back. Had people been that faithful, fearful, or was there magic at work preventing them from knowing? Either way, Serenity wanted to know. He couldn't let her go with no information, but how could he tell her that not so far in her future, she and everyone she cared for would be dead and sealed away?

"Reincarnation seems to be something rare that happens, and only people of the Silver Millennium can do it." He told them reluctantly. "There are people in this time who used to exist then, but were able to be born again here. Some know it, some don't."

"That's...incredible!" Mina exclaimed. "People can actually be in two times?"

"And the people who know, could they go back to the past and see themselves?!" Raye asked. The five were getting more excited over this then Sirius had intended.

"Look," Sirius started, not meeting any of their eyes. "You know those Moon Kingdom books they've been selling?"

"Yes..." Serenity said. She wondered where this was going. She had yet to open her copy since

"Just...read it. I think what you're looking for would be in the back." he said.

"Alright...." The moon princess nodded. She did not like the tone in his voice.

After the girls bid Sirius farewell, they returned to the castle and slowly made their way up to the Gryffindor dorms. They were still confused about most of what Sirius had said. This future was so different from their own time, yet in a way, just the same.

"Serenity!" Luna exclaimed as the five stepped in. "Someone's been in all the rooms, I think they were looking for something!" Fearing the worst, they ran up the stairs into the fifth year girls' dorms. Parchment and quills scattered the floor, bottles of ink stained the carpets and bed sheets. There were clothes and papers everywhere. There was no long-lasting damage to any of the items in the room, however.

"Who did this?" Amy muttered as she picked up her first editions slowly.

"We don't know." Artemis said from the bed. "We've been in the library looking something up, we just now got back."

Within minutes, thanks to their wands, everything was, for the most part, back in order.

"Was anything stolen?" Luna asked. "It's the only reason I can see why someone would do this."

"Yes." Serenity said removing ink from the rug and placing it back into the bottle. "All of our Moon Kingdom books, and some of Lita's clothes...it seems like there's random small things gone as well, like Mina's ribbon and Amy's quill...oh, wait..." Serenity spied something under her bed. She got on hands and knees and pulled out a piece of parchment rolled up and tied in Mina's ribbon.

"What's that?" Lita asked. Serenity shrugged and untied it, giving the ribbon to Mina.

"_Hello, Little-Moon-Princess!_" Serenity read."_You don't know me...Yet, you do. I'm sure you're wondering what terrible person ransacked your private quarters and took all your little moon books...I am not such a bad person, no, it's for your own good, you know. Anyway, when I was done, some filthy crows came in and scratched me! I used your dear friend's shirt to dry the blood! Don't worry, though, I'll give it back eventually. Anyway, Princess, don't worry about the generals! No, not at all! They're alive! They are here, in this time, did you know? And you want to know something very funny? While you are here, reading this, probably with your friends, you're messing up somewhere else! But maybe not. Maybe you're getting in trouble. Or maybe you're kissing your dear Endymion, like you will at Christmas. Oh, but you better savor it now! It will be quite some time until it happens again. I believe I will see you later, my princess. Much sooner than you think. Tomorrow, even. Oh, yes, I should stop writing now. I cannot wait._

_Sincerely, your Hoste._"

"What does it really say, Serenity? That's not something to joke about." Amy asked.

"That is what it says!" Serenity handed over the letter, and that was indeed what it said. It was written in a female's handwriting, and it was full of a terrible dry humor.

"She'll see us tomorrow?" Lita asked. "Is she going to try and sabotage the ball?"

"Either the one on the moon or the one here could be a target..." Raye said, biting her thumb lightly.

"Should we stay here?" Mina suggested. Serenity bit her tongue; staying on Earth and not seeing her Endymion was the last thing she wanted.

"If we stayed here, though, what if something happened on the moon and we weren't there to stop it?" Amy pointed out. "I think it's best if we go about our day as planned. If we do anything different, it might have bad consequences."

"And besides, they have enough powerful wizards here that if something did happen, they could at least hold it off until someone told us." Artemis said, smiling at Serenity. It seemed like he was trying to get her what she wanted.

"I suppose..." Luna said slowly. "I don't like the feeling I have but...maybe it's nothing to worry about. Hostes...they can't do much damage on their own."

"We can hope." Serenity said.

"Wait, this person, the Hoste, said that crows attacked her..." Raye realized. "Do you think Phoebes and Deimos..." Raye said. Serenity put the note in her pocket and they headed to the owlery.

* * *

The two reached the tower quickly, the smell making the two royals choke slightly. Owls of every color and size sat on perches, some awake and grooming, others asleep with their heads tucked under their wing. Sitting in the open stone window, however, were two thin women; Phoebes and Deimos.

"Oh, Princess Serenity-" One twin noticed the two had come in,

"-Princess Mars." The other finished. The two got onto their knees and bowed. Serenity and Raye could see that they each had small wounds on their arms.

"Are you two alright?" Raye asked, rushing over to her guards and inspecting them.

"It will heal." Phoebes said.

"Who was it in our rooms?" Serenity asked.

"A student." Deimos said. "A young boy. I think he was possessed."

"So it could be anyone?" Serenity asked.

"It was a boy's body, but it was a woman's voice, a woman's body language."

"The Ravenclaw prefect!" Raye recalled. "There was something off about her, maybe she was possessed by...the Hoste. The Hoste must be possessing students!"

"I noticed it, too!" Serenity exclaimed. "So when she wrote "tomorrow," maybe that was all she meant...she was going to posses someone else."

"We need to catch her in her tracks." Raye said. "But...what do you think she meant about the generals being here?"

"Reincarnates?" Serenity suggested. Ever since Sirius had mentioned it, she couldn't get the thought out of her head. The moon princess sighed and looked into the air, where a majestic white and silver owl that had just delivered its letter flew overhead and perched, taking a well deserved rest. It reminded her of the rare birds she had seen in captivity on the moon. It looked very lunar indeed, what with the silver streaks in its talons. It probably was from the moon, delivering a letter to her or one of her friends. Or maybe it was a reincarnate.

"I think that, maybe, things will come into focus once we return to the moon." Raye said.


	11. Going Home

Chapter Eleven! Updated as of 7/11/09. Short chapter :P

Please enjoy!

* * *

Serenity rolled over and opened her eyes. Despite all of the evil in the galaxy and the bad feeling that grew in the pit of her stomach, there was still some good in the world and something to smile about. Tomorrow was Christmas, and today was the night of the annual Christmas ball. Today she would see Endymion, and not have to sneak away from the moon to do so.

Of course, Serenity looked forward to the ball for more than that. She was returning to her home, and she would see her mother and friends again. Serenity liked Hogwarts and Earth, but she was homesick. She had never been away from her mother for more than a week before, and it was always her mother doing the leaving, not her. Queen Serenity also threw the best parties in the entire galaxy, everyone was going.

Serenity stretched delicately and got out of bed, blindly reaching for her hair brush on the end table. Her fingertips instead touched paper; the note written by that fiendish Hoste. Serenity's heart dropped a bit, she had almost forgotten about it.

"Serenity, is everything okay?" Luna asked quietly, jumping on her bed.

"Why is all of this happening?" The princess asked, running her fingers though her long hair.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, full of concern.

"We came here to inspect abnormal vibes, but instead look what we've gotten ourselves into." Serenity said. "And what the Hoste, whoever that may be, said...I'm messing up somewhere else while I'm here? They're alive here, now? It seems like, because we came here, everything has gotten worse."

"A Hoste is a weak creature, Serenity." Luna said. "There is always a chance that anything she wrote was just an empty threat."

"What if it was this Voldemort?" Serenity asked. "Could he...?"

"No, Serenity. Do you know what a Hoste is?" Luna asked. Serenity shook her head."Put simply, it's like a soul, or a star seed, but it is made with evil intentions and can posses items as well as people."

"Ah..." Serenity nodded. Really, she still didn't quite understand. Looking around the room, she realized that many of the girls were still asleep. Serenity put on her bathrobe, picked up Luna, and carried her down the stairs to the deserted common room so that they could talk more freely. "So, the Hoste is like a soul right? What if it was just wandering around-" a door closed somewhere. Serenity paused but no one came down. "What if someone, the Dark Kingdom or Voldemort or whoever found the Hoste and...gave it a body...and now the person has two masters...but why do they keep attacking the school?"

"Serenity," Luna said. "You are the heir to the Silver Millennium. You and the other senshi hold a power and a love that no other could ever have."

"Then why did they move to this time and place?" Serenity asked.

"She wants me." said a voice behind Serenity. It was Harry, still in his pajamas, coming down the stairs looking like his heart felt the same way as the princess's.

"She?" Luna asked. "Do you know of Metalia?"

Harry yet again explained his dreams. He told Serenity and Luna of the dark room, Queen Metalia, the Hoste, and Voldemort, how Queen Metalia told the Hoste that she wanted her in a body, that she would do it at Christmas, how Voldemort only had thirty days to prove himself, how Metalia liked her lips when the Hoste had mentioned his name and that Voldemort was not really on their side. In turn, the two filled him in on what they knew and thought was going on.

"Thirty days to prove himself?" Luna asked. "Hasn't it been longer since your last dream?"

"Do you think Voldemort is dead, then?" Serenity asked. "It would be wonderful if all we had to worry about was Metalia."

"I don't think so." Harry said. "My scar...it's connected to him in some ways. If he died, I think I would know. The world would be a bit brighter."

"He's much more powerful then just an insane wizard, isn't he?" Serenity asked.

"From what I've learned," Luna recalled, "Voldemort is a very hard man to kill."

"And the Hoste is here at Hogwarts even now?" Harry asked. "She wants to put herself in someone..." Harry had flashbacks to his first year, when Voldemort was using Professor Quirrel's body. "There are a lot of powerful people here, though."

"We'll have to find her." Luna said.

"Mm." Serenity nodded. She really didn't feel like talking about such dark things on this day. "Harry, you're coming with us, right?"

"Yeah. I had to." He said with a laugh. "It was the only way for Mina to leave me alone. But I do really want to go."

"You won't regret it!" Serenity smiled. "Mother's parties are the best!"

"Really, I think I'm more excited about being on the moon and in the past." Harry said. "It's weird to think about."

There was a creak and a grunt, and then Artemis walked in, jumping up onto the couch to sit next to Luna. In his mouth was a folded letter, which Serenity took so that he could talk.

"Thanks." The male cat said. "It's from the Queen."

"From mother?" Serenity asked, wondering why she would be getting something from her when she was going back to the moon later that day. "Oh..." Serenity mumbled as she read the note. "Really? Hmm."

"Is everything alright?" Luna asked.

"Oh, everything's fine." Serenity nodded. "Mother says that...a lot of people from this time want to go to the moon, to the ball."

"Well of course." Artemis muttered glumly. Harry was confused.

"Is that bad?" Harry asked. "I mean, is it okay to take people from the present to start with?"

"It's really not." Serenity said. "But mother allowed it, because you are our friends. But a lot of reporters and historians and photographers want to go. I mean, it is a once in a lifetime opportunity but time travel is essentially taboo."

"That, and who knows what sorts of things they could mess up?" Luna grumbled. "How do they even plan on getting there?"

"...Reincarnations?" Serenity said.

"Is that your favorite word, now?" Luna asked jokingly.

"I'm being serious!" Serenity said. "Some of them know what they are. They could get back to the past. Maybe they can take others."

"You have a point." The cat said.

"Hm." Serenity read the note again, happy to see her mother's elegant handwriting. "She says that...this year is going to be really special. I wonder what that means?"

* * *

The owl sunk lower and lower until it could sink no more. It landed delicately on the grounds of Hogwarts, cocking its head back and forth for its target. Eye level to the creature was a window, very close to ground level of course. There. With its beak, the while owl with silver streaks tapped on the window and let out a small squawk. It didn't take long before his target came into sight and opened the window. The bird flew in and perched itself on the back of a wooden chair, holding its leg out so that the man could until the letter.

He did not speak to or of the bird as many did, not even to say thank you. He did not marvel at the rare color of it, how the silver glistened in the light. As soon as he had the letter off of the owl's leg, he shooed it right out the window, closing it shut.

He was needed, or so the letter told him. He needed to come in someone else's place.

The man sighed. This was not the first time he was called upon to do such a thing. Ever since he found out the truth about himself, he had been called to duty many times.

Not that he minded. He brushed a comb through his hair. Tonight he would see his beloved, both of them. It was the only advantage, even if it meant acting like someone he no longer was. It was leaving and returning to normal life that hurt him the most. Of all the people to be reincarnated, _she _was not one of them.

He noticed his hair was rather long. Serenity might not like it.

Although, it wouldn't really matter if he cut it now, or if he did anything else. When he would set foot on the moon, his whole appearance would change. It didn't really matter, he thought to himself, if no one here knew who he was.

Besides, he wasn't the only one going. Reporters, photographers, anyone who could find a way up. He could only hope there would be some sort of guard there to keep most of the out. No doubt some of them were guests, though, and others would probably disguise themselves. He looked at his face in the mirror; he needed no disguise.

He was just going home.


	12. Let's Plan for a Sleepless Night

Chapter twelve! Updated as of 7/14/09.

No witty or reminiscing comments from me? No? Alright. Let's go!

* * *

After the rest of the group had gotten up and dressed, they all headed down for brunch in the Great Hall. Their group now consisted of thirteen people (Colin had been invited at the last minute as Ginny's date), not including Luna and Artemis.

"Ready to go?" said a voice. Luna and Artemis jumped onto the table. Luna eyed the twins; she was still hesitant to trust them, even though the tension between them and the others had subsided. There were very few articles on the princesses anymore, and none as slandering as the first.

"I've been ready!" Serenity said happily.

"Oh, wait!" Mina said with a grin as Snape passed looking quite aggravated. "Last chance," she whispered under her breath, yet loud enough for them to hear, "for Snape to ask the lucky single Serenity to the dance!"

"Will you cut that out!" Serenity yelled, staring at him hard and hoping that he did not hear what Mina had said. To her horror, he stopped walking and turned around. Serenity could almost hear Mina's body tense behind hers.

"Professor, I, um..." Serenity started. How was she supposed to explain _that_?

"The headmaster asked me to give you this." He said in a quiet voice that did not let the others know if he had heard them or not. From his cloak he retrieved a very thick envelope and handed it to Serenity. It was addressed to her mother.

"Thank you sir." Serenity said, giving him a gracious smile. She did not believe Mina's love theories about him,but she did believe that even if her was a harsh and grumpy person there still must be good in him. That is the way a princess of the past must think. And that is why when she asked, "Do you have any plans for Christmas break?", she did not expect the silent yet noticeable reaction from the boys and Hermione sitting at the table.

"No." He said simply before quickly turning on his heel and walking towards the head table with much haste.

"Um." Harry said.

"That was cool!" Colin exclaimed. "I don't think any student has ever been brave enough to do that!"

"It's not bravery." Serenity said, confused. "It's being polite."

"I think this is another example of our time differences." Amy pointed out.

"It is." Hermione confirmed.

"Is everyone done eating?" Luna asked, jumping on the table. Those who were not aware that the cat could talk stared at her oddly, except for Ginny who looked most delighted. She ignored their looks and continued, "We'll need to go outside for this."

The group rose, those only staying the night carrying a bag and those who were staying the break dragging their trunks. Draco took this as his cue to leave the Slytherin table, bag in hand. They made their way outside to the freezing grounds. It wasn't snowing, but the wind that was blowing felt like ice, especially to those who had not anticipated going outside and were wearing skirts.

"Hurry, Serenity!" Raye moaned, holding herself tightly to try her best to stay warm. Luna jumped n Amy's shoulder and Artemis stayed close to Mina.

Serenity rummaged through her skirt pocket. She found what she was looking for and held it into the air. It looked like nothing more then an ordinary house key.

"Guardian of time," Serenity spoke loudly."Let the door of time split the heavens and open to me...I call you by your true name. The father of the guardian, Chronos! Lead me! Protect me! Send me the path of light!" his was a type of magic that normal wizards and witches could not do. Those who had no idea what was going on were in pure awe as a flow of light seemed to pour down from the heavens and take them inside of it. It was not like Apparation where you felt sick and dizzy the entire way though, but rather more like a smooth train ride where you didn't even know you were moving until you looked around and saw things moving.

* * *

The sensation didn't last long; soon there was ground under their feet again and the light had returned to wherever it had come from. They found themselves absolutely nowhere. There was nothing there but swirling white mist.

"Um, where are we?" Harry asked.

"The door of time. Time Gates." Amy replied.

"Stop! You may not pass beyond this point!" they heard the voice, they knew the owner of the voice, but they did not see the owner of the voice. All they saw was a small white light nearly hitting Raye.

"Pluto!...Uh, Setsuna! Trista! It's us! It's Serenity!" Serenity shrieked as another almost hit her. The attacks stopped. There was a blurry shape in the fog, then Sailor Pluto came running at them.

"What happened? Why couldn't you return to Hog-" Lita started but Pluto held up a hand to silence her.

"You shouldn't be here, you're breaking one of the three taboos." she said.

"Taboo?" Mina repeated. "You mean, bringing them? Queen Serenity said-"

"Coming here." Pluto answered.

"But I always come through the Time Gates." Serenity said.

"I'm not allowed to let you do that anymore." The tall woman said. "Queen Serenity sent me here to guard the door, that's why I'm not at Hogwarts."

"But how will we get to the ball?" Serenity asked.

"Since you didn't know, I'll let you through this once and to get back to Hogwarts, but the law's the law." she led them all to the Gates.

"Aren't you coming?" Hermione asked. Pluto shook her head, smiling ever so slightly.

"This is my duty. Queen Serenity wouldn't have given it to me if it wasn't important."

"You mean you can't leave here forever?" Luna asked. Pluto nodded.

"Maybe you heard her wrong, maybe she said stay here for a fortnight...?" Serenity said. Pluto smiled and opened the Gates.

"I'll see you again, I'm sure of it."

Somehow they were separated and the Gates closed, leaving Pluto behind.

Harry looked where he was. The first thing he saw was a brilliant blue,brown, white, and green ball in the sky, Earth. They were on the moon, 1000 years in the past. Harry looked ahead. There was a castle; brilliantly shining, a path over a pool of water. It was completely unreal. There were women in dresses and men with swords, strange creatures flying overhead. Everything seemed so peaceful and smooth.

"Oh, it's beautiful..." Ginny sighed. "Even better than the pictures."

Serenity, now understanding that the Time Gates would not open, led them all down the long path to the castle. Every now and then a jet of water from the great mass of water would fly into the air and came back down, slapping the sea.

"Mare Serenitatis." Hermione mumbled.

"What?" Harry said.

"Mare Serenitatis, the Sea of Serenity." She said."The water shooting up shows the conflicts in the Silver Alliance. They say that once all the water shot up when-" she remembered Serenity and the others didn't know of what would soon happen. Hermione wished that it wouldn't happen.

"That's right." Amy said."At a time, Serenitatis never moved and people were able to swim in it even."

"But now," Mina said finishing where Amy left off. "The Sea is deadly to anyone who touches it when the water shoots up, just like in a battle."

"I got wet from it!" Ginny said, brushing minute droplets of water from her skin quickly.

"You're only scarred from their actions." Raye explained.

They soon reached the castle doors where a man and a women stood as guards. As soon as they saw the throng approaching, the woman whispered something at the man and ha vanished inside. The woman stayed and bowed.

"My lady," She said happily as she rose. "Welcome back."

"Thank you very much." Serenity smiled. Though she was holding it in for formality's sake, everyone could see that she was about to bust with happiness.

"Lantis will be right back to help you with your bags." The woman smiled. "He has gone to alert the Queen that you are here."

"I've been wondering." Ron spoke up. "Everyone always talks about the Queen. Is there a king?"

"My father is alive, if that's what you mean." Serenity answered. "He does more diplomatic things that require him to travel a lot."

"I think what he means is, a lot of times people talk about the king more then a queen." Ginny said.

"That is true on Earth, isn't it?" Mina thought out loud.

"It's always been this way in the other planets, though." Amy explained. "It is usually a woman who has the ancient spirit of a warrior within her, and of course it is a woman who will produce heirs. Women are much more respected and revered here then on Earth."

It was true, if they looked around, even though it was a thousand years in the past, woman were out and working just like the other men, talking with one another, as equals.

"That's really great..." Hermione muttered.

"Ah," the woman at the door exclaimed lightly. "I almost forgot. Your guests' rooms." She handed the moon princess a slip of paper.

"Thank you...Suki, why don't they have their own rooms?" Serenity asked, pointing at Harry and the others.

"There's no room, my lady." Suki said. "There's too many guests coming, more than usual this year."

"Well, that's fine anyways." She smiled. Serenity looked over the paper and began to read aloud. "Mako and Ami, you guys are together...Minako and Rei..."

"Who's Mako?" Draco asked loudly.

"Oh, that's me. Makoto." Lita, no, Makoto pointed at herself.

"We had to change our names a bit so we wouldn't be as noticeable...not that _that_ worked." Rei muttered.

"Mine's the only one that's really different." Makoto smiled. "And Trista, her real name is Setsuna."

"And Serenity is still Serenity." Ami supplied.

"Yep!" The blonde smiled. "Okay...Ginny and Hermione are sharing a room...the twins are...Ron and Colin are together..." Harry passed Ron an apologetic look. "And then, Harry and Draco-"

"No way!" The two exclaimed at once.

"I'm not sleeping with Saint Potter!" Draco added dramatically.

"There's two beds." Makoto pointed out.

"You could both sleep in the hall and I'll take the room if you're going to fight about it." Rei said, crossing her arms.

"Boys don't get this sharing rooms thing." Ami said, laughing.

"Um..." Harry tried to speak up to defend himself but it was useless.

"See, now that's settled!" Minako smiled.

Before long, six men dressed in white came and took their bags and trunks to their rooms.


	13. Darkness in our Hearts

Chapter thirteen...updated as of 7/15/09 (The day that the HBP movie came out...and when this was originally written, we didn't even know if JKR would stop at seven books or not. Oh, how time flies XD )

This chapter was once super short and now, I couldn't stop writing. Hooray!

* * *

The group was led into the castle by the men in white. Those who had never been there looked around in awe, marveling over the ancient architecture and the elaborate decorations. They all felt like celebrities, for the crowds in the hallways parted for them, no, Serenity. She led the pack, behind the men with the bags, standing taller then any of them had ever seen. She smiled and nodded to those who bowed at her, greeting them and wishing them well.

"We'll drop your things off first, my lady." One of the men told her.

"Your room is in the middle of the guest wing?" Hermione asked.

"No, this isn't my real room." Serenity said. "This is one of my extra rooms that I use when my guests are over. It feels odd being on one side of the castle when they're on another, you know what I mean?"

"No." Fred and George said.

"I understand!" Ginny said. Serenity smiled at her.

After that, the group split up, half of the men taking the boys to their rooms on one side of the hall and the other half taking the girls to their rooms. The rooms were absolutely huge, filled with white and cream. The beds were circular but could no doubt fit at least two people.

After they had thrown themselves on their fluffy beds and checked out the rooms in full, most of them (Fred, George, Draco, and Harry were noticeably absent) gathered at the parlor at the end of the guest wing. There was a huge round table in the middle of the room and cushions all around. A maid in white and blue came in after they had settled and brought in a tray with tea and cookies for everyone.

"I suppose I should go see mother now." Serenity said after one sip of tea. "If she doesn't already know that we've arrived."

"Oh, my lady, you didn't know?" The maid asked. "The Queen won't be back until tomorrow."

"She...won't?" Serenity asked, confused. "So, the ball will be postponed until tomorrow?"

"That's correct." The maid answered.

"Why's that?" Ron asked.

"The Queen does not usually leave the Moon." The maid told Serenity's guests, her tone almost apologetic. "But in these dark times, she was called on for...other planetary matters."

Serenity nodded, but then noticed that her warriors did not seem surprised by this.

"Do you know something I don't?" The moon princess asked playfully.

"I doubt it's anything serious." Makoto said, avoiding her eyes.

"If that will be all you need, my lady, I'll be leaving to tend to the other guests." The maid said quickly, bowing before she left the parlor.

"Oh, please tell me!" Serenity asked eagerly.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, interested as well.

"We didn't want to tell you..." Minako said, looking guilty. "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Um." Rei said, looking up at Serenity's eager face. She couldn't resist. "Your father's coming."

"He is?!" Serenity exclaimed suddenly, displaying such an honest emotion that many of them had never seen from her before.

"The king?" Hermione asked, her eyes growing wide. "I thought he rarely came to events like this!" She did not seem to be happy for the fact that Serenity was going to see her father, but rather that sje was in the past when such an event was happening.

"Wot's 'ee like?" Ron asked, mouth now full with the polite-sized cookies. Hermione glared at him, earning giggles from some of the girls.

"None of the books say the same thing." Hermione said. "Some say he's rather fierce, and others say he's absent minded...which I sure isn't true at all." She added the last part so as t make sure she did not offend.

"He's a true king in every meaning." Ami said.

"No one's ever disliked a rule he or the Queen passed, no one's ever disliked him in general, save for his enemies." Said Rei, running her fingers lightly over the satin tablecloth.

"It's hard to describe because I don't know every side to him." Serenity said. "To me and his subjects, he's kind, yet firm. He devotes himself to what he cares about, and who he cares about. Despite being away, he and my mother have never fought."

"I've seen him in battle, though." Minako said, looking nowhere in particular. "Absolutely fierce."

"What's he look like?" Ginny asked.

"He's tall and pale, like the moon, and has long black hair...really long. He wears small glasses." Serenity said. "He's really tall, too. That's another reason why people respect, him, because he looks so intimidating to them."

"He almost sounds like a younger Dumbledore." Hermione noted.

"Dumbledore?" Serenity repeated. She remembered what Sirius had told them, of the rumor that Dumbledore was a reincarnate of her father. Could that be true?

The talk soon dissolved into chatter of nothing in particular, not until something hit the other side of the left wall.

"What was that?" Hermione jumped in her seat.

"That's Draco and Harry's room, isn't it?" Ron asked. "You reckon they're fighting?"

"Fighting, maybe." Raye said, a small smile upon her face. "Could be something else."

Hermione frowned slightly, more than likely from jealousy. Ron choked on one of his cookies and began laughing.

"Ah, Rei, that's terrible!" Minako laughed.

"You're laughing, too." Serenity pointed out.

"I don't get it." Ginny said naively.

"Opposites attract, I guess." Colin, who had been mostly quiet the whole time, piped up.

"I's not that funny." Hermione said.

"Oh, you spoil everything." Ron said, earning him a very scathing look from the brunette. No one else seemed to notice it.

"Here, let me show you what we mean." Mako stood up, the others following her out. The pushed open the door to the room and found that the two boys had indeed been dueling, now very into it; Draco was on the floor, his teeth bared in a snarl, wand raised, while Harry, his lip bleeding, had straddled Draco's hips and raised his wand to hex the blonde boy.

"Oh." Ginny said. "I get it."

"Am I right or what?" Rei said, unable to control her laughter. The two boys realized that someone was there, and Draco shot up suddenly, throwing Harry off of him. He smoothed his hair down, in some attempt to retain his dignity. Harry stood up slowly, muttering a few choice words under his breath.

"I don't know which one of you started it." Serenity said, holding up her hand before either of them could speak. "But with all the violence in our world we don't need anymore. Trade rooms if you need to, but I will not allow guests fighting with each other."

"Sorry." Harry muttered, stepping out of the room. Draco said nothing, he simply headed into the bathroom to wash what blood was on him.

"If you will excuse us, now," Serenity said to her remaining guests, "We must get dressed for dinner, and I suggest you do the same. It is in one hour in the main dining hall. Ask anyone for directions and they will help you."

"Yes. Thank you." Hermione spoke for them. Serenity and her senshi left for their rooms.

"Maybe next time," Minako whispered loud enough for the guests to hear," We should put Harry with Hermione and Ginny with Draco." The two witches blushed and looked at the floor.

* * *

Luna was still in Serenity's room, and had apparently heard the whole situation. When the princess walked in, the cat walked up to her, looking her over quickly for any sign of harm.

"Everything is alright?" The guardian cat asked.

"Yes." Serenity said. "I thought maybe putting them in the same room might make them friends."

"You know, you were very mature with what you said." Luna said. "It was very diplomatic. Like your mother."

"Thank you, Luna." She said, giving the cat an earnest smile. She opened up the closet, which by an enchantment held the exact same garments as the closet in her real bedroom. "Did you know father is coming?"

"I didn't." Luna said, confused. "Are you sure? Coming _now_?"

"Yes!" Serenity pulled out one of the many gowns of white and silver, this one a tad more fancy then the others. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"It is." Luna said after a moment. "I'm happy for you."

Serenity slowly stripped off the Hogwarts robes and Earth garments, then dressed herself in her true colors, looking more regal then ever. Luna watched her ward without really watching; her mind was other places. King Osiris was not supposed to be back. There was no way. She remembered clear as day the last time she had seen him, last year. He was on his way to try and deal with the few citizens on the moons of Saturn. Hotaru herself, frail yet powerful, had not given any sort of rule to whatever lived on them, she did not care if they were rebellious or caused harm to the Alliance, she didn't even acknowledge their existence unless asked. They were indeed causing trouble, and he knew he had to go. Because of the lack of technology on the moons, though, it would take years for him to get to all of them and finish the task. He had not told his daughter this.

"_Luna." The cat stopped in her small tracks. She had tried to sneak away before he could find her. "There's something I need you to do." Luna turned around to face him, tall, handsome, powerful. Osiris walked the remaining distance, his black boots clicking loudly on the marble floor in the corridor. He knelt down and picked up Luna, a sort of affection he had never shown towards her before. It was a bit odd and Luna wished she were back on the ground. _

"_I'll look after Serenity." Luna said, avoiding his startling black eyes. _

"_Of course you will." Osiris laughed a bit. "You do it without realizing. You have no idea how safe this place is because of you."_

"_Um." Luna said, the compliment rolling off her. Slowly, she allowed herself a peek at the sharp, handsome face that was next to hers. Sad. Desperate. He looked like he did not want to go. But he was going. "She cries a lot at night." She told him simply. _

"_She is young, and I am gone too much." He said slowly. "I regret-"_

"_The Queen, I mean." Luna said. This must have been a shock for him, his eyes went wide and his grip on her loosened enough so that she could return to the floor. Luna was now staring at him, his face confused. Did he really think his wife would never show any emotion towards his constant absence? If it were not for the late, sleepless nights, Luna would have never heard the soft sobs. _

"_Does..." He returned to kneeling on the ground, but did not pick up the cat. "Does she hate me?"_

"_Of course not." Luna said. "I'm sure she understands and forgives you. It's your duty. It's what you have to do. But...please don't take her for granted." The cat realized what she had said as soon as she said it, and to a king no less! _

"_Take her for granted?!" Osiris exclaimed, his deep voice echoing off the walls. "I love her! You don't think it kills me, being away from her and my daughter? It does. Were it not my duty, I would give it up in a heartbeat and stay here forever."_

"_I didn't mean..." Luna said, looking down. "I'm very sorry."_

"_I'm sorry." He echoed. At first Luna thought he was mocking her, but then realized that he was also apologizing. "Thank you for worrying about them and getting mad at me. I need that. After this..." He finally got up and looked out the high window. "I'm not going to go. Ever. Probably."_

"_Probably." Luna said, not sure if that was an attempt at humor at night._

"_Luna, I'm sure you know as well as I that little Saturn does not care what the people on her moons do, or if they live or die."_

"_Unfortunately." The cat muttered._

"_They are fierce. Some of the most distant moons are completely savage. I am only taking my best men, but I already predict that none of them will come back alive."_

"_Then why go?" _

"_I have to." He shrugged. "I have to try."_

"_But if you think they won't stay alive, then why would you-" Luna cut herself off. "King, please, you're not-"_

"_I'm very sure that I won't die." Osiris said. "Meaning there's a pretty good chance that I will. So," He turned to her. "There's something I need you to. Unless I'm utterly and hopelessly wrong and I don't come back."_

Keep them happy. It sounded so simple, but to keep the queen and her daughter happy if the king should perish? To keep the kingdom running without a strong figure to rally the soldiers? Osiris was strong and charming and good, but he was foolish.

But maybe something had happened. Maybe he had really come back. He couldn't live without them any longer or something of the sort. Luna hoped with all her heart.

* * *

Not sure what sort of dinner was held on the moon, Serenity's guests had put on their dress robes. They were now all sitting in Harry's room, conversing about various things. Fred and George were still nowhere to be seen, and Draco had gone off as soon as Harry came back to change.

"He just came at me." Harry told them.

"What were you doing to make him attack you?" Ron asked, staring at the Slytherin's bags, pondering if he should give them a kick.

"Well," Harry looked around, his eyes resting on Hermione who also looked curious. "He bumped into me."

"He bumped into you and then started hexing you?' Hermione asked. Something wasn't right about that.

"Well, more like, I shoved him back and-" Harry started, but the brunette sighed in exasperation and needed to hear no more.

"Just try not to lose control and start waving your wand all over the place." She said.

"I think he needs to worry more about Malfoy killing him in his sleep!" Ron said.

"He won't kill Harry." Ginny said suddenly. "He wouldn't want Raye to think badly of him."

"It's almost seven, guys." Colin said. "Where are Fred and George?"

"Didn't tell me anything." Ron shrugged. "C'mon, let's go, I'm starving."

"You just ate – oh never mind." Hermione sighed, as if she was fed up with him. Harry got the idea that something had happened when he was in his room. "I just hope they don't do something and get us kicked out We wouldn't be able to get back."

"I don't think Fred and George would be that reckless." Harry said. "I bet they were just looking for the kitchens or something."

The five got up and walked out of the guest wing. Serenity had said to ask someone and they would direct them, but there was no one to be found. They headed farther away from their rooms, hoping to find someone.

"I bet it's this way." Ginny said when they came to a split in the corridor.

"But that way's closer to the entrance." Hermione said. No one understood her reasoning, but trusted that she had done her reading before they came. They took the passage on the right, and after a long walk, they found themselves on a passage outside of the castle. There was a light breeze blowing past them, and the stars in the sky lit the way.

"There!" Ron exclaimed, pointing to the clear glass door ahead of them, where people could be seen sitting at long tables not unlike the ones at Hogwarts. "I see Fred and George too, stupid gits could have come back for us..."

The five began walking to the door, but before he could enter, Harry heard a noise behind them. He sighed, he knew the sound of Malfoy's expensive shoes when he heard them. Harry turned around from the door, his hand ready to grab his wand should he need it, but instead saw him leaning against the railing, staring at Earth. Admiration, or something else? Harry turned to his friends and told them to go on – he had to ensure that e would live to see another day. He slowly walked up to the blonde boy, who did not seem to realize that there was anyone there.

"Malfoy," He said, announcing his presence, "I'm not sleeping anywhere else so-"

"Everyone in front of me is going to die." Draco said, though not necessarily to Harry. "I feel like I'm walking through a graveyard."

"Okay." Harry said. He was not at all used to the tone in Draco's voice. It was his usual air of boredom, but he seemed not to care that his greatest nemesis was hearing his deep thoughts. "I would have thought you'd be used to the idea of thinking that you can just blast away anyone before you."

"Potter, you have nothing to do but accuse me of being an "evil Death Eater" again?" His silver eyes were still fixated on Earth.

"Your father-"

"My father has gone too far." Draco said. "Seeing another woman has nothing to do with the destruction of Muggles."

Harry wasn't quite sure why Draco was telling him all of this, and it was, in fact, making him very uncomfortable. "Well..."

"You don't get it, do you?" Draco sighed, straightening up. "They'll fight. Something will happen. They will fall from the Dark Lord's graces. Then I'll have to take his place."

"You-" Harry couldn't believe what he was saying. "You don't want to be a Death Eater?"

"I want to be a Death Eater, Potter, I practically am." Draco told him, for the first time facing him. "I don't want to be my father, not anymore."

Draco sidestepped Harry and made his way inside the giant dining hall. Harry waited outside for a moment, digesting what Malfoy had told him and that they had a conversation without insulting one another. It must have been the lack of gravity or the moon's magics going to his head.

* * *

Inside, Serenity had taken her seat at the table at the front of the room. On her left were two empty chairs, her parents'. On her right sat her guardians. Serenity had never before felt so many eyes upon her, now that it was just her, and she has returned after half a year. In front of her, she saw two more long tables had to be added to accommodate the guests, both from other planets ad other times. The latter were not supposed to be there, but many of them stuck out terribly.

"Serenity," Minako whispered to her. "You have to say something."

"Hmnh." The princess nodded, rising slowly. The hall instantly grew quiet. What was she supposed to say? "My people. My friends and family. My guests and strangers. My allies and enemies. Words cannot express how happy I am to see you all again, and to see that the Moon has not fallen to the Dark Kingdom or any of the other evil forces lurking around us. I hope that all of you will remain safe and vigil." She took a small breath and continued, "Myself, along with Queen Serenity, offer our deepest apologies that the Christmas Ball must be postponed until tomorrow, but it is due to circumstances out of our control, and to accommodate the guests from another time." At this, the air seemed to shift, the Lunarians instantly glaring that the people from the future. "We usually do not allow such time travel, but I hope that none of you will show them a bad time, and will show them the finest hospitality that we offer." Serenity smiled a bit and began speaking more freely. "Plus, many of these historians might have no other way to remember and document us. We wouldn't want them writing shameful things of us."

Many of the Lunarians laughed politely, a few of the guests laughing nervously, for they had written lies of the Moon Kingdom.

"As I'm sure you know, I have been on Earth in the future to assist in ridding them of our own evils which have plagued them as well. Even then, Earth is a marvelous place and I see no reason why we cannot get along. However, the Moon is my home, and I am happy to be back. You all look after me and my friends and wish us well, and we can never repay you for your kindness. Now," She waved to servers who stood at the ready in the back of the room. "Let us feast!"

There was cheering from the hall as Serenity took her seat again, smiling at her friends before her. The ball was tomorrow, and everything would be okay.


	14. Silk and Lies

Chapter fourteen, updated as of 7/21/09. Please enjoy! I did so much extra writing on this chapter...hopefully it makes up for the other chapters I couldn't fix.

* * *

The guest wing on the Moon was farthest away from the main hall and the ballrooms. It was not to hinder guests, but rather to keep any noise that might be made by functions or said function's preparations would be kept away. But no amount of distance could keep away the noise in the castle, every single person was chatting loudly to one another, something usually considered rude but on this day acceptable. There was an air of excitement floating around, even the grumpiest of people had to smile, just a bit.

Ginny and Hermione were, surprisingly, the first ones ready to go that evening, but they waited for the others in the parlor. Hermione wore a long dress of champagne and pale violet, with small beads and flowers in her hair, which was now curly but not frizzy. Ginny's dress was blue and green, color weaving in and out of itself.

"I actually made it myself." Ginny told Hermione when she had asked. "We didn't have money to get a new one, so I did a bit of sewing and transfiguring and I think it turned out alright."

"I couldn't tell that you made it." Hermione said, looking the dress over up and and down. "I wish I could do something like that, but I wouldn't even know what to do."

"I just got an idea one day, thinking about the sea and the sky." Ginny shrugged. "That, and even though I'm the only girl in the family, I still get enough hand-me-downs with holes everywhere, I've been sewing for ages."

Fred and George appeared next, looking quite dapper in their matching dress robes and fedoras.

"Thought we'd try something different." Fred said about their hats.

"There's nothing against a bit of other-planet mingling, is there?" George asked, earning a small laugh from Hermione while Ginny simply rolled her eyes.

"The moon isn't a planet, dummies." Ginny told her brothers.

"How harsh!" George exclaimed, clapping his brother on the shoulder.

"George, don't be offended." The other said. "I think Ginny might be going through a bit of a rough patch in her young life."

"And what does that mean?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're not blind, dear sister." Fred told her, he and George circling her. "You had your eye on Dean Thomas, didn't you?"

"Right, he and Parvati are together, aren't they?" George asked the room. "Not to mention you've been pining over Harry since you first met him, right?"

Ginny turned as red as her hair and she quickly turned to Hermione to shake her head, wanting to avoid any arguments with one of her best friends.

"And since you actually have morals-"

"Unlike us-"

"You wouldn't actually try to mingle with the young men of the moon." The two said.

"Take it from someone older and much more experienced in the scorns of love." Fred said. "Right when you think there's no one for you and you accept that you're single and lonely-"

"That's when you'll find someone." George finished. Ginny stared at her brothers hard. She could never stay mad at them no matter what they had ever done to her.

"I've got someone." Ginny finally told them. This was apparently news to Hermione as well. "Well, I haven't actually _got_ someone, but there's someone I like."

"Good for you." George said, patting her hair which, luckily, was not in any ornate style for the ball. "Not Colin is it?"

"No, I just brought him to have someone here." Ginny said.

"We just want to look out for you, growing up in a house full of boys couldn't have been good for you!" Fred laughed.

Ron, Harry, and Colin were next to arrive, dressed in their best. Instead of the Yule ball last year where Ron was stuck in hideous robes, he had been given more recently made hand-me-downs and was quite grateful for them, asking everyone if they thought they looked as good as he thought they did. Colin kept inching closer and closer to Ginny, the rest of them knowing that he misunderstood their relationship and took it for something greater. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be inching away from Hermione. He didn't know what to do, they were a date? Were they together? What kind of together? Did they have to dance as awkwardly as he did last year?

"Harry. You, um." Hermione was the one to finally approach him. "You look nice."

"You too." He stuttered. "Very poofy." Hermione raised an eyebrow and Harry realized his mistake, she was quite self conscious of her hair. "Your dress, I mean." He then realized that his finger was pointing somewhere it shouldn't and just gave up altogether.

"Where's your corsage, Ron?" Fred asked. He then looked at the other boys, they held nothing in their hands.

"You don't have corsages?" George asked. "Are we the only gentlemen here?" He and his brother took off their hats and pulled identical lilly corsages out of their hats.

"I didn't know-" Ron started.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped. "Should we have brought boutonnieres then?"

"No, no, Hermione." George said. "It's perfectly acceptable for a woman to forget that. I hate them."

"Fred continued, "But a man can't ever forget to give his girl a flower."

Harry, Ron, and Colin looked downcast.

"I don't want one, it's okay." Ginny told Colin.

Hermione turned to Harry and told him the same thing, but somehow he felt she was lying.

"Hang on." Harry said, pulling out his wand. "I can't conjure a corsage, but-" he flicked his wand and two roses and a sunflower popped out of his wand, the stems long. He lifted her wrist and tied the stems of the flowers around themselves, making a bracelet of sorts.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione smiled at his, her face turning slightly red. Harry liked that smile.

"Umm..." Ron had his wand out, but he knew that he could never conjure a flower or anything like it. Harry flicked his wand again, three different flowers sprouting from the tip.

"Thanks, mate!" Ron said. "How d'you remember that spell anyway, we learned it first year?"

"Well," Harry said, slightly embarrassed. "It's just something I always wanted to learn. In the muggle world, whenever they say someone can do magic, he almost always has a wand that sprouts flowers."

Serenity's four guardians showed up finally, each one in an elegant dress in their colors. Harry noted that Raye had a corsage already on her wrist, but Draco was not there. The twins presented Lita and Amy with their own flowers, and Ron made a mess of trying to imitate Harry's flower-tying.

"Well then," Minako announced once she was allowed her wrist back from Ron, "Shall we go?"

"What about Serenity and Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"The git actually gave you flowers?" George asked, looking at Rei. "I have a shred more respect for him then I did a moment ago."

"He's waiting out there." The fire warrior nodded her head out of the parlor door.

"And Serenity left long ago, she had to be down in the ball room before it started." Amy told them.

"Alright then," Fred said, taking Lita's arm, George doing the same with Amy. The two girls laughed lightly, and left the room. Harry looked at Hermione, who looked at him, and she took his hand firmly. Minako and Ginny walked quickly, leaving Colin and Ron without a woman to try and impress. Raye was left bringing up the rear, meeting with Draco who was leaning against the wall. His dress robes were lavish and expensive, a very dark gray with silver buttons and clasps.

"Will it kill you to join them?" Rei asked as they made their way the the ball room. "Slytherin or Gryffindor, you're all still Hogwarts students."

"It might." He said. Rei wasn't sure if that was sarcasm or not. Ever since last night, he had seemed a bit off, as if he were sick.

"Look," she said, sighing. Why was she devoting so much time with him? "You told me I could talk to you, and the same goes for you. If there's anything-"

Draco looked up at her, gave her a look that did not come from a man lusting after a woman, but a boy looking up at his mother, scared. Rei had to stop in her tracks, he looked so unlike himself.

"You can't tell." He told her.

"I won't." She said, eyebrows raised. Foolish thoughts ran though her head of how they would talk and she would change him and turn him into a good person. She knew that was not possible, but something did seem wrong.

"After the ball." He said finally. He looked away from her, and then looked back, and he was Draco again, looking at her with a bored, yet amused expression. Rei didn't know what t make of him anymore.

"That's fine. Now, let's go."

* * *

Serenity had been allowed to sleep as much as she wanted that day, but it was the hardest thing to do. She was going to see her mother and father. She was going to see Endymion. How could she stay settled? She had woken up at six, but willed herself to sleep at least until eleven, for the ball ran late into the night and Serenity did not want to miss a moment.

Finally, the clock hit eleven and Serenity shot up. She did not need to get ready until much later, so she allowed herself a lazy afternoon as she laid in bed, still in her nightgown, rereading all of the letter she and Endymion exchanged that year. She memorized every word so that she would know everything that happened during their time apart.

When it was four, Serenity was drawn a bath, which she took quite quickly. She put on the dress that was inherited from Queen Serenity, long and lavish, with golden circles at the top and short puffed sleeves. She rolled up her hair in her signature style, but since it was a special occasion, she wove strands of pearls into her hair. After finding the right looking jewelry to match, Serenity stared at her face in the mirror. She was Lunarian royalty, so makeup was never necessary, but on this special day she put a bit of rouge on her cheeks, lips, and eyelids. At five thirty, she slipped on her shoes and made her way to the empty ballroom. It was always proper for a lady to be at her own party quite some time ahead in case guests show up early, but really, the princess was just impatient.

Outside of the ballroom was the most familiar place in the whole castle, aside from the bedroom – the balcony overlooking Earth. When she was not busy, she always stood at the railing at stared down at the planet her lover was on. She often wondered if she could spot where he was at that moment, but she knew she couldn't. Even now, as she leaned on the high, white railing, she stared down at the masses of land and wondered if he had left already or if he was still there.

"Shouldn't you be attending to your guests?" Asked a voice from behind her.

"I'm so sorry-" The princess started, turning around. But there was only a smile on the face of the man in front of her. He was tall and strong, handsome and her's. Exactly as she remembered him.

"Endymion!" She cried, running to his open arms. He embraced her tightly, as if he had never held her before. It was an eternity since they had last felt one another, breathed in their scents. She looked up at him, making sure it was truly him. Standing on her toes, she kissed him, lightly at first, but then more passionate. They moved behind a pillar so that no one could see.

However, someone could see. Quite clearly.

* * *

Serenity and Endymion were unable to be separated. Every dance they danced, it was only with one another. No one could take them away from the other. Ami and George seemed to be getting along fairly well, they didn't dance too much, but when they did, he seemed to make her laugh. Makoto was also getting along with Fred, but he kept saying her name wrong (like Mokito or Matako) or calling her Lita. After a while, she suspected he was trying to make her laugh as well, but he wasn't as successful as his twin. More often then not, Rei was standing down or getting something to drink more than dancing. Draco, of course, was back to his usual self and boasting to those who would listen about anything. Minako and Ron only danced one song together, and once was enough. Being the warrior of love, Minako had no problem finding new dance partners who were a bit more skilled. Ron was now left standing off to the side, though Hermione and Harry came to join him every few songs. They weren't sure if they were dancing as friends or lovers, but they were having fun nonetheless.

As predicted, there were people from the future everywhere, reporters and historians to name a few. Most had not been invited, but the Lunarians, remembering Serenity's words, smiled and bared the constant questions. It was not the Lunarians who were having a bad image anymore, but rather the reporters who had written such terrible things when Serenity first came to Hogwarts were getting a bad reputation, and they knew it.

Deimos showed up later into the dance, her odd costume sticking out against the gowns and suits.

"You've finally come to the dance?" Serenity asked when Mars' guard approached her. Serenity had been trying to get the twins to attend for ages. "Is Phoebes here?"

"My lady," Deimos said, ignoring her questions."You can't go back to Hogwarts."

"Sorry?" Serenity blinked."I know that people miss me and that I'm happier here with Endymion, but I-"

"It's not that." Endymion joined the conversation. He looked at Deimos knowingly.

"I don't like what glimpses I see in the future." The guard said. Serenity felt as if she was doing quick thinking to avoid giving away any details.

"You can tell me the truth!" Serenity said. "Endymion, do you know what she's talking about?"

"I don't know much, but Serenity, I want you to stay." He said, grasping her hands.

"...Let me put it this way." Deimos said. "If you go back, innocent people are going to die, one of them is here, now."

"Who?" Serenity asked. "All because we threw off the balance of time?" The guard said nothing. "They started this by going to that time, we are the only ones who can help!"

Serenity never got to find out who Deimos believed would perish, the room suddenly grew quiet, then loud again. There were gasps, small cheers, and then Serenity turned. Queen Serenity had entered in her finest pale gown, arm in arm with King Osiris. He was dressed like the royals from the moon do, with a long dark blue tunic and black formal dress pants. Over this he wore a black dress robe much like Harry's.

Serenity immediately rushed over to them and gave them each a hug and a kiss on each cheek. The Queen would have usually excused herself to give a speech to welcome her guests, she permitted the delay, for she missed he daughter as equally as she had missed her husband. They stayed together for a few moments more before the royal trio made their way to a raised platform and spoke of well-wished and triumph. There was a toast, and then the dancing continued once more, the king and queen sharing the first dance.

Endymion had excused himself to the washroom and Serenity was left at the drink table, staring at the people. For what must have been the tenth time, Rei came over.

"You know," Rei said, "He _does_ look a lot like Dumbledore."

Osiris had long black hair that extended to his lower back, tied back with a dark blue cord. He didn't have a beard like Dumbledore did, but his shining eyes framed in half-moon glasses shown wisdom beyond his years. Serenity looked from her father to Rei to her father again to the person who had mysteriously appeared behind Rei. She had to clasp the table for support of falling over.

"What is Draco doing now?" Rei sighed. She spun around, expecting to see Draco's stormy grey eyes. The eyes looking into her were pure silver.

"Jedite!!" Rei clasped herself to the blonde immediately. It was him, really him, in his general's outfit. Behind him, she could see the other three generals entering the ballroom, the three other warriors rushing to their lovers. "We thought you were dead!"

"I kind of was." He said with she sheepish smile she loved.

"Get away from her!" two voices yelled. Draco and Deimos ran up to them.

"Deimos!" Rei said. "It's Jedite!" She waved her hand at the blonde.

"I know who he is." Deimos said casting a cold glare on Jedite."You shouldn't put all your trust into him."

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Serenity said. "You can't tell me who will die, you can't tell us why we can't trust this man that my Endymion trusts with his life?"

"He _was_ dead, he was killed by the Hoste that took your books. He was reborn in the 20th century, 1995, where you have been going to Hogwarts!" Deimos said."He's not himself anymore, the Hoste-"

"Killed him!" Serenity finished."What's the big problem?"

Draco opened his mouth and wanted to say something, but he realized that the people before him were in a world of their own, and Rei was taken again. He closed his mouth, and then opened it again, he at least had to show some sort of resistance. "The problem is him."

"See!" Deimos cried."Even he agrees and he has no idea what we're talking about! That's why you can't go back to Hogwarts! The Hoste-"

"What is all this of the Hoste?" Rei asked."We know, she's putting herself inside someone."

"But-" Deimos started.

"Deimos," Rei said in a tone of finality. "I trust you with my life, but if you can't tell me why-"

"It would distort the future if you yourself did not see it!" The guard hissed. "This man is evil!"

"The future is already distorted by our presence and the Dark Kingdom!" Rei half yelled, half whispered.

"If you do not trust me, then I can see I'm not needed." Deimos growled. The turned on her heel and left the room. Rei sighed and held a hand to her head, a hand who was quickly removed by Jedite, who kissed it softly.

"_Who_ is _he_?" Draco said.

"This is Jedite, remember? In the letter?" She told him. Rei had told him about Jedite and that she was sure he was alive, Draco hadn't believed her. Draco looked at the two and nodded. He knew what was going on.

"Princess," Jedite said, speaking to Rei, "I see I have come when you already have a date. It would be rather rude of me to cut in now."

"It would." Draco muttered.

"But Jedite, I-" Rei started. He gave her a knowing looked and smiled, stroking her cheek with his gloved hand.

"A gentleman waits until the song is over to cut in, and the music is still playing." Jedite said.

Rei smiled at him, always understanding. She extended her hand to Draco, who looked at Jedite first before taking it, lest it be a trap. She led him to the floor where she willingly danced her final dance with Draco Malfoy.

"You're such a good guy." Serenity laughed. "Does Endymion know you're here?"

"Of course, we met with him yesterday." The general said. "It was so good to see my lord again."

"Yes." The girl smiled, this time more to herself. She spied Endymion from the corner of her eye on the balcony, returning to the room. She went to meet him, but stopped in her tracks as she saw a young woman with auburn hair rush up to him and grasp his arm.

"Prince Endymion!" she cried.

"Go away, Beryl." Endymion said. "No matter how polite they are, you are not wanted here."

"Prince, do you really think it wise to be here? After all, Lunarians are really-" She started, her eyes fixated on him.

"Beryl, can't you understand?" He said, yanking his arm from her bony hands. "I don't want to fight for Earth, I don't want to fight, period. And I don't want you!"

"Endymion!" Beryl looked on the verge of tears, but they were fake.

"Cut it out." Endymion said coldly. The woman stopped her theatrics and gave him a glare that could be felt a mile away, and then ran off. Serenity slowly made her way to her lover, who was leaning on the railing.

"Um, Beryl?" Serenity asked him.

"She's a warrior for earth. I don't know where she came from, I don't know. She keeps persuading me to fight for earth against the Lunarians." Endymion explained.

"Like the rest of them." Serenity said glumly. Endymion took her face in his hands and forced her eyes towards his.

"Never, in a million years, will I allow such tragedy." He told her. "I would die first."

Their lips were so close, they were about to kiss once more when Makoto ran up to them eagerly.

"I know, Nephlite's back." Serenity said, guessing the reason for her friend's smiles.

"Yes! But Rita's back, too!" Mako exclaimed.

"Rita? As in our teacher Rita?!" Serenity exclaimed, her eyes leaving Endymion's, but her hands remaining where they were.

"Yes!" Mako said. They abandoned Endymion. Mako went to find her old teacher again. Serenity went to find Hermione, since she had wanted to meet her. Serenity led Hermione through the crowd and stopped.

"What is that cow doing here?" Hermione exclaimed when they had reached her.

"Rita is not a cow!" Minako snapped.

"No, not your teacher, Rita, this reporter from earth, Rita Skeeter."Hermione said.

"That's her! Rita Skeeter, travelled the-"

"That's not possible!" Hermione said."That is Rita Skeeter, reporter from the Daily Profit, an unregistered Animagi-"

"Unregistered Animagi?" Rei repeated. She had an idea who wrote the article in the beginning of the year.

"She is from the 20th century!" Hermione protested.

"No! She's been here the whole time since we left!" Serenity said. Was Hermione just being stupid on purpose?

"Um, guys?" Ami asked."I found the problem." she pointed across the crowd to a woman who looked exactly like the Rita in front of them.

"Okay, so she's a distant relative of the future who snuck up here. I still proved Hermione wrong." Serenity said with a hint of triumph.

"No, I think she's the reincarnation." Rei said under her breath so only Serenity could hear.

"Reincarnation?" Serenity repeated.

"All this talk and stuff...it would be the most logical explanation." Rei said.

"We need to find this book." Serenity declared.

* * *

After the ball had ended, the guests slowly left to their rooms. The royal family excused themselves to the main bedroom, where the three could more openly show their affections.

"What was it like?" The younger Serenity asked her father. She could not stop looking at him, he had changed so little since she last saw him, but it still felt like a dream.

"It was...cold." He smiled at his daughter. "Cold, and there were lots of them."

"I was always under the impression that most of them had died out." The Queen said as she removed her more valuable jewelry.

"I was...as well." Osiris said. "I think an alliance between them can be possible."

"That's wonderful!" Serenity clapped her hands together lightly, a childlike habit that she had never lost. "Does that mean you'll never leave again?"

Osiris looked at the young woman before him, face lit up like the sun. He saw so little of her, but he felt a love towards her that was unnatural to him. "I can only hope."

"There will be time for more of this in the morning, but," Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter. "I have allowed Endymion a week's stay here, so I would imagine you would want to be well rested. I'll walk you back to your room."

The two ladies exited the room, the queen promising a quick return. Osiris did not move from his spot on the bed, in fact he made sure to be very still for a moment, deep in thought. He started as the door creaked open slightly and Luna walked in.

"Ah." He said simply. Luna stared at him, not speaking. It was true that an animal could always see things a normal human could not, and Luna could see something great.

"You're not King Osiris."

* * *

It was almost morning, but the excitement within Serenity made it impossible to sleep. She tried as hard as she could, but the soft pillows and silk sheets could not bring her to dream land. Serenity took one of her white cloaks from her closet and threw it around her shoulders as she left her room for a late night stroll.

There was no way she could go into Endymion's room, her parents made sure of that. She set off instead for her balcony, to stare at Earth.

"What do you have that I don't have?" Came a voice from the side. The woman who had obsessively grabbed Endymion and begged him to fight approached her.

"Beryl, right?" Serenity asked. The woman nodded. Serenity looked at her, she could only be a few years older then her, but already her skin looked stretched against her bones. Despite that, she was very beautiful, her pale skin a sharp contrast to her long, dark hair. Her gown was a deep pure purple that shimmered against the contours of her body.

"I try doing what he does." Beryl spoke. "I follow him when he's not busy. I try and see things through his eyes. Even before you came along." Her eyes met Serenity's, deep purple with flecks of amber meeting pure blue. "You may love him, but I've loved him longer."

"That's not love." Serenity said, not harshly at all. "Love isn't about stalking people or doing things you don't want to just to get to someone's heart. Love is meeting with the things you do like doing, or even just meeting and not liking anything but each other. It's just this...thing. You feel it."

"Feel it?" Beryl sneered, raising a sharp eyebrow.

"I don't know, I can't explain it." Serenity said. She turned back to Earth, staring at the orb. "When you see them, it's like you're on a carousel that won't stop spinning, and all around you the lights are swirling. Your heart feels like it's moved inside of you and breathing gets harder, but then it gets easier, and you're floating." Her eyes remained on the earth for a moment more before the princess realized that she had been rambling. She looked at Beryl, who was giving her the strangest look; confused and angry, but slightly amused.

"Really, how lovely. " Beryl said. "With all I've taken from you...with all I will take from you...I would have thought that you would have wanted to rip me apart, tear me limb from limb..." She smiled, revealing her pointy teeth.

"What?" Serenity breathed. The woman before her no longer looked lost, but demented. She reached a hand out, but Beryl dissaparated before she could learn any more. Serenity clutched her cloak close to her and headed to her room again.

It was nearly morning and al the lamps in the hallway had gone out, making it near impossible to see. She opened what she believed to be her door, but as soon as she slipped in she realized she was gravely mistaken. She ran out and closed the door as quietly as she could, making her way back to what really was her room.

"Where were you, Serenity?" Luna exclaimed as the blonde hung up her cloak. "You weren't...with the king were you?"

"Harry!" Serenity said, now smiling wide. "I accidentally walked in to Harry and Hermione snogging! They're really together, now!"

"Are you sure?" Luna asked. "I would have always thought that it would have been her and Ronald."

"I know what I saw, and I'm so happy for them!" Serenity crawled under her silk sheets, pulling them up to her neck. "I wonder how Draco was sleeping through that..."

"You can ask him tomorrow, princess." Luna said, curling up on one of the pillows. "Rest up. We have the next few weeks to ourselves."


	15. Love and Loathe

Princess of Hogwarts, chapter...15? o.o

This is actually a **completely new chapter**! I couldn't just leave the story to skip from Christmas to the final chapters in good conscience, could I? :3 This chapter is essentially...a really long period of time.

I put in few things from book five (and up?)...I didn't know them at the time, of course, but since the book came out when writing this story's sequel, I tried to put it in then...which failed. Try again? Here we go.

* * *

Harry's eyes shot open, he had been woken up yet again by Sirius's snores. Harry loved his godfather more then anything, but if the day came where they were able to live together, Harry would need to brush up on his noise-reduction charms.

After the Christmas Ball on the moon, Harry and the other guests from his time were sent back into the swirling mists that was the Gate of Time. Again, Sailor Pluto almost killed them. Draco, who trudged behind them, muttered something about "my father" when he was almost struck with the warrior's attack.

"I'm used to staying here, do not worry about me." She had said when Hermione and Ginny showed signs of concern.

"Do you meet all sorts of great people?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes." Pluto smiled. "Great. Powerful. But sometimes I have to sit and watch as terrible people make their way to another time to cause destruction."

"You can't stop them?" Ginny asked.

"Only if they aren't supposed to be there." Pluto said, giving another smile, one which held a certain kind of sadness.

The group found themselves at Hogwarts, exactly where they started. After saying goodbye to Colin and watching as Draco stalked off, the rest of them went back to Gryffindor to get their things and head to the Burrow.

When Harry slid from the grate, he was very surprised to see Dumbledore's face smiling back at him. Shortly after being helped up, he was engulfed in a hug from Sirius, who looked slightly better then he did when he last saw him in the cave. There were loads of people there already, people Harry had seen from the ministry, and others he had not. There was a tall black man, Kingsley, who seemed to never leave the house, and a younger woman named Tonks who he found out was an Metamorphmagus, or a shapeshifter.

He found out that there was something called the "Order of the Phoenix" that had been in the works since the first rise of Voldemort. These people in the house were some of the only remaining members who stayed completely loyal.

"There is corruption, everywhere." Sirius told him. "It seems like the appearance of your friends may have thrown his progress off for only a bit but...it's still increasingly evident that we need to act."

Harry was told that Death Eaters were everywhere, infiltrating the Ministry to start.

"And it will only get worse."

Harry desperately wanted to know what was going on, but whenever the group talked about anything, the doors were always locked and there were charms surrounding it that even Hermione couldn't break. Once or twice Harry could have sworn that Snape was in the house, but it was always at night, and each time he looked more and more worn out.

Because the room situation was tight, Harry, Ron, and Sirius were stuck sharing a room, which was, save for the stereo snores from Ron and Sirius, not a problem.

Harry rolled over to face the window, where he could see the sun making its way over the trees. Realizing that getting any more sleep would be useless, he put on his circular frames and sat up, quietly getting out of the spare bed. He pulled on a sweater and some trousers before creeping down the rickety stairs. Every squeak made him freeze, checking for a sound from any of the other residents of the house.

When he finally reached the kitchen, Harry found a clock that worked, which told him that it was only six in the morning. Usually, Mrs. Weasley would already be awake and bustling around the house, pots clanking around and laundry flying though the air, but all of the Order business was even starting to take its toll on her.

He opened the pantry and took out a small green apple, having craving for something sour. He took a big bite as he made his way into the living room, ready to read a annual Quidditch magazine the twins had bought him on the couch, when he realized, right before throwing himself onto the Weasley's old furniture, there was someone there. He jumped slightly and nearly choked on the apple.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, though quietly. "I thought you saw me here."

"D-didn't." He coughed, his eyes watering slightly.

"Are you okay?" The brunette got up and placed her face very close to his.

"Just fine." Harry smiled. Hermione stared at him for a moment longer, and then asked him something that he was sure had been on her mind for quite some time.

"What are we, Harry?"

Harry blinked, making sure he understood her correctly. He opened his mouth but then realized that this was, on the inside, a quiz. She wanted him to say one thing, and if he said the other...

"What do you want us to be?" He asked, not realizing how cool the line had sounded until after it had left his lips.

"Um." Hermione turned red and looked down at her mary janes. "Don't make me say it."

"If I say the wrong thing, here, you'll hex me." Harry admitted aloud. He knew what he wanted to say and Hermione knew what she wanted to say, but neither of them would say it. "You know, one of us is, er, going to have to-"

"You're the man, Harry." She told him, a slight note of sarcasm in her voice. Under the bushy hair he could see a small smile.

"Well, then." He said, coughing again, this time not apple-related. "I, um. I really, er, like you Hermione."

"I think we established that after the ball." Hermione said, her eyes still to the ground.

"You're not making this easy for me." Harry said, half joking. "I...I really would like it if you would, um, be my...girlfriend."

Hermione finally looked up at him, grinning sheepishly, her eyes shining. "I'd love to."

The two hesitated for a moment, not sure what to do at that point, then slowly closed the distance between them, arms grasping one another. Another moment of stillness, they stared into one another's eyes. Harry thought that Hermione's eyes resembled small, brown sunflowers.

When they were snogging at the Christmas ball, it was something desperate, something confusing, something slightly influenced by the bubbling drinks that had been floating around. As their lips joined this time, it was slower, more deep. Harry felt something inside his stomach that was heavy, and something that was light. He had never really appreciated how soft her lips were. It felt like he could concentrate on ten things at once; the texture of the sweater on her back, the pattern of her breathing, the length of her fingernails. They kissed, and kissed, and though there was a slight hint of desperation behind it, this was something much more pure and sweet.

Harry was so concentrated on the girl in his arms that he didn't notice someone clearing their throat behind them. Hermione, on the other hand, had. She let out a small shriek inside Harry's mouth and jumped back, almost causing him to bite his tongue off. He stared at her for a moment, wondering what he did wrong, but then noticed she was staring behind him. Harry swiveled around to see Snape, arms crossed, staring at them with annoyance.

"Well." He said, his voice smooth, yet sharp. "Isn't someone up early."

Hermione couldn't say a word, her face was so red she looked like a lobster. "What are you doing here?" Harry finally asked. And so as not to cause any more humiliation (for Hermione, of course), he added, "Professor."

"I'm a member of the Order, Potter." Snape said, showing no pride at this fact. "I take the nightshift so that you and your little girlfriend are safe to see another day."

Harry glowered hard at Snape, but he didn't want to risk getting angry. If Mrs. Weasley or someone else were to discover the scene, Snape would no doubt be telling them what he and Hermione were doing. It was just a bit of snogging, true, but he didn't want Mrs. Weasley to think that she couldn't trust him and Hermione to be in the same room together.

"As it were, Miss Granger," Snape started. Hermione nearly jumped a mile. "You're standing on one of my reference books."

"I'm sorry, professor!" Hermione said, not trying to keep quiet anymore. She stepped back a foot, but Snape did not come to retrieve it. Hermione bent down and picked it up. Snape still did not move, so, still red, she walked up and handed the thick tome to him. He snatched it from her hand as if she was keeping it from him.

"Professor, what are you still doing here?" A voice came from the hallway. Tonks, her hair a bright pink, walked into the sitting room, unaware of what she had interrupted. "You were supposed to be gone half an hour ago, did he-"

"You ask too many questions, _Nymphadora_, you know that?" Snape sneered. Harry saw the Auror tense up at her first name, it was clear she hated it. "I had some business to take care of. I'll be leaving." He turned on heel and left the two teens in the sitting room. To Harry's shock and, he was sure, Hermione's horror, as Snape passed Tonks he said, "You may want to make sure these two are not left alone, I walked in on them in a very compromising position, one that might even get them expelled from Hogwarts."

The two waited for the click of the door and the pop of the apparition before they rushed up to Tonks, assuring her it was not as it seemed.

"Don't worry about that." Tonks grinned. "I was a Hogwarts student only few years ago, I still know all of Snape's tricks."

"Tonks," Hermione started. Harry noticed that she had finally stopped blushing, "Is everything-"

Tonks held her hand up, "You know I can't tell you anything about the Order." She sighed. "Even if I want to."

"I know that but, well," Hermione looked as if it were paining her to say the words, "Is Professor Snape alright? I mean, he looked worse then normal."

Harry had noticed it too, Snape's face had seemed even more sharp, he looked worn. His face was covered in stubble, something Harry had never seen.

"Well..." Tonks looked around, making sure there was no one nearby. "I don't know everything about it, but...the reason Snape's taking night shifts here is because he needs protection."

"Protection?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "From what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked. Harry had to stifle a laugh, even being Hermione's boyfriend didn't spare him the constant spewing of knowledge (not that he minded). "You-Know-Who, right?"

Tonk nodded. "In the daytime, when he's not here, that's the part I don't know. He goes somewhere and does something, something that if the Dark Lord knew about, he might get some information out of him."

"So he's working both day and night?" Hermione asked.

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for him." Harry said.

"No, not that." Hermione shook her head. "Just...you don't know anything about where he's going?"

"It's not here and it's not Hogwarts. That's all I know." Tonks said. "But, let's talk of something more pleasant. Harry. Hermione. What was it that Snape walked in on?"

The two said nothing, which spoke volumes to Tonks, who was smiling widely at her discovery.

* * *

Thought it was still January, the weather on the moon was quite pleasant, making the days seem to go by much slower. Serenity spent most of her days with old friends, and of course, her parents, catching up and trying to make up for lost time. Of course, more than anything she could be found with Endymion, talking about anything and everything. But his visit lasted only a week and a day, and after that he had to return to Earth and try and ward off any battles or other hostility. Though she was trying her best to stay strong, Serenity couldn't help but shed a crystal tear as he left. Endymion stopped in his tracks and returned to her side, brushing away the tear so gently, as if it really were a crystal.

"My Serenity," He said in a soft, low voice. "I ask selfishly for you to wait for me once more. After all of this is over and the Dark Kingdom defeated, we'll be together forever."

"But," Serenity couldn't believe she was voicing her thoughts, "Will it ever end? I want to believe in a better Alliance, a better people, but...the hatred and anger never stops."

"It never stops." Endymion agreed. "There is darkness in everyone's hearts, but it is up to us to decide how to use it. If the Dark Kingdom were not manipulating the hearts of everyone, there would be a much better time. I can do that for you."

"I know." Serenity laid her small gentle hand over his bigger one. "I just..." She looked down, unable to finish. She didn't want him to see her cry.

Endymion took her face in his hands and kissed her, gently and honestly. "I know." He said. "I still have all of your letters, so please don't stop writing to me. They get me through this."

There was another kiss, and another after that, and then they parted. He walked quickly, but Serenity knew it was only so he didn't turn back again. Without knowing it, she was crying again. She shook her head, as if to free herself from sadness. Slowly, she turned, her eyes finally leaving the spot where Endymion had been. She walked down the halls of the castle, not really sure where she was going until she found herself at her parent's bedroom, guards outside the door.

"Good day." She greeted them politely. "Do you know when my father will be back?"

"He's in there now, my lady." One of the giant men said. "There's a healer in there, too, apparently he's fallen ill."

"He's sick?!" Serenity exclaimed. He had never been sick, not once when she could remember. She rapped on the door and called out. A moment later, one of the family nurses greeted her at the door and allowed her in.

"I must ask that you don't stay long, my lady." The healer whispered to her. "The king is a bit, well, grumpy. And don't let Luna in if she comes back. She keeps asking him odd questions."

"Yes." Serenity nodded, not questioning the nurse. Her father, grumpy?

The giant bed of white silk had been taken over by her father's robes of deep blue and black. His black hair was no longer held back, but flowed freely across the pillows, like a river across rocks. He lay on top of the sheets, eyes closed in thought. Serenity noted that he did seem ill, his face seemed thinner and she could even see the start of a few gray hairs. The moon princess knelt next to the side of the bed and took her father's hand. Osiris jumped at the touch; he hadn't heard her come in.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. She was scared for a moment he would get upset, but instead he turned his head to her and smiled slightly.

"I must look very weak, laying here like this." Osiris mumbled. His voice sounded a bit hoarse.

"Not at all." Serenity smiled. "But what's wrong?"

"I must have pushed myself too hard." The king said, trying to sit up. Serenity made a small whimper of protest, so he slowly lowered himself back down onto the pillows. "I wanted to get done with my mission so that I could see you. Suppose I did too much."

"So you'll be better soon?" Serenity asked, clasping his hand tightly. "I'm glad! I hope you'll be better before I have to go back to the future!"

"As do I." He gave a small chuckle. "So what is Hogwarts like? I was fortunate enough to be able to visit it when it was first being built."

"It's so much fun!" Serenity exclaimed. "I've always lived with friends, of course, but this school has so many nice people and the castle has lots of tricks up its sleeves...and I didn't know all this magic existed in me, some of the spells, like-" The princess looked to the door, as if it were a secret, and then pulled out her wand. With a swish and a flick, the lilies from one of the vases on the end table rearranged themselves into a wreath, which floated over to them and landed on top of Serenity's head.

"Very good!" Osiris nodded. "And nonverbal, too? I'm impressed."

"Ami said that we should try to learn nonverbal magic." Serenity said, tucking her wand back into a hidden pocket. "Because if anyone were to attack us, we'd have that much of an advantage."

"An advantage, it is." He agreed. The king stared at his daughter for a moment, as if he could see a completely different person before him. "This is the first time you've ever been in the crossfire, hasn't it? Are things going well with your mission?"

Serenity stared at him. She couldn't lie. "I don't think so." She looked away from him, embarrassed. "There is a dark wizard in that time, and he seems to have teamed up with the Dark Kingdom. And there is this boy in my year who he is after, and he's after Dumbledore – the headmaster – as well..." She explained. "And there's something about our celestial powers which nullifies some of the school's defenses...and their dark wizard's henchmen have gotten into the grounds three times! They've hurt other students and Hotaru...we don't know where she is."

Osiris nodded. "I'm glad you weren't hurt when they controlled that freak flood."

"Oh?" Serenity looked up and raised a thin eyebrow. "How did you know about that? I didn't even tell mother!"

"Well...you know, Dumbledore keeps us updated on these things, you are heir to the throne." He said. His voice sounded quieter.

The two chatted about the future for quite some time, Osiris was very interested in his daughter's classes and in the famous Harry Potter. Serenity eventually excused herself when her father looked like he was fighting off sleep. As she left, using her wand to dim the lights to near darkness, she did not see the black cat slip into the room.

Luna made her presence known after Serenity had closed the door. She was met with a groaning noise from the king, who had placed his hands to his temples.

"Luna." He said firmly. "I can't tell you anything."

"So how am I supposed to know that you're not a member of the Dark Kingdom?!" Luna exclaimed. "Where is the _real_ King Osiris?"

"Where do you think?!" The fake Osiris yelled. His voice was no longer hoarse, in fact, it was very dark. "Instead of spending time with the people he supposedly loves, he's off making friends with traitors and thieves, thinking he can change their minds, not caring what goes on in his life!"

"The why are you here?" Luna exclaimed.

"He asked me!" Osiris stood up suddenly, whatever sickness was in him had been replaced with anger and frustration. "I'm his reincarnate."

"Osiris's...!" Luna gasped. She couldn't believe it.

"This isn't the first time that insufferable excuse for a leader has asked me to take care of his family." He snarled. "I don't know why you're just now seeing it. I think I've seen his daughter more then he has."

"The queen doesn't know, does she?" Luna asked slowly. "She's sharing her bed with a stranger! What are you doing to her?!"

"Just because he and I are nothing alike," Osiris said, sighing a bit, "Doesn't mean we," it pained him to say it, "don't have the same heart."

"The same..." Realization hit Luna. "You love her? You love her like he does?"

"Unfortunately." He muttered. "In case you didn't know, it seems like most people who are reincarnated fall in love with the same person all over again, in their new form."

"How many..." Luna stopped. This man who was not Osiris was from some time in the future. He knew what eventually because of their kingdom. At Hogwarts, Luna always heard the terms "ancient" in relation to the Silver Alliance, meaning that something, sometime had happened to destroy it. It couldn't have been the Dark Kingdom, for Luna was sure that it was banished, but Luna never had known what happened. And she didn't want to. There were books everywhere about the Moon Kingdom, but Luna had never dared open it. It was too sad to think of. It was as if there was a time bomb, ticking slowly, that could erupt any moment.

"There were a lot of reincarnations from the Kingdom." He said, sensing Luna's discomfort. "Very few of them know that they are from an ancient world, of course. Queen Serenity was never reborn in my time, however, or so goes the story, but I think a part of her may have been transferred to Earth unwillingly."

"How do you figure that?" Luna asked.

"There is only one woman, aside from the queen herself, I have ever found myself having feelings for." Osiris said softly. "But she is dead."

"The kingdom..." Luna said, trying to think at a normal speed. "The kingdom is going to fall soon, isn't it?"

"Yes." Osiris said, not bothered by this.

"And then who defeats the Dark Kingdom?"

"You have so little faith in Serenity?" Osiris suddenly turned around. "She defeated them!"

Luna could barely see Osiris's face in the dim light, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else.

* * *

The mood in the Burrow was frantic and harried. It was the last day of winter break, and Mrs. Weasley was rushing to get her charges packed and ready, while Kingsley and Tonks were trying to get a safe and discreet connection over the Floo Network.

Eventually, Harry found himself stepping into the green flames, watching his second home vanish into a swirling mess. He tried his best to keep from falling as he landed in Professor McGonagall's office, but found himself tipping over slightly. Ron, who had already came over, grabbed his arm to steady him.

Harry and Hermione had had a mutual agreement to try and minimize their affections toward one another when Ron was there, they didn't want him feeling excluded. After many an awkward moment and many attempts to pay too much attention towards Ron, things between them were still a bit shaky, though Ron claimed otherwise. Harry did have to feel a bit guilty; he hadn't talked to Ron at all about this, and he _was_ his best friend.

"Well then," Ginny said from behind them. The rest of the Weasley clan and Hermione had made it over successfully. "Shall we go back to the common room?"

"The password is _necto_," Professor McGonagall said, looking up from her desk for only a moment.

"Thank you," Hermione said for all of them. The six exited the lavish office and made their way back up to the common room.

Draco Malfoy passed them on their way back, flanked on either side by Crabbe and Goyle. His face was thin and pale and slightly bruised. Nothing whatsoever had changed between them, even with having to be in such close quarters. Harry actually never saw Malfoy back in their room after the ball (which he was quite grateful for, especially when Hermione snuck in). His stuff was there when he slept and vanished when he was awake. They never spoke of the talk they had on the balcony, and hopefully, they never would. The sneer that the flaxen-haired boy gave Harry as they passed ensured this.

"You know," Ron said, "I'm happy you didn't kill each other."

"Um." Harry wasn't quite sure what he meant by that. "Thanks, Ron."

* * *

That night, there was a storm, and a bad one at that. It seemed to have a course, a set path. At nine, its eyes were on Hogsmeade. The rain was almost going sideways because of the harsh winds, the lightning overhead illuminated the worn trees clinging to the ground desperately for only a moment. There was another flash among the lightning, this one coming from the ground. With a pop, a bang, and the shriek of young girls, Serenity, Luna and Artemis, and her guards had returned to England of the present.

"Is this a Death Eater attack, too?" Mina exclaimed. Storms such as this never happened on the moon.

"This is Earth!" Amy explained over the wind. They were all wearing cloaks, but they had already soaked straight through. The two cats, perched onto Serenity and Mina's shoulder, were involuntarily sinking their claws into their masters. Knowing that they had to move from their somewhat sheltered spot under the trees, they looked at one another quickly before shooting off at once towards the path to Hogwarts.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when they finally stepped over the threshold. The girls were gasping and panting, shivering and shaking.

"Oh gods." Mina whimpered. "I hate Earth."

"Amy, p-please tell us you know a spell t-to-" Raye started before sneezing.

"I d-don't know any spell to dry us off, it's advanced m-m-magic." The blue haired girl shivered.

"Let's go back to the common room..." Serenity said quietly. She nuzzled Luna with her cheek. "I'm sorry, I'll get you lots of towels-"

"Ay!" A voice behind them exclaimed. "Why are you all ou' a bed so late at night?!"

If they could get any more colder, they did. Slowly, the group turned to see Filch, standing proudly as if he had caught a huge fish.

"We just got back!" Lita exclaimed. "We can't be the last students to get back."

"You're the last one's to get detention tonight." Filch said happily.

"But-" Raye was about to protest when the front door opened. There was a small glimmer of hope inside the girls, maybe it would be another student, and they could justify their lateness. But the feeling quickly vanished; it was only a rain-soaked Professor Snape. He raised his eyebrow at the girls, a look he usually used on Harry.

"And what would we be doing out of our common room?" He asked ever so gently as he waved his wand, the rain disappearing from his clothes and hair.

"They say they jus' now got back!" Filch said. "'N even if they did, they we're given a eight o'clock deadline, Dumbledore said so."

"Well, then, if Dumbledore said so..." Snape said, not hiding his smirk.

"But we were only able to get back now!" Lita protested. "The time gate's-"

"Yes, the time gate." Snape said. "Its powers must be so terribly medieval if it cannot direct you towards the right time that you wish to go to. No, I think that will be a week's detention-"

And then, Serenity did something she had never done before – she tried, like an immature five year old, to use her status. "You can't put us in detention! We were sent here to protect you, we're the princesses of the Silver Alliance!"

She regretted it the instant she said it, the look Snape gave her was so calm, much too calm.

"Well, of course." Said Snape. "Of course, I cannot put you into detention, you are, as you say, protecting us. No, I think it's quite good you are all breaking the rules and showing up whenever you please, you are protecting us after all." Filch had slunk away sometime during his speech, and the princesses all wished they could do the same. "No, Miss Serenity, I don't think you get it. The eight o'clock deadline was set by the headmaster for _your_ protection. The increased security, all the worrying, all of the teachers sucking up to you and not caring what sort of rules you break, that is for _your_ protection. Not even the Minister himself gets this much, even in such harsh times where one cannot trust his own brother. So by breaking the rule set down for your safety, you are obviously not caring where you are or who gets hurt in the process as long as you achieve whatever it is you well want because, you _are _the princess after all, you are here for..._our_ protection."

Serenity felt she might cry. Her eyes were locked onto her still wet shoes, she dared not look up at him. He was wrong and he was just rubbing it in, but she would not speak.

"I don't think you realize how much danger you've put every person in this school, no, in this country in by being here." Snape continued. "Even Potter couldn't claim that much. You will be in my classroom Saturday evening at eight, and you will not be late. And trust me when I say that it is," He turned on heel, "for your protection that you come." The potions master walked away, the heels of his shoes getting quieter and quieter. When she could hear them no more, Serenity began to cry freely. She felt Mina's arm around her, leading her up the stairs. They finally reached the dorms only to find the password had changed, but the Fat Lady took pity on the crying Serenity and let them in. The girls quickly changed into warm clothes before returning to the common room where the fire in the hearth was still burning bright.

"Maybe," Serenity sniffled. "Maybe it would be better if we hadn't come."

"Oh come on, Serenity," Raye plopped herself down on the huge couch. "You know Snape was just being Snape. Just trying to get you worked up, hoping you'd yell at him so he could give you detention for the whole year."

"He can do that?!" Mina exclaimed.

"But, it's true, none of that stuff would have happened if-" Serenity started again.

"Enough of that!" Lita commanded. "Bad stuff happens regardless, and we have to be here to protect them, our powers are the only ones that can defeat the Dark Kingdom!"

They sat by the fire for moment more before trudging off to bed.


	16. The Dark Mark Revealed

Princess of Hogwarts, Chapter...16!

Yep, this also a newly written chapter. I was writing so much for the one chapter that was supposed to cover three-four months, I realized that, as much as I was proud of myself for writing something so long, I had to split it up. So here is part two of "the lost months" haha. I lost one chapter in editing and gained two more. I'm quite proud of myself.

As with the last chapter, I've added a bit from the later books (5, 6, and 7) in here and altered a little of what was in the books (book six, to be precise). If you're one of the few people who have not read those books, fret not! And if you have, remember this was written originally when book four was the last one out, so I couldn't just add a whole lot of canon-compliant stuff in at once.

Enjoy!

* * *

Being a Professor at what was considered by many to be the finest wizarding academy should have been enough to put him in good spirits, it should have given him pride and a sense of power. It did not. Severus Snape was not a teacher on his own accord, he was ordered by two very different men (if Voldemort could be called a man) to stay. If he disobeyed Dumbledore, he would no longer have protection and purpose, and he would forever feel guilt for the terrible things he had done. He would die. If he disobeyed Voldemort, he would feel no remorse, but would die nonetheless. Snape was stuck.

It was bad enough that he was stuck inside that school with all those festering children, too ridiculous to know common sense, but no, _her_ son had to go there. Lily's only boy. And just like James he was, same stupid smirk, same unkempt, unclean hair. Only his eyes showed that he was the son of her. Of Lily. Every time he saw the boy, there was anger and old pent up rage and...guilt. He had, unknowingly betrayed her to the Dark Lord, and this boy was adding to his internal, self-inflicted punishment.

And if _that_ were not enough, even more "celebrities" had to come to be put under his care. Those princesses from the past, they had to come and strut around, acting like they owned the place. They may have powers that normal wizards did not, but they were still young, they could not control them. They were no better then Potter. Not except for _her._

He felt their eyes on his back as he gave his wand many elegant swishes, instructions for a potion that only the show-off Granger and the know-it-all Amy would be able to complete in such a short time (for only thirty minutes remained in the period) appeared on the blackboard. His arm hurt, it had been hurting for over a year now. Voldemort had returned, as much as he could, and he was starting his second war. And he seemed to be in leagues with the same beings those princesses came to vanquish. It was all their fault, why couldn't the Queen have destroyed them sooner? She had the power, he knew this well. He had met her before.

And yet, he could not push the throbbing to the back of his head as always. It was stronger, stronger then normal. The Dark Lord was excited about something. Behind him, he heard the very slightest of gasps. His head quickly turned, as did many of the other students'. There was the slightest flash and Draco Malfoy exposed his bleeding hand. Snape raised his eyebrow very slightly. It couldn't be that...?

"All of you get started on this, I'll take Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing." Snape said quickly. "And I don't want any," he gave Potter a hard look, "tomfoolery whilst I am gone."

He led Draco out by his robes and slammed the door behind them. The two said nothing as they exited the dungeons into the main hall, up one, two flights of stairs before Snape pushed Draco into what he knew to be a deserted classroom.

"I cut my hand, I can mend it myself!" Draco yelled once the door was closed.

"You made a noise," Snape started, staring hard at the boy before him, "_before _you cut your hand."

"Those knives we're supposed to have are sharp, maybe students shouldn't be handling them." Draco said. He did not look up.

"Draco." Snape said, rubbing his head slowly. "You are my godson. I have been entrusted to protect you when you are away from you home-"

"I can protect myself!" Draco shouted.

Snape had expected the outburst. He continued, "I have not told you why I do what I do here, when I clearly dislike it, and I will never be able to tell you, not until you and I are very old. But there is a mistake I made many years ago, and I will not allow you to make the same mistake, no matter what your father-"

"My father has nothing to do with anything I do!" Draco practically screamed. "You're no different from anyone else, always thinking me and my father are the same damn thing!"

"Draco, I am still a teacher, you will not speak to me like that." Snape said calmly. "If you and your father are not the same thing, then please, inform me, when the Dark Mark upon my arm started hurting more then usual, why was it that you, too, hissed in pain?"

The fifteen year old said nothing and did nothing. He looked down at his shoes, any emotion he might have had, gone.

"If you do not tell me," Snape said, not wanting to do this at all, "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would-"

"DON'T tell Dumbledore!" Draco yelled, still looking down. His shoulders began to shake slowly.

"It can't be that your father doesn't know..." Snape suggested on a whim. Draco said nothing. Was that true, then? "Draco, you didn't-"

"I didn't!" The boy exclaimed. "I didn't. Do. Anything. Wrong."

Snape was now quite confused. Did Draco really go behind his father's back and join the Death Eaters? And how was it possibly to do so without him knowing? There was a very hard silence in the room, only broken by the very distant sound of a bell and the mass shuffling of students' feet outside the door as they left their classrooms.

"Come, Draco." Snape placed a hand on Draco's shaking shoulders and wheeled him out of the door once most of the shuffling had subsided. Slowly, he led him up two more flights of stairs where they were standing in front of a large stone statue guarding a staircase. "I'm sorry, Draco, this is out of my hands."

Draco did not resist, not much. He just stood, defeated, as the gargoyle leapt aside, and let Snape push him up the stairs. His breathing was not uneven, no doubt he was scared. Snape did not want to do this, but Draco was now a threat, whether he knew it or not.

"Enter." Dumbledore called before Snape even had a chance to knock. The two found that there was someone else in the room with Dumbledore; the princess of Mars, Raye. Draco seemed to pull back of the sight of her. Snape was sure, though, that Draco fancied her.

"Professor Snape. Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore nodded. He was not smiling nor frowning. "Miss Raye here was just updating me on some of the battles ongoing in the past, and where we stand now, but, I feel there is something much more pressing you need to talk to me about."

There was silence, Snape wasn't quite sure how to go about this. Instead, it was Raye who spoke.

"You need to tell him, Draco." She said softly. Snape looked from Draco to Raye and back again. Raye looked very sad and very knowing, and not at all young. Draco looked at her, and Snape knew he had told her everything. Very slowly, Snape found his wand in his robes and pointed it at Draco. In his head, he was thinking _Legillimens!_ And the office before him blacked out, and he found himself standing in a very white bedroom.

_Raye sat on the delicate stool in front of the mirror, taking her earrings out, unclasping her necklace. The long red dress she had worn to the ball was becoming uncomfortable, she tried to reach behind her to unzip it but was having trouble. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Raye gave up all hope of ever being able to get out of the dress and opened the door to Draco Malfoy, still in his dress robes. He didn't wait to be invited in, he strolled in on his own and sat down on the huge bed._

"_I'm stuck." He said after a moment. "I can't..."_

_Raye sat down next to him, she knew something was terribly wrong. _

"_He did this to me..." Draco was now becoming angry, shakes that could have been perceived as crying had turned into shakes of rage. "It's all his fault that I-"_

"What did you just do?" Draco exclaimed, turning around and staring at Snape. The professor placed his wand back where it was; maybe he wasn't using his Legillimency enough and was out of practice.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something you wish to tell me?" Professor Dumbledore asked gently. "Oh, please, sit-" He waved his wand and three chairs appeared. As they sat, the headmaster continued, "Mr. Malfoy, I want you to know that no one in here is accusing you or any member of your family of anything. But you know, as I'm sure, that your father has, in the past, associated with Lord Voldemort, and as I'm also sure you know, old habits die hard. And a man like Lucius Malfoy, proud and proper, seems like he would want his only son, heir to the longstanding and supposedly pureblood Malfoy name, to take his place at...whatever he does." Draco said nothing again. "We all make poor choices, whether pressured by others or not. But Draco, I see in you someone who does not want to kill and corrupt. You may be capable, yes, but I know that you can use your talents for so much better!"

Draco made a noise, maybe a snort of repressed laughter or a choke or a dry sob, Snape was not sure. The lecture Dumbledore was giving the boy sounded much like the one he had given him when he was a sixth year, in constant contact with Lucius and ready to get revenge on James Potter and all the others who teased him. Snape dearly wished he had listened.

"Draco, please, if there is anything you wish to tell us, we can help you." Dumbledore said, leaning closer to Draco over his desk. "If you or your family is in danger, we can help. If there's something you wish to tell us that might be helpful in the war against evil, we will not punish you."

They were in close company, Raye being the only outcast. But Snape imagined that being here on business meant also knowing about the school and its faculty, Snape was more then sure she knew what he had been in the past. "Draco, because I thought the Death Eaters would help me, I made a mistake that still haunts me to this day, don't think that-"

"_I didn't think anything!_" Draco yelled. He was now shaking quite violently, his fists curled at his side. "I didn't-I don't want to-d-don't want t-to-"

Raye stood up slowly and walked behind Draco's chair. She gently put her arms around the boy's shaking shoulders, a hug at first, but her hands slowly moved towards his left arm. Draco did not resist, he just began shaking even harder. When she rolled up the sleeve of his robes, he started, very slowly, to cry. But Snape did not see anything on his arm, it was just as pale as the rest of him, if not more so.

"You said you weren't going to hide it." Raye said.

"I d-don't want to look at it." Draco whispered. Snape watched as Raye appeared to be trying to peel Draco's skin off with her long fingernails, but what he thought was his skin turned out to be fake, no more then a muggle prosthetic. The Dark Mark, fresh and black, seemed to shine on his pale arm. Draco did not look at it. Dumbledore simply sat back in his chair and sighed softly.

"Please understand, Professor Dumbledore," Raye said, releasing the boy's wrist, "he didn't want the Dark mark on him."

"Then did Lucius...?" Snape turned to Draco.

"The Dark Lord is getting sick of my parents." Draco said after a moment. "Says they're...not useful at all and only going to land themselves in Azkaban. He t-took me..."

He said no more, but nothing else needed to be said.

"This is a very serious matter indeed." Dumbledore nodded. "I cannot have a student put into so much potential danger, yet I cannot ask you to do what Professor Snape does...Draco, you wouldn't happen to know about Miss Cho Chang, would you? She hasn't appeared back, and her parents have sent no notification that she would be absent. We're all starting to get worried."

Draco nodded. "Her mum's in the Ministry...I saw..."

"And he didn't..." Dumbledore now looked surprised.

"He marked her, too. Revenge, or a warning, or something. 'Spect she'll be back once she stops crying." Draco said, quietly. Snape growled slightly, he should have foreseen this.

"Well, this is a problem..." Dumbledore muttered, more to himself then to his guests. "Marking students as his own...always watching them...Miss Chang will never have a moment of peace."

"I want to fight." Draco said suddenly. "The war. I want to help," he nodded up at Raye, "them."

"It's not so easy, Draco, though I admire your sudden interest in the opposition of Voldemort." Dumbledore nodded. "However, It is only natural that you will be provided with protection, and I'm sure Professor Snape will assist you, should Voldemort assign you with an impossible task, so, I do not see, if Miss Raye will allow it, that there is any reason why you cannot help the Silver Alliance with their plight. Whenever Miss Chang returns, Raye, I must ask you or one of yours to train her as well, teach her a few tricks incase of the worst. But Draco, please be cautious,"

Draco looked up at the headmaster, who looked slightly bemused, but all over serious.

"Be very careful. Do not show that mark to anyone, do not try to be brave and flaunt it like a trophy, or I fear you will regret it. While you may think your friends are loyal to you, rumors slip and spread around and the next thing you know, you might feel just like Mr. Potter does, everyone staring at him because of a mark and accusing him of things that," Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Draco, making sure he was listening, "are not true."

"Yes, Professor."

* * *

The winter months slowly warmed into the beginning of spring, and all was, if it could be considered so, well at Hogwarts.

So far Gryffindor was in the lead for the Quidditch cup, Slytherin a close second. The fifth years were being hammered with homework and mock exams, all preparing them for their own end of year exams and, of course, the dreaded O.. Hermione was frantic, rushing to and from the library, making sure that book had this spell and that codex had those runes. Ron and Harry watched, slightly amused, but at the end of the day when Hermione was worn and flustered, Harry was there, waiting with a glass of pumpkin juice.

The princesses, royal as they may have been, were not exempt from these exams and were not sure how to go about them. For the most part, they followed Hermione, knowing that she would at least be the most knowledgeable in the subject.

If Defense Against the Dark Arts could have been any more confusing after having so many different teachers, it did. No longer kind and warm, Professor Mynci was now quiet and harsh, giving them much harder homework that made their heads hurt. There was a wedding ring upon her finger, now, so the rumor was that her new husband had been unfaithful.

The five princesses were, so far, the only ones to know that the Dark Lord was acting and had marked Draco and Cho. Snape, who had been ordered by Dumbledore, revoked their detentions but exchanged them for a sort of supplementary lesson in battling and defense along with Cho and Draco. Cho was quite shaken by the experience and only was able to perform at her best when she was told to think of the anger inside of her. It was quite clear that Snape would rather be anywhere else.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were currently inside the small tent that was the changing room for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It was the final game of the season, and Harry was not feeling confident.

"He just...acts differently these days, he must be up to something." Harry said. He was, of course, speaking of Draco Malfoy.

"If he's acting janky then maybe he'll see the snitch long after you!" Ron said. "Come on, you've ever let the team down-"

"Yes, I have." Harry said, remembering his third year vividly.

"It was only one game." Ron said dismissively.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Hang on," Hermione looked at Ron, "You're not betting on Harry are you?"

Harry had to laugh at the look that crossed Ron's face.

"Well, he's got a good chance-"

"That's illegal!" Hermione exclaimed. "And you're just using Harry!"

"Fine by me!" Harry said, now feeling much better.

As more of the players filed in, excited and nervous, Ron and Hermione left for the stands to cheer him on. Right before the game, Katie gave a speech that reminded them all of their old Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood. The seven grasped their brooms tightly as they made their way into the warm sun. With a final look at one another, the team shot off.

It was, of course, Slytherin that they played against. Harry was surprised at how good the opposing team seemed to have gotten, and between his sweep of the pitch to see if the snitch had poked its proverbial head out early, he kept shooting glances at his teammates, watching them rush past the Slytherin's defenses or seeing them being pushed aside, hearing the _ding_ that meant they had gotten it into their goal.

It was about now that Harry would look to Malfoy, to see if he had seen the snitch, and then in turn Malfoy would give Harry a smirk or a glower. Harry did look towards Malfoy, but he seemed to be distracted, not looking for the snitch or at anything at all. Was he bluffing? Or was he really up to something? Harry drifted closer to the other seeker, who seemed to have no idea that Harry was there.

"Watch out, Malfoy," Harry said in a taunting tone, "Wouldn't want to get hit in the head with a bludger."

The blonde turned around and glared at Harry, but before he could reply, his widened slightly and he sped towards Harry's head. It took Harry a second to realize what was going on, but after a second he did a one-eighty and chased after Malfoy, who had spotted the golden snitch.

Draco may have seen it first, but Harry's Firebolt was superior to Malfoy's Nimbus 2001. It didn't take long before the two were neck in neck, the snitch flapping its small wings in front of them. Harry squeezed the broom handle tightly, willing it to go faster, faster...suddenly Harry felt himself be stopped, pulled back by the collar of his shirt. Malfoy let out a cackle as he sped past Harry, his arm outstretched. Harry growled and followed; if Malfoy would play dirty, so would he.

Malfoy's fingers were close to the snitch, Harry reached out his arm as well, grasping blindly; if he happened to pull the same stunt that the Slytherin did, he could blame it on trying to catch the snitch. With a final burst of speed, Harry, shot forward and grasped Malfoy's left sleeve, hoping to pull him back in some way. Instead, Malfoy jerked away violently, nearly hitting Harry's head with his own. However, the Gryffindor was so surpried by this he had not let go of the sleeve, and in his violent jerking, it was pulled back, revealing the jet-black Dark Mark. There was a moment then where the snitch did not matter, the two stared at each other, wide-eyed.

"You're a Death Eater!" Harry exclaimed.

"How dare you-!" Harry saw Draco's right fist draw back, and Harry shot forward. He took the opportunity to reach forward and grab the snitch, ending the game and giving his team enough points to have won. The whistle blew from below, but the two boys were still flying. Malfoy had caught up enough with Harry to punch him on the back of his head. Harry didn't move too much forward, but he heard the crowd below them gasp. Harry gripped the snitch in his hand tightly and swung it at Malfoy's head, the _clunk_ that came from the impact making him feel a bit better.

"Stop that, stop that!" Madame Hooch called as she raced towards the boys, both of whom seemed ready to strike again. Luckily, Katie and Angelina were behind Harry, pulling him back, and Flint was behind Malfoy, though he didn't seem to care if Malfoy broke free from his grip.

"You just caught the snitch!" Katie hissed, pulling Harry and his broom towards the ground. "Don't make her disqualify us now!"

"Sorry." Harry muttered. His mind was elsewhere. Malfoy was a Death Eater? There was no way this could be a good thing, Dumbledore had to know! As soon as he touched ground, he tore away from the group of Gryffindors that had run onto the pitch to celebrate.

"Wait up!" He heard Hermione's voice exclaim from behind them and he knew that she and Ron were with him. Harry ducked into the tent to throw off his uniform, before Malfoy had a chance to find Dumbledore and tell him some lie.

"Malfoy – he's got the Dark Mark!" Harry said while he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "What would You-Know-Who want with a fifteen year old?"

"I don't know, Hermione," He said, grabbing his things, "But I would have hoped that you and Ron would back me up on this." At this, Harry turned to Ron, who looked the other way.

"It's just, we didn't see it..." Ron said.

"You think I'm lying?" Harry asked sharply, turning to face his girlfriend and best friend.

"We don't think you're lying," Hermione said quickly. "But maybe it was fake, or a joke."

"I mean, it _is _Malfoy, Harry...he'd want people to think he was in leagues with You-Know-Who." Ron supplied.

"Fine. Whatever." Harry muttered. He didn't have tim to wait and see if the most important people to him would believe him. He sped off towards the castle, not listening to see if they were following him.

The pitch still hadn't emptied, people were probably still celebrating. The hallways were clear and no one was there to stop him or ask him what was wrong. Harry stopped when he reached the stone gargoyle on the fourth floor. He realized that it had been some time since he had been there. Dumbledore seemed much too preoccupied in the princesses, Harry thought bitterly, then the boy who saw Voldemort come back. He had been happy to be ignored by everyone before, but now that it really mattered, Harry wished that people had been bugging him all year.

"Lemon Drops?" Harry tried. "Bertie Bott's Beans? Never-Melt Ice Cream? Ice Mice- ah!" The last one had done the trick. The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside, allowing Harry passage up the spiral staircase to the headmaster's office.

"Professor!" Harry called before he had reached the landing. "Professor, I need to talk to you!"

"Come in, Harry." Dumbledore's kind voice said from inside. Harry twisted the knob sharply and ran in at full speed.

"Professor, I-" Harry stopped; Snape was in the room as well, glaring at Harry.

"Professor Snape was just telling me that you have won the Quidditch Cup." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "Many congratulations are in order..." Harry had the feeling that Snape would rather teach Harry to ballroom dance then to be the one to tell Dumbledore that his house was defeated by the son of his enemy. "Very sorry I couldn't have made it, lots do deal with, what with Fudge denying the fact that Voldemort has arisen left and right..."

"Professor I have something to tell you about Voldemort!" Harry said. "Draco Malfoy – he's got him working for him!" The two professors did not look surprised at all. They did not even look at one another, ask how Harry had found out, anything. "He's got the Dark Mark!"

"Yes Harry." Dumbledore nodded. "We know."

"You know?" Harry wasn't sure what to make of this. He looked at Snape, who was looking back at him as if he were live fishing bait, then to Dumbledore, whose smile had faded just a bit, but still looked quite amused.

"Let me assure you, Harry," Dumbledore said, rising from his seat. "That the situation regarding Draco Malfoy is being taken care of, and that it would be best if you were to forget that you saw it and tell it to no one."

"Forget?" Harry asked, taken aback by Dumbledore's lack of care. "Professor, I don't understand-"

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore said, "But this is one of the few things I cannot tell you."

Harry stared for a moment at Dumbledore. He did look sorry that he could not tell him, but what was there to hide? He then looked at Snape, still glaring at him, one eyebrow raised slightly more then the other. He would have to figure it out for himself. Harry nodded and made his way out, defeated.

About a minute after he left he was a floor up, making his way to Gryffindor tower, when he felt someone gripping his shoulder tightly. He whirled around, wand raised, only to find that he was pointing it at Snape.

"Lower your wand, boy." The older man growled. Harry did not.

"Let me go." Harry said in retaliation. "Sir."

Snape slowly released his shoulder and Harry slowly put his wand back into his pocket.

"Professor Dumbledore has asked me to reiterate that you are not to tell any of your friends about what you saw tonight." Snape drawled. "No matter how quiet you may be and how tight-lipped you think your friends are, let me assure you that if you confide this in anyone, it will not stay secret for long, and if that becomes the case, you _will_ regret it."

Harry did not tell Snape that he had already told Ron and Hermione, even if they didn't believe him, but they had to now, now that Dumbledore confirmed it. He was about to say something else, however, that would probably lose Gryffindor about one hundred points when suddenly Cho Chang appeared. Harry was, for once, not taken back by her beauty (though he still appreciated it), most likely because of his feelings for Hermione. He had, though, been a bit worried, because he had heard rumors that she had gone missing after Christmas break and that Death Eaters had killed her and her family, but, aside from red, puffy eyes, she looked fine.

"Oh, um," She muttered after she realized she had walked onto something. Surprisingly, Snape seemed to draw away from Harry. "Professor, sir, I was wondering, when is the next, um," She stared at Harry and did not speak again. He pretended to be looking for something in his pocket.

"Tomorrow night." Snape said quickly. He gave Harry one final glare before turning on heel and heading towards one of the hidden passages. Harry looked up at Cho, who quickly looked the other way, made up some excuse about studying, and then ran off. Harry ran up to the Tower before anyone else had a chance to stop him.

When he reached the dorms, he told Hermione and Ron everything, including the fact that Snape and Cho were conversing. Hermione, true to her character, came up with a few possible theories, while Ron seemed to doubt him less the more he spoke. Hermione did say, however, that in her advanced Rune Theory class, which was shared by fifth, sixth, and seventh years, that Cho was not present for two weeks, and that she seemed exceptionally lethargic after she returned and would sometimes show up in class with cuts and bruises. It was a sign of their love and trust, Harry thought, that Hermione did not once question why Harry was so worried about Cho.

* * *

Harry waited under his invisibility cloak outside of Professor Snape's office for hours the following night. His Charms notes in hand, he read by wandlight (for O. were quickly approaching), every so often glancing up at the doors, waiting for movement. The thought had crossed his mind more then once that perhaps Cho was not down here, for it did not sound like a normal detention, but quickly put the thought aisde and kept on the watch.

It was eleven when he finally heard a noise that sounded like footsteps and talking. It was not Cho who rounded the hallway corner, but the five princesses, looking dead tired. Harry did not dare reveal his cover, so he stood and shifted as close to the wall as he could.

"No, come on." Mina said. "They're both blonde."

"I know what they look like, thank you." Raye growled. "I'm really sick of this, I can't talk about him after tonight."

"Serenity, I'm surprised that you got the hang of it so easily." Amy said, looking much like Hermione did whenever she got an answer wrong.

"Well, I had to, I just felt uneasy around him, especially with what Mina said-" Serenity started.

"I swear, he loves you!" Mina exclaimed. "It's because you're so pretty."

"Then why does..."

Harry could no longer hear the girls' chattering, they had gone too far out of reach. He was no longer concerned, though, for as soon as the five left his sight, Cho Chang entered. She looked more worn out then the princesses and she seemed to limp a bit. She was not looking in any one direction, she seemed to be going wherever her legs took her. Harry waited until they were both out of the dungeons for him to slip off his invisibility cloak and make a noise like he had tripped. Cho jumped, but only barely.

"Oh, Harry..." She said quietly. "Why are you out of your common room?"

"I needed a midnight snack." He lied, joining her. "What about you."

"Um..." She looked down and nearly walked into a suit of armor. "Remedial lessons."

"Remedial?" Harry repeated. "But you've always been good at Potions!"

"Yeah, I..." Cho trailed off. Harry studied her face and knew she was hiding something.

"Is anything wrong?" Harry asked. "Is Snape giving you a hard time about something?"

"He's not!" Cho said, her voice louder then he had heard it all term. Her eyes had widened and she was staring hard at him. Harry was confused, was Cho defending Snape? "I mean...can you..." Her eyes darted back and forth.

"If it's secret, I won't tell anyone." Harry said. Cho looked at him, he saw her eyes begin to water.

"It's..." She inhaled and looked down. Harry knew that it was not remedial lessons and that it was indeed something serious. She took very deep breaths. "My mother...she works at the Ministry and...you know h-how Fudge has been denying that You-Know-Who's back...and he didn't-"

"Hey, Chang!" Malfoy's voice rang out from across the hall. Harry quickly threw on his invisibility cloak, causing Cho to stare at where he had been.

"No, don't-" She hissed at him quietly. Malfoy had now reached her and was looking at her in a way that did not look like a Slytherin usually looked at a Ravenclaw.

"Thought the Ravenclaw common rooms were down a floor." Draco said conversationally. Harry, hidden, was very confused at how casual and friendly Malfoy was around Cho.

"I, um," She glanced around.

"I was actually going into the Restricted Section to look for a book on Legillimency." He said. "I'd love to be able to break into some of these people's minds..."

"I thought we were just doing Occlumency tonight!" Cho exclaimed, seeming to have forgotten Harry was there.

"Well, yeah," Draco said. "But doing it the other way around seems much more practical. Know your enemy's move before they know yours."

"That's really..." Cho started to say something, but suddenly her eyes went wide again before squinting them in pain. She held her arms around her middle and crouched down into a ball. Draco stared at her for a moment, eyes wide in shock, before he too backed up into the wall (nearly hitting Harry), clearly in pain.

"I can't do this!" Cho exclaimed. Harry desperately wished Malfoy wasn't there so he could take her to the hospital wing. Harry looked at Malfoy, who seemed to be much better then Cho. He was staring at her, the oddest expression on his face. He looked, or so it seemed to Harry, truly scared for Cho. "I can't...why did he have to choose ME?" She held herself and started sobbing. Harry gave Malfoy thirty seconds to leave before he blew his cover.

"Let me see it." Draco said quietly, getting down on his knees. "I know a spell my father used to do to make the pain go away."

Cho looked at him for a minute and seemed to be considering something, but then she pulled back suddenly, getting to her feet and nearly falling back in the process. "N-No, not now!" She looked at where Harry had stood before, and he knew that this was what she had been hiding.

"What do you mean "not now," it's bothering you isn't it?" Draco asked, getting up. "You still don't trust me?"

"I do, it's-" Cho started, but whatever had hurt her before hurt again, and she clutched her body. To Harry's horror, realization dawned on Malfoy and he stared at the spot where Cho kept glancing; the spot where Harry was. The blonde's worried face turned into one of loathing. Harry backed up as quietly as he could, but Draco was already moving toward him, wand outstretched. "No, Draco, don't!" Cho called. But the Slytherin did not stop, his wand eventually had found Harry and before he could run, Malfoy was shouting a curse that Harry has never heard. Harry felt the cloak fly away from him and something hard hit him in the middle of his chest. Harry couldn't breathe for a moment, he fell back onto the floor hunched over in pain, trying to get air back into his lungs.

"Does he know?" Draco growled at Cho. The raven haired girl shook her head quickly.

"What were you doing," Harry coughed, getting back onto his feet. "In the dungeons, with the princesses?"

"You were following me?" Cho asked.

"Can't be satisfied with just one girlfriend, Potter?" Draco smirked. "Even I don't stoop that low. Makes me sick."

"I know you've got the Dark Mark, Malfoy." Harry said. "What is it you were doing with Snape, learning how to get the Death Eaters into the castle?"

"Harry, don't-" Cho started.

"Oh yes, that's right." Malfoy said satirically. "Yes, me and those princesses figure the only way to get rid of their Dark Kingdom is to convince the Dark Lord to go at it, we've been going to his lair and persuading him once a week."

"Funny." Harry said, hand on his wand. "Bet Raye doesn't even know you're a Death Eater, I bet she'd love that."

"As a matter of fact, she does." Draco said, looking very fierce, as if he were a tiger about to pounce Harry and rip his throat out.

"So Dumbledore and the princesses are just okay with you being a Death Eater? Do they think you're going to do what Snape supposedly does and spy for them?" Harry snarled.

"Just because he has the Dark Mark doesn't mean he's a Death Eater!" Cho exclaimed suddenly. Harry stared at her, confused. Across from him, Draco lowered his wand slightly.

"What?" was the only thing that Harry could say.

"You-Know-Who's been..." She started. Cho looked at her feet, then to Draco. "He's been...marking people. Taking them for his own."

"So Malfoy's not really a Death Eater?" Harry asked, as if he were not there.

"No, Malfoy's really a Death Eater." Draco said, rolling his eyes slightly. "But not by choice."

"So, wait, then..." Harry's eyes widened. There was no way that Cho...

"Right at the end of Christmas break...he..." Cho started. She couldn't say any more without choking up, and instead lifted the sleeve on her right arm, revealing the Dark Mark.

"No way..." Harry said without realizing.

"Snape's been teaching us advanced magic, Potter." Draco said. "So that we can defend ourselves. And if they need it, fight with the princesses."

"Fight with them?" Harry asked.

"There's a war coming sometime or another." Draco shrugged.

"Maybe you should join us?" Cho asked quietly. "You and Ron and Hermione. Ginny, too. I mean...You might be facing You-Know-Who again."

"No way!" Draco exclaimed. "Besides, you think Snape wants to see Potter any more then he has to?"

"Probably not." A voice said from down the dark hall. Professor Dumbledore was walking slowly towards them.

"Professor, I-" Cho started. Dumbledore waved his hand slightly; he didn't seem to mind that three students were out of bed.

"I'm sure you three all have a very good excuse for being out so late...maybe foolish, but good, I'm sure." He said, slightly bemused. "I trust your lessons with Professor Snape have been going well? Yes? Well, then," Dumbledore turned to Harry, who had just found his cloak on the floor and was scooping it up. "I don't see any reason why mister Potter and his friends should not be able to practice alongside you. They are all friends with our guests from the past, and it is very possible that they might be dragged into the conflict. Would you like that, Harry?"

Harry wasn't sure how to answer; he would like to be prepared, and the thought of knowing advanced magic pleased him, but lessons with Snape and Malfoy did not. But not sure how to turn down the offer, Harry nodded and said that he would pass along the message to his friends.

"Very good!" Dumbledore said. "In these dark times, it's never a bad idea to be prepared, especially with what the Ministry's been hiding. If you'll excuse me, I've heard there was a meteor shower tonight, and I'd rather like to see it."

Dumbledore, still smiling, walked down the hall and around the corner in a way that Harry thought was much too calm.

The words had been tossed around ever since Harry had seen Voldemort's return. But now that Harry was to learn how to fight, the idea that he would be a part of a war, a real war, was more real now to him then ever before.


	17. The End is Only the Beginning

The Princess of Hogwarts, Chapter 17. Updated as of 8/20/09.

The penultimate chapter! Excuse its late update. Final chapter shouldn't take as long. Enjoy!

* * *

_Dearest Endymion,_

_Things have been going much quicker now. The so-called Dark Lord has begun striking out. Just last week, the papers reported that his followers attacked a nearby wizarding city for no reason other then to strike fear into the hearts of those who oppose him. Two of my friends have even been "marked" by him, he could summon them and make them do whatever. It's terrible._

_Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape (he's the teacher I can't stand) have put together a sort of extra class for us, those students that have been marked, and friends of ours that are at highest risk to be in battle. It's very intense, and mostly painful, but we've been learning really powerful magic. _

_But nothing seems to make sense. I need to piece together these fragments of information...maybe you can help me. Here is what I know so far:_

_ generals. I did not think that this was odd until they were reborn, and Deimos showed such an obvious distrust of them._

_2. Harry (the boy who lived) has lately been telling us of dreams he had. Voldemort and Metalia and this Hoste were all in the same place..._

_3. This same Hoste comes into our rooms, steals all of the Moon Kingdom books and leaves a threatening note. There is something at the end of these books, I do not know what, that we have been forbidden to look at._

_4. Reincarnations are being talked about much too much to be coincidence. On that note, I realize how much father looks like Dumbledore and Harry._

_5. Beryl._

_Of course, not all of this is bad news. Good things still happen at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione are still together, just like Minako had hoped. And speaking of Minako, she says that the "love" vibes she's getting from Snape are only getting stronger, around me. I'd rather that they, er, don't. Oh, well._

_I write to you happily, knowing that only in two months I will see you again. Still, there is a feeling of foreboding that I cannot push back, but maybe it's due to more lessons with Snape tonight._

_Love always,_

_Serenity_

* * *

The lessons with Snape were not absolutely terrible, Serenity thought, though they were stressful. Snape had gotten a bit less bitter, which she imagined was due to the fact that he was, in a way, teaching a class he always wanted to. Of course, ever since Harry and his friends had entered the "class" for reasons unknown for Serenity, he had given him a harder time.

The group stopped practicing restriction spells around midnight. Instead of dismissing them quickly or critiquing them harshly, Snape stepped forward.

"I don't know how much Dumbledore has been telling you." He said softly. "But the other night, the Dark Lord summoned his Death Eaters together, and as a spy, I was required to go. He did not reveal much, but he did reveal that he has, as Potter's dreams have so plainly stated, he is working with your Dark Kingdom of the past. He did not say why or how, but the fact that he has revealed it, formally, to us means that something is going to happen soon."

"Like, a war?" Ginny asked.

"A war. An attack. He has not told us this." Snape said. "But be on your guard. I do not know where or how he will strike, but it will come soon and it will come hard."

Behind Serenity, Mina let out a moan of frustration. "This is all my fault..."

"Your fault?!" The moon princess spun around. "Don't say that!"

"It is!" Mina said, her eyes closed tight. "Serenity – the Queen – there was a time before we came here when she told me to protect you and at the time I didn't know why, but I bet it was because Metalia was there! Wasn't it?" She turned to the other three who were there on the moon then, who nodded.

"It was an attack on the Silver Millennium, if we're thinking of the same day." Lita said. "Don't blame yourself, it was good that you were protecting Serenity."

"I should have fought!" Mina said quietly. "Serenity's shown us all this year that's she's nowhere near defenseless. She can protect herself; I should have ran to the prayer room and-"

"But you didn't, and that's okay!" Hermione spoke up. "There's more of us to fight now! And besides, if you had killed her then, we would have never met you!"

"How sentimental." Snape muttered.

"I think..." Amy said, finger stroking her bottom lip slightly. "I think that if Voldemort were to strike and had the option of going to the past he would. Think about it, all these supposed "reincarnations" wouldn't exist, he could destroy the entire Kingdom years before its time, he could go down to earth and kill or enslave all the muggles!"

"That is true..." Snape said, more to himself then to anyone else.

"So...hang on," Ron said. "Are you saying he would be able to go to the past, where we were? And to fight him, _we'd_ have to go to the past?"

"That's what I'm thinking." Amy nodded. She did not see the look that passed from Ron to Hermione to Harry, back to Ron, then to Cho and Draco.

* * *

"The past?" Ron muttered as he, Harry, and Hermione made their way back to the tower. "But...is it...would it be, you know, _that_ battle?"

"I don't know..." Hermione said. "It's not like the books mention anything about You-Know-Who being in the past, who knows what could happen."

"What battle?" Harry asked.

"Everyone knows!" Ron said, but then remembered that Harry had not grown up in a wizarding household like he had.

"Didn't you read _Legends of the Moon Kingdom_?" Hermione asked. "I don't know exactly how the Kingdom is thought of in the wizarding world..."

"Skimmed it." Harry shrugged.

"The way I've always known it," Ron said, fiddling with the permission slip Snape had given them permission to return to their dorms so late, "In the past, all those people up there were a completely different type of mage and lived their own lives. The witches and wizards on earth despised them because they were different. That was back when muggles knew about magic a bit more. There was a lot of fighting going on, most of it driven by a dark force-"

"Metalia and the Dark Kingdom," Hermione told Harry.

"-So it was kind of like they were being controlled. So then there was this big war and the Kingdom and the bad guys just kind of died out all at once. And then after that, that's when all the secrecy laws were put into place because of how many muggles died. But supposedly, some of their...powers or soul or whatever are in this time, too, I don't know..." Said Ron

"But the thing is," Hermione said, eyes wide, "When anyone in the wizarding world mentions anything about the Moon Kingdom or the Silver Alliance, the first thing they think of is that battle. If You-Know-Who wants to do something...it would probably be during that battle."

"So..." It only took Harry a moment to realize why they were so worried. "If we fight there, we'll die?"

"Well, seeing as how You-Know-Who supposedly messed with the flow of time, anything could happen differently if he went to the past, but..." Hermione inhaled deeply. "Yes."

* * *

It was near the end of April. The days seemed both long and short at the same time, but never in between. Classes passed at an annoying slow pace, while the time that they had left to study, work on homework, and actually do things that they wanted was very scarce.

The last Hogsmeade weekend was today. Serenity lay in her bed, curtains drawn, eyes wide open. She would not let her friends see it, but she was constantly scared. Scared of losing the people she cared about, scared of what fighting she might have to do. Her four guards had told her that they would not allow her to fight should something happen, but Serenity knew that she had to. She had to protect her friends.

"Hey!" Yelled a voice from down the staircase. Moments later, Serenity heard the pounding of feet and the door swinging open. She pulled back the curtains of the poster bed and saw Mina holding the Daily Phrophet. "Everyone knows!"

"Everyone knows _what_?" Raye growled, pulling back her own curtains. It was obvious that she had been rudely awakened. Serenity looked around the room and saw that Parvati, Lavender, Hermione, and Lita were still in the room.

"That Rita Skeeter's an unregistered animagus!" Mina exclaimed.

"Really." Hermione said, her eyebrows lifting slightly.

"Apparently, when she snuck to the past, she did some snooping where she wasn't supposed to." Mina said, giving Hermione the paper. "And now she's gotten fired!"

"How is that a good thing?" Lavender exclaimed.

"I loved her articles!" Parvati whined.

"She lied about Harry and us!" Lita exclaimed.

"This is a bit of good news." Hermione nodded, skimming the paper.

"It is, and I've found out something else!" Mina said, plopping herself down on Serenity's bed. "The reasn Mynci's been so harsh on us isn't because her husband cheated, it's because he died at their honeymoon in the Arctic Circle!"

All of the girls' eyes were wide with shock, Lavender even clapped a hand to her mouth.

"That's awful!" Lita exclaimed. "How did you find that out?"

"I overheard it, actually." Mina said, waving a hand in the air. "She was talking to one of those first years, I think they're related, and she said something about it...and that, this was sweet, she said that outside of teaching, she' always keep his last name."

"What is her last name?" Lavender asked. Professor Mynci had told them that she would keep her maiden name at school so as to not confuse anyone.

"Um, I think its..." Mina stared straight ahead, her eyes had suddenly widened as if she remembered something. She quickly turned to Serenity and pulled her close so that she could whisper; "I just remembered, I think it might be _Beryl_!"

"What?!" Serenity hissed. "Beryl, as in our Beryl from the past?"

"What if the person who the Hoste has entered-" Mina whispered quickly, "was her?!"

"We have to tell the others!" Serenity said, no longer whispering. To Raye, Lita, and Hermione she said, "Beryl's – that woman from the past – she's the original Hoste and she's hid herself inside Mynci! She must be controlling her, she's Metalia's slave!"

Lavender and Parvati looked at one another, utterly confused, then back to Hermione, who did not tell them anything.

"We need to tell Dumbledore and Snape, she could kill at any moment-" Hermione shot out of her bed and quickly started dressing. Raye, Lita, and Serenity did the same.

"Kill?!" Lavender shrieked as the five ran out. "What are you talking about?"

The girls ran out of the portrait hole and down one flight of stairs, around the corner and nearly running into little Kenji. He looked very ill and he had a letter in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Mina said, bending down. She looked up at the other girls, as if to say "_He's the one Mynci was talking to."_

"I..." He shook a bit and seem to convulse slightly. Mina placed her hands on his shoulders.

"When you were in Professor Mynci's office, did she do anything to you?" Mina said slowly. "This is important, she-"

"Auntie's gone." He said very quietly. "Gave me this." He slowly looked up at Serenity, who almost jumped back at the sight of his eyes, which had clouded over. Mina took the letter from the boy's hand and read it out loud.

"_Kenji._

_Please accept my apology, to you and your friends, but I had to use you all. I am doing this against my will, I am not myself anymore._" As Mina read, the girls were aware that three other first year boys were walking closer to them. "_You know where you need to go. Spread the message throughout the school, IT'S TOMORROW. I only wish the Five-Point Star was active again._

_Aunt Aisha_."

"What does..."Raye started. She stopped speaking as the four boys began to jerk around violently as if someone was pulling them. Before their eyes, they began to shift and change, until they were tall men, eyes still clouded as if they were controlled. Mina's mouth opened slightly and only a squeak was heard, Raye and Lita were in such a shock they didn't know what to do. Serenity stared at the men and realized her mistake, she had not trusted Deimos. The Generals, who had been sleeping inside of the boys, walked towards one another until they stood together.

"Spread the message throughout the school. IT'S TOMORROW." Knunzite recited. A fire started under their feet, turned green, and then they had vanished.

"My, my." Dumbledore said, reading the letter for what must have been the tenth time. "Oh, dear."

In front of the desk where he sat, the five princesses, Hermione, and Snape stood anxiously.

"Tomorrow." Dumbledore finally said. "I believe we will all be in great danger tomorrow."

"The Dark Lord has been anxious." Snape said, unconsciously rubbing his left forearm. "I do believe he is ready to do whatever it is. I believe he will be sending some his men here as well."

"Here at Hogwarts?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Maybe he thinks he can stop us before we get there?" Mina suggested.

"That's a possibility." Dumbledore nodded. "Or, just to cause destruction...he will no doubt be after muggle-borns...hmm..." The older man stood up and walked to the large window.

"He does not yet know that Potter has been training." Snape told his colleague. "He might also be trying to get at him, or-"

"Or me." Dumbledore nodded. "Myself, Mr. Potter, Miss Serenity...any one of us. And when you all make your way to the past, my defenses will be lowered, allowing both Death Eaters and the forces of the Dark Kingdom to get in."

"Then we can't go!" Serenity exclaimed. "Voldemort can't get in!"

"I don't believe that Voldemort will." Dumbledore said. "No doubt, he would want to be in the past. Don't worry about us, their lackeys can't defeat us."

The seven talked for an hour more, planning and preparing for what may happen. When they stood to leave, Raye and Snape were give the task of informing Draco and Cho, while the others were to tell Harry and Ron and Ginny. The rest of the day was spent in sadness and anxiousness. They did not go to Hogsmeade, they found no point in it. They all decided to get to bed early; not only to get a good rest, but because being awake only gave their imaginations more time to conceive ideas of what horrific things could happen the next day.

"Hey, Luna." Serenity said, hugging her knees close to her chest. "What's the Five-Point Star?"

"It's a group of legendary warriors from the future – more in the future then this, I mean, sworn to protect the solar system of their time." Luna told them as she paced back and forth on her ward's bed. It was dark, so the y could not see the expression on Luna;s face, but they knew she was worried as well.

"But Mynci's letter said "active again." Mina pointed out.

"I think, if I remember right," Artemis said, "There was a time when the Star was fighting before you all were born. They died in battle and their powers were passed to the future."

"Tomorrow..." Amy muttered. It was the word that had been on their all their tongues.

Suddenly, they heard someone get out of bed and whisper a spell. There was a scraping noise, and then footsteps. Serenity lit the candle close to her and saw Hermione standing next to her, holding what must have been the last copy of _Legends of the Moon Kingdom_.

"Where did you get this?" Serenity asked. "I thought-"

"I had a spell on my trunk so no one could open it, I had something valuable there..." Hermione explained. "But...the back of the book...I think you need to know what happens."

"The back of the book?" Amy asked. "Does that...does that book go all the way until the fall of the Silver Alliance?"

They all stared at Hermione in the dim light. She stood very still and looked very guilty. "Yes."

If the mood could get any more tense, it did.

"Tomorrow is..." Mina said quietly. "The end."

No more was said the rest of the night. Serenity was the only one who kept a candle lit, reading deep into the night. She was sure none of her friends were sleeping, either. It was close to three when she felt her eyes starting to feel very heavy.

'-A_nd then the warriors and their princess returned to the moon. Serenity was...shocked to find....Endymion there. But...then..._'

* * *

Serenity re-awoke the next morning very abruptly. Everyone was screaming, shrieking, yelling. She sat up and a big pile of letters fell off of her. She ripped open her curtains and found that the whole dorm was about a foot deep in letters. Serenity started to open them, and they all said the same thing.

'IT'S TODAY, MOON PRINCESS!' Serenity soon knew why everyone was screaming; owls in every room, dropping letters, new ones appearing in their beaks or clawed feet every second. The edges were painfully sharp and everyone had a considerable amount of small open wounds.

"What is this?!" Serenity yelled to whoever was in the room. The door burst open to Sailor Mars, who threw a heavy cloak over herself and Serenity. Serenity watched through the cloak as the owls left in search of others.

"They can't attack if they don't see us. It's Harry's Invisibility Cloak." Mars explained.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked.

"This is it." The other three warriors came in and the cloak was taken off.

"Dumbledore's already gotten everyone locked up in their houses, and Flitwick and McGonagall are taking care of the owls." Mercury told her. "Told all the students to keep their wands out and not to be afraid to fight."

"Most of the portraits have gone into hiding." Jupiter said.

"And Snape's gone missing." Venus said.

"Has he gone over to their side again?" Mars exclaimed. "That stupid-"

"I don't think that's where he's gone." Luna said, she and Artemis running into the room. Serenity was happy to see that they were not covered in wounds.

'_And then the warriors and their princess returned to the moon_.'

"Alright everyone," Serenity said, doing her best to put on her brave face. "We're going. Gather Harry and the rest of them and meet outside."

It took about five minutes for them to gather their friends and dodge past all the jinxes and curses and make their way outside, into the pouring rain.

"Where are we going?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"We can't get through the Time Gate anymore, can we?" Jupiter called over the rain.

Serenity's body suddenly began to glow and deflect the rain. Her school clothes had turned into the brilliant white dress that she wore to only the most formal events. The rain that danced around her turned into tiny crystals when it got within a foot of her. She looked, more now then ever, like a princess.

"Take my hands." She said, stretching out her arms. They all formed a circle, holding one another's hands, the two cats jumping onto Mina and Serenity's shoulder. They all began to glow, and the rain no longer hit them either, but continued turning into pure crystals.

"_Mare Serenitatis_." Serenity spoke loudly. There was a final flash, and then they were gone.

* * *

The first thing they felt was wet, stinging pain. Mare Serenitatis was shooting straight up. None of them could see. But suddenly someone grabbed Serenity's wrist and pulled her forward into the palace. When they were all inside, Serenity saw both her parents standing there, her father looking most noble in his armor. Endymion was also there, garbed for battle. His armor was made on earth, but he would be fighting for the moon.

"You're safe..." The Queen said softly, pulling her daughter close.

"Mother, you should be in the prayer room!" The younger Serenity exclaimed. "I'll go with you, but it's not safe for you here!"

"It's not safe for you, either." Endymion commented.

"I had to make sure that you made it here alright." The Queen said.

"She's alright." King Osiris said, his head jerking towards the door as the noises outside grew louder. "Get to the prayer room, _now._"

"I want to fight!" The moon princess said defiantly. "I went to the future, to Hogwarts, to train and protect my friends, and I'm not going to sit around when I could be protecting my people!"

"Serenity, you know the princess of the head of the Silver Alliance can't be in danger-" Endymion started.

"I was in danger for about seven months!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Serenity, your father's right, you need to be safe in case something happens-" Mercury said. As if to back up her words, a loud explosion was heard outside the palace.

"I think she should fight if she wants!" Ginny exclaimed. Those who were not from the future gave her an odd look; she did not know what she was talking about.

"She's right!" Mars suddenly exclaimed, surprising most of them. "Serenity's done excellent in her defense spells, I know she can handle it!"

"Rei..." Serenity mumbled, smiling slightly at her friend.

"Serenity," Endymion started again, staring at his love, eyes wide and pleading, "I really would feel better if-"

There was a crash from outside the door and at once, Osiris, Endymion, and the four warriors jumped in front of everyone else. Those from the future hesitated and stared at one another for only a moment before taking out their own wands and stood in front of the two Serenitys. The door burst open and in stumbled forward not a youma nor a Death Eater, but another King Osiris.

There was a moment where no one moved, only stared from the Osiris standing next to Endymion, sword raised and teeth bared, to the one that had ran ungracefully inside, looking as if he had made a grave error.

"Oh." The one at the door said, almost quizzically. "Er...you came too?" He stared at the first Osiris.

"Fa...ther?" Serenity muttered from behind them all. The queen did not know what to say, she looked more pale then usual.

"It IS you, isn't it!" Venus shouted suddenly, pointing a gloved finger at the first Osiris.

"Minako-" The moon princess stepped forward to defend him.

"It took you long enough to figure it out!" Luna exclaimed from the ground. The first Osiris lowered and sheathed his sword, glaring only slightly at the cat. "Swore me to secrecy-"

"Luna, what have you been keeping from me?!" The queen exclaimed. She looked as if she might faint.

"That's not...my father?" Serenity stared at the first Osiris, eyes wide.

"He's not your father!" Venus answered. "That's Professor Snape!"

Those who were from the future stared even harder at him, yet seemed to back up ever so slightly. The Osiris that had come in through the door seemed rather calm throughout this encounter, even slightly amused, though he did not smile. "One out of two." He said gently. He looked to the first Osiris, who only glared at his doppleganger. From within his armor he drew a long black wand and muttered a spell that sounded more like a harsh, guttural sound, something that sounded near forbidden. Light shot from his wand and wrapped around his body before returning back to the wand, taking the illusion with it. Professor Snape now stood in front of them. The Queen looked very faint and the princess even let out a small squeak of surprise.

"You were here during the ball..." The Queen muttered. "You were here....last year...you let another man sleep in my bed?!" The last statement was directed at the real Osiris.

"Before we let this get out of control-" Osiris said calmly, holding up his gloved hands. "Let me say that, firstly, this man is me. Through one way or another, we met, and I knew at once, he was my reincarnate."

"Your _what_?" The Queen muttered.

"The vibrations of love I felt from him _were_ directed towards you, Serenity." Venus said. "But it wasn't romantic, it was paternal."

"And he was here on my wish, my request." Osiris said. This did not seem to ease anyone's mind, rather it seemed to make the Queen more upset.

"Yes, do tell about that." Snape said loathingly.

"All these times you said you had come back from your missions, all those times you seemed to return when you should have been gone-" The queen said, staring at both Osiris and Snape distrustingly. "-It was him? You lied to me about returning and gave me a _substitute_?"

"Oh, I'd hardly call him a substitute..." Osiris said, trying in vain to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "I know what I did wrong and I regretted it every day. The only reason I wanted him to come is because I thought that you would hate me if I was away for too long. I wanted to be there to protect you and I couldn't. I have only requested he take my place thrice- and each time I have made him swear to me that he would not do anything to you that I would not have let any other man do to you. I know what I have done is wrong and I hoped that you would have found out from my own mouth first and not like this. I am sorry."

There was silence, the only noises were those of terror coming from outside. Those from the future glanced around awkwardly, not quite sure that they belonged there at that moment.

"When were you here?" The younger Serenity asked Snape quietly.

"When you were six." Snape answered in a voice that was not at all like him normal harsh voice. "When you were twelve. And again, at the ball, and nearly every night since then."

The Queen finally stepped forward from the crowd of people to her real husband, staring at him hard. Her hand wavered ever so slightly and Osiris flinched, but she did nothing.

"You are." She muttered so only he could hear. "A fool."

And then she threw herself on him, tears in her eyes. Osiris held her close, inhaling her scent, feeling her warmth. It had been much too long.

"Um, Serenity-" Harry mumbled to the princess. "Shouldn't you and the queen..."

"Ah, mother-!" Serenity ran forward to her mother, arm outstretched, but right as the queen turned around to meet her daughter's eyes, there was a terrible crash and part of the castle walls were blasted away, throwing all of them backwards and outside onto the cold ground. They could all see what terror had been going on outside of the castle. A huge, dark shape made purely of energy with a diamond upon its forehead was looming in the sky, something resembling a mouth grinning terribly. Demons and Death Eaters were fighting warriors from all of the planets, cursed people from earth battling with former allies. Voldemort was among the fray, as was Queen Beryl and the four generals.

"Is THAT Metalia?!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up shakily. Slowly, the rest of them stood, staring wordlessly at the carnage and hatred.

"Stay back, princess." Venus said strongly. The sword from the prayer room had suddenly appeared in her hand. "We will face her."

Harry stepped forward bravely, wand drawn.

"No, not now." Osiris said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "This is not your enemy."

Before anyone could try and stop them, the four senshi, Snape, and Osiris set off towards the dark shape.

"My queen, please, let's get back to the castle-" Artemis said. Those from the future, Endymion, and the two Serenitys ran back towards the wreckage that had once been the palace to find something that resembled shelter. They found a room that seemed mostly in tact and entered, Endymion standing by the door, sword drawn.

"We'll wait here for a moment." The prince told them. "Then we'll go out and try to get some of those wizards from the future."

"Oh, no..." Ginny muttered, pacing back and forth. Cho looked as if she was in shock, and even Hermione seemed to be having problems breathing.

"Mother, where are the others?" Serenity asked the Queen. She did not get an answer.

* * *

Just then, the Talismans, the most powerful weapons of the outer planets, resonated like never before.

* * *

"They're in here!" A high voice called from outside the door. There was a flash and the door was no more; three Death Eaters poured in, wands bared. Harry, Ginny, and Draco jumped forward and at once shouted, "Expelliarmus!" The combined power of their spells shot the Death Eaters back into the stone wall, effectively knocking them out.

"Never thought I'd see you hit a Death Eater." Ginny said, staring at the dark wazards' robed forms.

"We're not safe here-" Endymion exclaimed. "Get out and stay together!"

While they all escaped the room at once, staying together was not an option as about five different spells shot into the hallway, blasting it apart. Serenity found herself being covered from the falling debris by Endymion's body. Next to her, she saw Harry and Hermione, but could not see anyone else.

"Where's mother?!" She cried, leaping up. "Where's Gin..." The princess's eyes had found a body on the ground, a body clad in white and red.

"REI?!" Serenity ran forward, despite Endymion's protests. She threw herself onto the ground and turned over the body of Sailor Mars. "Please, Rei..." Serenity could no longer see, tears were blurring her vision. "Rei, wake up..."

"Serenity, we have to go!" Endymion practically had to pry her hands from Mars's body before he could pull her to her feet and meet Harry and Hermione behind a huge fallen pillar.

"They're dead..." Serenity cried. "Father's dead...my best friends...they're all dead..."

They did not know what to do anymore, it was like everything was out of control and all they could do was hide and listen to the cries.

_"Ginny! Stay down!"_

_"No, please!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Imperio!"_

_"Where are you?!"_

_"Cho! On your left!"_

_"Avada Kedavera!"_

_"CHO?!"_

_"She's not breathing!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_"GINNY!!!"_

_"Draco!"_

_"Avada Kedavera!"_

_"Mama? Mama!!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Where'd she go?!"_

_"I said get him!"_

"Hermione, look out!" Harry yelled.

The Death Eaters had found them once more, the pillar shattered in a huge explosion. Endymion led Serenity away, his sword ending the lives of two of their foes.

"We have to go back for them!" Serenity exclaimed. "It's Voldemort-"

Her words weren't heard over the series of explosions that followed, throwing them both to the ground. Serenity, though, could hear everything quite clearly.

"Harry!"

"Hermione!"

"Harry, behind you!"

"_You're going to die here once and for all!_"

"'Mione, I love you--!"

"Harry...I love you, too..."

"AVADA KEDAVERA!"

Serenity spun around to see the two, holding one another close, engulfed in a shot of green cast by Lord Voldemort himself.

"Harry! Hermione!" Serenity cried in vain. The two figures fell to the ground, still holding one another.

"Serenity, MOVE!" Endymion grabbed her roughly by the wrist and pulled her away just as she looked into the blood red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

Endymion suddenly stopped once they were on the crumbled steps of the palace, causing the princess to run into him. She did not know why until he tried to pull her away, and she saw the bodies of the warriors, her best friends, dead upon the steps. At the very top was Venus, the sword still in her hand. Serenity clapped her hands to her mouth and screamed. This was wrong, this was all wrong. She broke free from her lover's grip and raced to Venus, hugging herself to the body.

"Serenity, watch out!" Serenity spun around to see Queen Beryl hovering over her. The older woman's face was so shadowed that only her eyes, which were now thin slits, could be seen. She did not know what happened next, it was as if her world went white, for everything happened so quickly. There was a scream. There was weight upon her. In that instant, Endymion was dead in her arms.

"...Endymion...?" Serenity would not believe it. This was not how things were supposed to be. She stroked his face, still warm. She put her hand in his, hoping with all of her heart that he would wake up and grasp it. He did not. "Endymion?! ENDYMION, NOO!"

It was almost like she did not exist anymore. Serenity took her eyes from her love to look at the senshi's bodies, littering the steps of the palace; to the bodies of all of her people, to the people of the future. She was sitting there in plain sight and no one was attacking her, why? That's what they wanted, right?

It's what _she_ wanted. Serenity did not want to live in a world where everything she cared for was gone. She turned her head to Venus and the glittering sword that was in her hand. Yes, that would be the thing to do. With shaking hands, she took the sword and aimed it towards herself. She would see Endymion again, now.

* * *

The outer senshi gathered as if an invisible hand had grabbed them and taken them from their own planets to Saturn, where tiny Hotaru stood, looking out into the sky as if she could see the moon. Their glowing Talismans summoned from the forbidden planet the one who must never be awakened. Hotaru seemed to be in pain, she knelt over, and before their eyes, grew until she was much taller and dressed in an outfit much like their own. The last senshi with the blessings of Saturn, the planet of Destruction. The senshi of Silence, Sailor Saturn. It was then the outers knew the end had come. They did not resist, only stand close to one another.

"Do not worry." She said quietly, holding her sleek glaive in her gloved hands. "The end...is only the beginning."

Sailor Saturn's glaive slowly dropped.

The Silver Millennium was quietly destroyed.

They breathed their last breath.

And all was ended.

* * *

One more chapter to go...


	18. Reborn, Return, Final

The Princess of Hogwarts Chapter 18

Updated as of 8/26/09

Here we are, final chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed at any time in the past seven or so years that this has been on FF, and thank to anyone who is reading this now. I truly do appreciate it. I hope that you will also enjoy the sequel to this story, Darkness and Light, which is also undergoing updates.

Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

The air was completely still. There was no movement. The Silver Alliance had fallen.

In the very center of the fallen castle lay Queen Serenity, the Silver Crystal in her hand. She too seemed to be dead, but moments after all of the noise and movement had subsided, her delicate hand twitched around the crystal. Her other hand, covered in blood from when she had fallen, touched her face. Slowly, she got up and stared at the sight before her. Her kingdom. Her people. Her daughter. Her husband. Such hatred, and what have they accomplished? She would not let their deaths be in vain. She knew what she had to do.

Queen Serenity was weak. She had to use all of her energy to seal the Dark Kingdom and their hatred inside of the crystal…and then she had to give her loved ones a better life, a new life, especially the planetary warriors. Not herself, no. That would be selfish. She would be alright not being reborn, though she would worry about Osiris greatly.

Before she could muster the strength to raise the crystal into the air, she heard noise behind her. She turned quickly and saw quite the sight.

It was the group of people known in the future as the Five-Point Star, something Serenity herself had only heard whispers of from Pluto. There were four girls and two boys staring at her sympathetically, each one in an outfit similar to the warriors of her own time. The smallest girl, Serenity noticed, looked very shaken at the sight of all of the deaths.

"It's okay." One of the other girls whispered to her soothingly. "Don't look."

The rest of them, however, were taking in the chaos and terror; Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's arms were entangled, Ginny, Ron, Cho and Draco were strewn about the land like battered dolls, the four senshi and their lovers, Snape and Osiris both laying close to where the queen was, the younger Serenity holding her lover, sword embedded inside of her.

"You're from the future aren't you?" Queen Serenity said quietly.

"Yes." The girl who had comforted the other said. "But…we can't change this."

"We only came to take those from the future back." One of the boys said. Serenity merely nodded and smiled.

"It's…alright." She said. "It was nice to…finally meet you."

"You've already met us." One of the girls said softly. She walked over to Harry's body and lifted it as if it were weightless.

The others began gathering the bodies of those who had come from the future. Voldemort had not even been able to escape Saturn's glaive of destruction and rebirth; his body was among those who had died.

"Must we send them back?" One of the boys said, pointing at the pile of masked and robed wizards who had fought alongside Voldemort. "If we leave them here, that'll solve-"

"I know it'd be great, but…" The most knowledgeable of the girls said, "You know that they've messed up the time stream by being here and dying, they have to go back to our time and continue on."

The boy made a noise at the back of his throat and brandished a wand from his pocket. With a flick and a swish, the bodies of the enemy had disappeared. Each of the Star was now holding or dragging those who had come to fight, one of them carrying both Ron and Ginny. The boy holding Snape looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Serenity-sama," The smallest girl muttered, choking back tears. Serenity smiled warmly at her and nodded. The six looked at one another and nodded, and then without another word, disapparated to the time gate.

And Queen Serenity gave her last powers up to make her family, court, and people of the Silver Alliance reborn on earth, in a much better time. The sword had sunk into the ground in the prayer room and the ruins slowly began to decay and disintegrate. As her eyes slipped closed for the final time, the queen thought as if a part of herself was clinging still to the crystal, to the memory of her loved ones. Maybe she, too, would be reborn, but probably not. No, probably not.

And destiny flowed like it should.

* * *

When the Star arrived at the grounds of Hogwarts, they were very relieved to see that the old school was still in one piece. Everything would shortly be back to normal. There were still dark clouds in the air, but no rain fell.

"Don't forget-"One of the boys said, nodding his head at the body in his arms. Another girl took this as her cue to lay her body on the ground and pick up the tiny crystals that Serenity had created from the rain. She placed them in a pouch that was tied to her waistband, and then picked up the body of Ginny once more. One of the girls in the group quickly stepped forward to remove the locking charms one by one, the door swinging open after only a minute. Still holding the bodies, the six warriors entered and looked at the havoc that had been caused. It seemed as if Death Eaters had been there as well, but there were no bodies lying around, which was both a good sign and a worrisome thing.

They hurried up to the fourth floor, to the stone gragoyle which protected Professor Dumbledore's office. "Malacia."(Latin for 'dead calm' [at sea])

Dumbledore was behind his desk, pacing back and forth. He seemed to be relieved to see them, even though the bodies in their arms were quite dead.

"Professor," said one of the Star, laying the dead Cho upon a huge, stuffed chair. The others followed her motion, Harry and Hermione on the chair with Cho; Ron, Ginny, Draco on the other, Snape on the floor. Fawkes, who was sitting on his perch, flew over to each of the dead bodies and started to cry on them. Even Dumbledore looked astounded as the smallest girl took the crystals from her pouch and sprinkled them on the bodies. They seemed to react to Fawkes's tears, make them shine and glow, and give the bodies life. This was this power of the Silver Millennium.

"Extraordinary…" Dumbledore mused. "No normal wizard could ever resurrect the dead."

"It's not really resurrection, per say, Professor." The smartest one said, brushing a bit of blue hair behind her ear. "They're being reborn, only from where their lives ended. It's their Star Seeds that make it possible. And the crystals that Serenity summoned…well, that's something only the moon princess could do."

"Amazing magic…" The elder wizard said under his breath. "Everything went according to plan, then." Dumbledore nodded. "Very good."

"Yes, very good." One of the girls said, a bit of sarcasm laced in her voice. "We just watched an entire kingdom die out, the Boy-Who-Lived die, and Queen Serenity kill herself to ensure that Lord Voldemort is still living."

Before anyone could say anything against that statement, the bodies began to stir as if they were simply sleeping.

"We'll take care of this." Said the most knowledgeable of the girls while motioning to the smallest. The remaining two boys and two girls left out the door, drawing their wands.

It was almost scary to watch. They had been dead, killed. Blood had vandalized their bodies, their clothes had been ripped to shreds, some of them had huge gashes. But as their eyes began to flutter and their limbs began to twitch, the small crystals glowed in every imaginable color and moved, with Fawkes's tears, into the wounds, into their bodies. As they began to sit up and realize just where they were, they seemed to be healed, not just in body but their very clothes looked like new, their hair was no longer matted with blood and dust.

"Welcome back." Professor Dumbledore said once they had all regained consciousness. "You have all done very well."

Even Professor Snape seemed quite confused. The small member of the Star gave a small cough and all eyes were on she and her blue-haired partner.

"Your hair's blue!" Ron exclaimed. "And yours is pink!"

"The first thing after you return and all you have to talk about is our hair?" The blue haired girl said in a tone that reminded them of an angry Hermione.

"What sort of act is this?" Draco said stiffly.

"A very short one." The blue-haired girl said tersely.

"What did…" Ginny muttered, rubbing her head. She seemed to be amazed that she was in the room, alive.

"What do you think happened?" The smallest member of the Star asked.

"We were on the moon…" Harry recalled, slowly.

"Serenity said we would be useful to the battle." Draco said. His eyes widened only slightly and he toughed his left forearm, to confirm if the Dark Mark had been just a dream as well.

"Mare Serenitatis, the sea of the moon, was shooting up just like the books said." Hermione continued. She looked down at her arms where burn marks from the sea had once been.

"We went into the castle and found out King Osiris's reincarnation was Professor Snape…" Cho said, looking out of the corner of her eye to Snape.

"And then…" Ginny muttered. No one spoke.

"The Dark Lord and Queen Metalia succeeded in their mission." Professor Snape said quietly.

"But we're here!" Harry said. "The future would have changed and we'd still be dead if they-"

"No, Harry, Professor Snape is correct." The small, pink haired girl said. "Half, anyways. Metalia wanted to end the Silver Alliance and she did, though ending her own life as well. Voldemort, however, did not succeed. He killed you, yes, but he did not foresee your rebirth."

"And…why, how were we reborn?" Ron asked.

"The why and how are…related…" The smarter girl said, though she seemed to be avoiding the real answer. "We had to set the past right, of course, we couldn't have suddenly have you disappear from time."

"But, still…" Hermione said. "Why us? How is it-"

"I think, in the future, this will become, well, more clear, but for now, telling you would have terrible consequences on us all." The blue-haired girl said. "But, we must get back to the point, now. Yes, you were killed, and because you were not from that time, you had to be revived. Do you know who it was who killed you?"

"Death Eathers," Cho, Ginny, Snape, and Draco answered.

"Voldemort." And "You-Know-Who" from Harry and Hermione.

"Correct," The small girl said. "You're regaining your memories quickly. Cho Chang, you were killed by Tom Avery. Ginny Weasley and Professor Snape were killed by Metalia herself. Draco Malfoy…" She stared at him for a moment. "You were killed by…Lucius Malfoy."

There was a very tense silence in the room. Draco did not look devastated, but he did not seem to be uncaring, either.

"My father…" Draco muttered. "It was him, right? Not some past-life version of him?"

"It was him, your father, the one who helped in your conception." The other girl spoke.

"They all died too, didn't they?" Harry asked suddenly. "Voldemort…you said he didn't get what he wanted, so does that mean he died, too?"

"Everyone who was on the moon that day died, except for Queen Serenity and two of her animal guardians from Mau." The short girl said. "Voldemort could not control Metalia because she had a power he does not, and will never control. Because she was created at the holiest place of all existences, she had a special power Voldemort could not take advantage of. Yes, he died."

"Voldemort's…dead?!" Hermione exclaimed, saying his name for the first time in her life.

"Are you dead, Hermione Granger?" The blue haired girl asked. "They, too, were not supposed to be in that time, so they, also, had to be taken back and given back their life."

"What ever happened to Metalia and Serenity and them?" Draco asked. "My…my father said something about it a few years back."

"Metalia was also sent to the future…well, the past, now…by Queen Serenity's power. But she was killed a few years ago by Sailor Moon and her inner senshi."

"Who is Sailor Moon?" Ginny asked.

"Sailor Moon is Serenity in her fighting form." Dumbledore explained. "She too can fight like her guardian warriors."

"So, that's it? Sailor Moon killed Metallia and they're somewhere on Earth? Why don't they come back here?" Hermione asked.

"She came here in her past life, you have to remember that. She probably doesn't remember." The small girl said. She looked out the window. "And besides…right about now, Sailor Moon…no, Sailor Cosmos, is performing her final show."

"Final Show? You mean she gets killed?" Cho asked.

"Not quite killed, for she can never, really, die; only sent to sleep in the Cauldron for a while…" The blue haired girl said sadly. "It is the holiest place of all existences."

"Who exactly are you?" Hermione asked. "The way you talk, you're from the future, aren't you?"

"We are of the Five-Point star of the future." The pink-haired girl said, smiling. "The other four are in the castle, doing some damage control."

"Four?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Then, it's the six-point star."

"Five points. One center." She said. "Now, if you don't mind, could you please all stand over there?"

"Why?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I believe I shall go now, Headmaster." Snape said suddenly. "No doubt the Dark Lord will be wanting to know why I wasn't in the past, if he has even regained consciousness yet."

"Um, sir, Professor-" The small girl said nervously.

"Let me assure you that it wouldn't have any affect on me, even if I stayed, _chibihime_." Snape said.

"_Chibihime_?" The small girl asked. "Do you know who I - we - are?!"

Snape glanced from the pink haired girl who was now looking at Snape with awe, to the blue haired girl who looked very nervous. "Unfortunately."

He strode out quickly, the door slamming behind him.

"Is there a problem with them not having the memories?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, a bit…the others have probably erased half the school's memory of this year anyway. It's much better to keep it secret for now." The blue haired girl said. "And after this, Hogsmeade, then the whole of London…this is a huge mess."

The small girl said giggled quietly, getting a knowing smile on her face. The other looked at her disapprovingly. "Perhaps it's better that Snape left anyways."

"Oh?" Dumbledore said, bemused.

"Ah, sir, I couldn't look at him ever since Harry's 7th year..." She said in a loud, theatrical whisper.

"What happens in my seventh year?" Harry said nervously. He didn't like her tone.

"It's really not for me to say, but you and your dear potions professor, who has always been protecting you from the shadows, become tangled in a more...intimate teacher-student relationship." The others' eyes went wide and stared hard at Harry. "I'm joking, look at your faces!"

"Done yet?" The other girl asked. She pulled out her wand, but hesitated. "Um, I'm not sure if I can do this, on second thought."

"You've done it before!" The other said.

"Not with this many people!"

"Hey," Harry asked, getting suspicious. "What are you-"

"Obliviate Hornotinus!" The blue haired girl finally exclaimed. The five students now had a glazed look on their faces. Dumbledore still looked mildly bemused. The other girl started talking.

"Alright, Professor Aisha Mynci has been your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor up until Christmas where she and her husband were murdered by Lord Voldemort because of his ministry connections. Professor Remus Lupin has taken her place, much to the dismay of many parents. Some students have left school because of this. Serenity and her warriors came to Hogwarts to help fight an enemy from the past. At Christmas, their job was completed and they left.

"You have not been murdered. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are in a teenage love.

Ginny Weasley has feelings for a certain someone. Ron Weasley has begun feeling the weight of always being overshadowed and will begin to act on this. Cho Chang will become stronger because of having been marked. Draco Malfoy will, if he ever sees Rei Hino again, do everything in his power to get her to love him. Harry will realize his feelings for his potions professor, and then-"

"Obliviate Hornotinus!" The other girl said. "Cut it out, will you?"

"I thought it was good." The other muttered. She then proceeded to repeat the same lie again, adding at the end, "We are not the Five-Point Star. Voldemort has tried getting to Harry Potter though the school, but failed. Classes resume tomorrow. Now. Finite."

At once, the six crumpled to the ground.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, about Harry-" The blue haired girl started. Dumbledore held up a hand and nodded.

"I have already made the proper arrangements." He said nodding, his tone a tad more serious. "I only need the pay them a visit so that nothing accidentally goes wrong, and everything should be fine."

"I wasn't sure if you knew." She admitted. "Good. He doesn't need to find out about that just yet."

"I knew." Dumbledore said. "But, isn't it strange? You are from the future, telling me this now, when very soon I will be telling you, fro my time, of course, to go to the past and tell me the same thing, and then the cycle will repeat forever. Isn't time amazing?"

"It's confusing…" The other girl muttered.

"That as well." He said with a smile. "I suppose you will be going?"

"It would be bad if we stayed." One of them said. "Thank you for not asking too many questions."

"I find that when asking too many questions, one misses the answers." Dumbedore said smiling. "And I presume I will be seeing you next year?"

"If all goes according to time." The small girl said with a smile.

* * *

Harry stared absent-mindedly at the sky. It was a bright June day. And he was spending it

being quizzed by Hermione. He barely heard what she was asking, his mind was focused on the fluffy clouds overhead. Ron lay next to him in the grass, equally unfocused. Hermione was the only one sitting up, surrounded by a fort of textbooks.

"Ron, who is Queen Serenity the Fourth?" Hermione asked.

"Queen Serenity the Third's daughter?" Ron said lazily. "I'm tired of studying..."

"Yeah, 'Mione..." Harry groaned. "I think we've earned a break."

"We've already done our O., but our end-of-term exams are tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

"It's hard to study in this weather." Ron said, his hand stroking the grass.

"It's hard to study in any weather for you!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, so why don't we just, I dunno, stop?" Ron said, laughing slightly.

"Who knows, Ron, maybe if you'll learn enough about Queen Serenity, she'll actually accept your offer to dance at the next ball." Harry smirked.

"Who says I asked her to dance?" Ron said, sitting up.

"Us!" Harry and Hermione said together, laughing on how synchronized they were.

"Oh, stop showing off." Ron said. He rolled his eyes, but smiled as well. Harry and Hermione had gotten over the initial burst of infatuation that happened at the beginning of every relationship, and things had gone back to normal with them and Ron (except for when they snuck behind a tapestry for a quick snog, of course).

Harry watched as the clouds floated overhead, the sound of his girlfriend and best friend's playful bickering music to his ears. This year was, for the most part, normal. This was unheard of, for Harry Potter anyways. But he couldn't be more happy. He felt, however, like something was missing. Thinking about the past year gave him uneasy feelings - most likely because nothing had gone wrong.

"Wotcher, Harry!" A voice called from behind him. The three turned around to see the Auror, Tonks, coming from the castle. Her hair was a very bright red today, and she seemed quite cheery. She sat next to the three.

"What brings you here?" Hermione asked, closing a book. Harry could swear he heard a sigh of relief from Ron.

"Order business." She nodded. "Harry, do you have anything important that you might have left at your home on Privet Drive?"

Harry found it odd that she was calling it his home; he did not consider it a home at all. "I think so…anything I want, I've got with me."

"So, you don't need to return to Privet Drive?" Tonks asked. Harry racked his brain for any reason he would have to willingly set foot in that house.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Why?"

"Well, Harry, I don't know if I'm the right person to be telling you this…so maybe I won't." Tonks said. "But essentially, you are safe at Privet Drive because of your mother's sister. Until you come of age anyways. But, see, at the moment, Dumbledore reckons that, despite it being safer then Hogwarts for you, (Harry had to stifle a snort of laughter) you can't stay there this summer."

Tonks looked at him as if he might need comfort. Harry, honestly was elated.

"I don't get it." Hermione said. "If it's so safe, then why can't he stay there?"

"Well, see, that's the thing I can't tell you!" Tonks said. "Please don't make me out to be the bad guy, because I do want to tell you, but Dumbledore…anyways, I don't even understand all of it."

"But-" Hermione started again.

"So where am I staying, then?" Harry asked quickly, in case Tonks changed her mind and said he would have to stay.

"The Weasleys have opened up their home to you, though you may have to leave." Tonks said.

"Leave?" Ron asked. "Mum's always talking about-"

"No, no, I mean…" Tonks placed a finger to her lips. "You're wanted by very dark wizards, Harry. They will find you."

"Then why not stay with the muggles?" Hermione insisted.

"You want me to be miserable all summer?" Harry asked.

"No, I just want you to live all summer!" She replied.

* * *

Harry didn't care how much Hermione protested, this was no way he was going back. It only took her until dinner to cave in and stop asking him to reconsider, but she had begun researching the type of magic Tonks told them of, something that his mother had given him.

Harry felt much like he did at the end of his first year. He did not know what terrible challenges he would have to face ahead, but he felt secure. Hogwarts, yet again, felt like home.

* * *

"I'll see you in the 30th century!" Said Chibiusa, floating higher and higher. Slowly, the white wings begant to disappear, then her hair, then finally all of her was gone.

"There's just...one more thing." Usagi said. She did not know if it was alright to ask, but…now that she was here and could recall everything clearly…

"What's that?" asked Sailor Cosmos's star seed fairy.

"I would like to thank my friends."

* * *

-sighs- And, I am done. Thank you, again, for all your support, or just for reading. Please read the sequel, Darkness and Light! Please, continue to review if you wish. It will always help me to improve.

Note; "Chibihime" is Japanese for Little Princess. Hmm, who could that be…?


End file.
